


Мальчик, который выжил дважды

by ladySol, Lian21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, двойная жизнь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladySol/pseuds/ladySol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian21/pseuds/Lian21
Summary: Гарри Поттер - невыразимец, Драко Малфой - плейбой, пытающийся его соблазнить. Приключения, интриги, тайная жизнь, знаменитости и шпионы - с этим тут, ребята, всё в порядке!





	Мальчик, который выжил дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Only Lived Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330906) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> От автора: огромное спасибо всем бетам, выполнявшим работу быстро и без напоминаний. Фик был вдохновлён работой Go Your Own Way https://archiveofourown.org/works/93762/chapters/128000 Брюс Уэйн/комиссар Джеймс Гогдон, написанной в ноябре 2009 года; думаю, это два совершенно разных фика не только из-за разных вселенных, но и из-за реально разных сюжетов, персонажей и в конечном итоге - тем, но, считаю, обе истории в какой-то мере схожи с двумя растениями, выросшими из одного (действительно сумасшедшего и, возможно, злого) семени.  
> ____  
> от переводчиков: благодарим всех, кто нас поддерживал, кто голосовал за наш перевод на весеннем Малфой-фесте 2014, благодарим нашу бету, Nagr; благодарим Vasabi за вычитку, -Wintersnow- за перевод первой встречи Гарри и Кролика, Azure_Horizon за перевод второй встречи Гарри и Кролика и - самое главное - автора, lettered, за такой великолепный фик!

The Boy Who Only Lived Twice  
Автор: lettered  
Оригинал: http://www.sieben.hdhols.com/for_mahaliem.html  
Разрешение на перевод: получено  
Переводчики: ледиСоль, Лиан, при небольшом участии -Wintersnow- и Azure_Horizon  
Бета: Nagr, вычитка: Vasabi  
Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой  
Размер: макси 50 443 слова (56000 у автора)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: приключения, детектив, ангст, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Саммари: Гарри Поттер расследует жуткое преступление против магглов и страдает от неразделённой любви, а известный плэйбой Драко Малфой пытается его соблазнить. Кому Поттер отдаст своё сердце?  
Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг  
Предупреждения: эпилог не учитывается. Много мата в постельных сценах.

Комментарий: переведено к весеннему Малфой-фесту 2014

Часть 1  
Лето, 2006

Впервые встретившись со своим аналитиком, Гарри подумал, что выбранный псевдоним вполне тому подходит. Конечно же, невозможно было узнать, кто на самом деле скрывается под личиной Кролика.

Местом их первой встречи стал отель в Хорватии. Стоило Гарри постучать, как дверь тут же распахнулась.

\- Я друг Алекса, – с улыбкой произнёс Гарри, после чего Кролик впустил его внутрь. – Дрозд, – представился Гарри и протянул руку.

\- Да, – пожал её Кролик, а затем прошёл к мини-кухне и заклинанием вскипятил чайник. – Хочешь чаю?

Пораженный таким простым, домашним вопросом, Гарри уставился на Кролика. И правда похож. У него было вытянутое лицо с заострёнными чертами, тонкие губы и огромные глаза. Волосы мышиного цвета ровными и мягкими прядями свисали на лицо. Одежда у него была опрятная, но унылая и обтрёпанная по краям: коричневые вельветовые брюки явно видали лучшие времена. Этот худощавый, хоть и высокий, человек с наметившимся животом, казалось, уже разменял четвёртый десяток.

\- Да, пожалуй, – согласился Гарри, отведя взгляд, потому что так пялиться было слишком грубо.

Кролик достал чашки и чай, а Гарри продолжил исподтишка рассматривать своего нового аналитика, надеясь, что делает это хоть чуть-чуть незаметнее.

Реальный возраст Кролика узнать было невозможно. Каждого нового невыразимца отводили в Комнату личностей Отдела тайн на девятом уровне, где подбирали личину – волосы и ногти, которые обеспечивали нескончаемый запас Оборотного, и несколько голосов – капсулы, которые нужно было проглотить, чтобы замаскировать собственный голос. Личина слегка походила на истинную внешность, так что если вдруг в экстренной ситуации эффект Оборотного спадал, можно было чарами поддерживать иллюзию маскировки хоть какое-то время. Однако при этом личина достаточно сильно отличалась от истинной внешности невыразимца, чтобы сделать опознание невозможным.

Основной личиной Гарри был высокий, темноволосый и широкоплечий мужчина, с аккуратно причёсанными волосами. Он не нуждался в очках, и у него не было никаких приметных шрамов. В общем, такой облик Гарри нравился куда больше.

\- С чем предпочитаешь? – спросил Кролик.

\- Немного молока, – ответил Гарри.

Кролик кивнул, добавил молока и поставил чашку с чаем на столик. Номер ничем не отличался от сотни других комнат в маггловских отелях, за время работы невыразимцем Гарри повидал их немало: дешёвые, безвкусная мебель, невзрачные картины на стенах и сплошь нейтральные цвета. Гарри понимал, что ему должна быть противна их пустая безликость, но почему-то такая однообразность успокаивала, номера в отелях казались домом.

Поднятые жалюзи за бежевыми шторами открывали вид на серое небо и полосы серого дождя на стекле. В комнате не было ничего необычного. Разве что волшебная газета, разложенная на столе. Тоже серая. Газеты эти Гарри давным-давно перестал читать: в них не писали ни слова правды.

\- Как добрался? – Кролик уселся на стул и принял Оборотное зелье. Держал он его в полном флакончиков кожаном мешочке, а не в обычной фляге. Проглотив привычную порцию, слегка скривился от мерзкого вкуса и отпил чаю.

\- Прекрасно, – всё ещё в замешательстве от обыденности происходящего, отозвался Гарри. Его первая встреча с Когтем прошла совершенно иначе. – Я слышал о Пегасе.

Пегасом звали предыдущего напарника Кролика. Её (Пегас носил женскую личину) ранили в недавней засаде. По обрывкам информации от Когтя Гарри понял, что Пегас лежит в госпитале святого Мунго на долгосрочном восстановлении. Травмы, полученные Пегасом под личиной, оказались достаточно серьезными, что несомненно отразится на её истинной внешности. Оборотное далеко не так сильнодейственно.

Кролик лишь снова кивнул.

\- Я так и думал, что тебе сообщат. Не слишком горячий? – он указал на чай.

Гарри взглянул на чашку и немного отхлебнул.

\- Нет.

\- Дождь со вторника льёт.

Гарри отставил чашку.

\- Ладно, это странно.

\- Обычно тут не так дождливо, – отвернувшись от окна, Кролик взглянул на Гарри. – Что странно?

\- У меня такое ощущение, что я в гостях у соседки, – Гарри махнул рукой в сторону чая. – У неё было много кошек.

Кролик отпил чай.

\- Здесь нет никаких кошек.

\- Это всё просто слишком... – Гарри снова взмахнул рукой, – ...нормально.

\- Тогда можем поговорить о деле, если пожелаешь.

Гарри стал невыразимцем два года назад, и с тех пор его аналитиком был Коготь. Обаятельный, увлечённый и сильный. Конечно, его неизменная открытость и эмоциональность в общении с Гарри не означали, что он таков на самом деле. Все невыразимцы тренировали умение скрывать собственные характерные особенности и вживаться в образ своих личин. И хотя личины носили, чтобы прятать истинное лицо ото всех, даже от коллег, главной задачей было обмануть врагов Министерства, а не друг друга. 

Если отбросить в сторону личностные аспекты, Гарри знал, что Когтю доверять можно: он храбрый, усердный и преданный делу. И каким бы он ни был в действительности, созданный им образ производил впечатление. 

Кролик, наоборот, казался полной противоположностью. Он с хмурым видом изучал свитки пергамента, доставая их по одному из своего рюкзака. Он был таким худым и невзрачным, словно серая мышь, как сказал бы Гарри, спроси его кто-нибудь об этом. Впрочем, уместнее было бы сказать «словно кролик». Неправильный прикус, и приглашение к чаепитию... и комментарии про погоду. Сложно было поверить, что этот человек – невыразимец, пусть даже это всего лишь личина.

Гарри возмутился назначению нового напарника. Он возмутился бы, даже если его новый аналитик оказался бы значительно лучше. Но Когтю пришлось уйти по личным обстоятельствам. Да, в последние несколько месяцев их операции и правда были куда менее успешными. Но всё же Гарри привык работать с Когтем и скучал по нему.

\- Как долго ты уже этим занимаешься? – спросил Гарри.

Кролик не поднял взгляда.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я солгал?

Первое правило невыразимцев, которое усвоил Гарри, гласило – не задавай личных вопросов. Всё просто – раскрытие информации о личной жизни легко разрушает сам смысл существования личины. И всё же они с Когтем делились безобидными подробностями: Коготь с самого начала знал, что Гарри – агент-новичок, а так же, что он питает слабость к пирогам с патокой. А у Когтя была младшая сестра. И ещё они оба играли в квиддич.

\- Я просто размышлял, ну, знаешь, – начал Гарри, – какой у тебя опыт во всём этом деле.

\- Кое-какой, – бросил Кролик, что не особо внушало уверенность. – Это может стать проблемой?

\- Не-а, – Гарри помешал чай.

Возраст личины всегда отличался от истинного возраста агентов. Например, невыразимцы постарше подбирали молодые личины, и наоборот. Конечно же, если агенту семьдесят, он может выбрать личину в возрасте под сорок, и это может навести на мысль, что ему на самом деле двадцать. Семьдесят – уже многовато для оперативной работы, но, опять же, разменявший вторую сотню Дамблдор всё ещё был бодрячком.

Гарри предполагал, что Кролик моложе. Наверняка новичок. Довольно зелёный. Относительно неопытный аналитик мог стать проблемой для другого невыразимца. Но Гарри был лучшим, действительно лучшим. Не в скромности, но во всём остальном точно.

\- Хорошо, – Кролик скатал свиток и толкнул его через стол. – Мы засекли заколдованные палочки. Они кажутся нормальными. Их покупают, например, те, кому нужна первая палочка, новая или запасная. Но стоит лишь направить такую палочку на маггла – она бросает Непростительное.

Гарри нахмурился, разворачивая пергамент.

\- Сама палочка бросает? Без какого-либо намерения волшебника?

\- Сама палочка, – Кролик отпил чай.

\- Это какое-то могущественное заклинание. Обычно нужно действительно хотеть, чтобы Непростительное сработало. Только на магглов?

\- Да.

\- Пожиратели смерти? – предположил Гарри.

\- Мы не можем знать наверняка.

\- Именно они своей целью избирают магглов.

Кролик сделал еще глоток чая.

\- Нельзя считать, что это Пожиратели смерти только лишь потому, что они обычно метят в магглов.

\- Пожиратели ненавидят магглов!

\- Я читал историю. Можно предположить, что любая магглоненавидящая группировка будет действовать по тому же принципу, что и Пожиратели смерти, но едва ли это означает, что они как-то связаны со старыми Пожирателями. Или что они позиционируют себя как новых Пожирателей смерти.

\- Ублюдки, вот они кто.

Коготь уже был бы в ярости. Кролик же просто продолжил рассказывать о миссии, причём таким же тоном, как до того говорил о дожде.

\- Как они это делают, мы не знаем. Именно это ты и должен будешь выяснить, – он кивнул на свиток в руках Гарри. – Это Петра Кожич. Она партнёр Энтони Бэйлиффа, одного из отслеженных за последнюю неделю покупателей.

\- Это когда Пегас...

\- Да, – Кролик даже не вздрогнул. – Эти люди опасны.

\- Мне об этом напоминать не нужно, – бросил Гарри.

\- Что ж, не будем рисковать, – произнес Кролик.

Чего-то похожего Гарри и ожидал от того, кто выглядит и ведёт себя, как Кролик. И Гарри позволил ему думать, что молчание – знак согласия.

***

Лето, 2001

После знаменитой битвы за Хогвартс и судов над Пожирателями Гарри в первый раз встретил Малфоя через четыре года, за пять лет до того, как познакомился с Кроликом. 

Перед тем, как стать невыразимцем, Гарри служил в Аврорате, как раз тогда арестовали Малфоя. У того был небольшой магазинчик зелий, и за ним велась слежка по подозрению в незаконной торговле тайскими снадобьями, запрещёнными к продаже в магической Британии. 

\- Поттер, – произнес Малфой, когда Гарри вошёл к нему в изолятор.

\- Малфой.

\- Вот уж неожиданная встреча, – Малфой слегка скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

\- Ты виновен.

\- А веритасерум говорит, что нет, – улыбка Малфоя слегка дрогнула.

\- А я уверен в твоей виновности.

\- Я смотрю, ты ни капли не изменился, Поттер.

Нахмурившись, Гарри уселся напротив Малфоя. Изолятором служила небольшая, ярко освещённая комната с металлическим столом и парой стульев. Её обычно использовали для допросов подозреваемых или свидетелей. Малфой же больше не был ни тем, ни другим. Фактически, его уже могли отпустить, но Гарри намеренно задержал его. Узнай об этом Робардс, Гарри влетело бы по первое число.

И досталось бы Гарри не за беспокойство, причинённое Малфою, а потому что Робартс не хотел, чтобы что-то бросало тень на репутацию его подчинённого, а значит и на него тоже.

Гарри не слишком-то жаловал этого Робардса.

\- Как ты это провернул? – настаивал Гарри.

\- Как обычно, – всё с той же лёгкой ироничной улыбкой ответил Малфой, – три капли на язык.

\- Ты всегда был такой сукой, Малфой!

Гарри посмотрел на него сверху вниз, замечая, что с годами Малфой стал довольно привлекательным: утончённость черт, которая раньше говорила о заносчивости, сейчас придавала благородства. Малфой стал очень похож на отца, от матери же ему достались лишь выразительные глаза с длинными ресницами.

\- Ну что, насмотрелся? – поинтересовался Малфой, растягивая слова.

\- Ты меня разочаровал, – услышал Гарри самого себя.

\- Да? – после некоторой паузы лениво протянул Малфой.

\- Ты меня разочаровал, – повторил Гарри. – Да, я разочарован в тебе.

\- Спасибо за уточнение, – вздёрнул светлую бровь Малфой.

\- Я ведь свидетельствовал в вашу пользу. После войны. И что ты творишь с моими стараниями? 

\- Будучи арестованным по сфабрикованному обвинению? Прости меня, Потти. В следующий раз, будь уверен, дело будет настоящим!

Гарри тряхнул головой. 

\- Если ты невиновен, значит просто болван. Почему бы тебе не добиться большего?

\- Большего, Поттер?

\- Да, ты не должен был допускать, чтобы незаконные зелья попали к тебе в магазин.

\- Да не было этого!..

\- Однако их нашли, – продолжил Гарри. – И зачем тогда вам такая серьёзная система безопасности? Подумай сам, с таким прошлым, как у тебя...

\- А что с моим прошлым? – Малфой, казалось, поверить не мог в то, что слышал.

\- Ты мог бы заняться чем-то действительно полезным. Не нужно было стоять в стороне, когда такое творилось. Твоя семейка была причиной многих бед в прошлом, и ты тоже. Поэтому тебе стоило бы навёрстывать...

\- Да я ребёнком был, Поттер!

\- Плевать мне, сколько тебе было лет. Ты был заодно с ними. Я знаю... мы знаем, что может случиться, если просто безучастно смотреть, позволяя твориться всякому дерьму. 

\- Да ни хрена ты не знаешь, как тяжело было... 

\- Меня не волнует, как это было, – пренебрежительно махнул рукой Гарри, – ты должен постараться, чтобы исправиться, Малфой. Особенно после того, что мы все пережили. Я верил в тебя.

Малфой пристально посмотрел на него. Его щёки покраснели, дыхание стало прерывистым, грудная клетка ходила ходуном.

\- Да, я верил в тебя, – повторил Гарри. – Свидетельствовал за тебя, потому что у тебя, как и у меня, никогда не было выбора. То есть я так думал... Но ты не изменился. Ты был подростком. Как и я тогда. И я считал, что если кто-нибудь даст тебе шанс... 

\- Ты в меня верил.

\- Да, – Гарри посмотрел прямо в глаза Малфою. – Ты же знаешь, что не все слизеринцы такие сволочи, какими их считают. Люди ошибаются на ваш счёт. И я могу помочь поменять это мнение. Вы можете стать лучше, подняться в глазах общественности, исправить ошибки, которые совершали по молодости или глупости. В конце концов, Снейп же смог.

\- Ты думал, я могу стать лучше, – повторил Малфой.

\- Наверное, я ошибался.

\- И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать?

\- Что?

Малфой окинул его странным взглядом, такого выражения лица у него Гарри никогда раньше не видел.

\- Ты считал, что я могу измениться к лучшему, и что же, ты предполагал, я должен для этого сделать?

\- Не знаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Ты на многое способен, – они внимательно смотрели друг на друга. – Ты всё ещё можешь измениться.

\- Не уверен. У меня, знаешь ли, большой опыт по части разочарований. Это действительно то, что у меня получается лучше всего. 

\- Так сделай уже что-нибудь.

\- Что например, Поттер? – возмущенно воскликнул Малфой. – Знаешь, как трудно работать даже в магазине? А каково выходить на улицу, когда тебе вслед шипят, проклинают и могут закидать тухлыми помидорами? А просто продолжать жить, зная, что из-за тебя умирали люди, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать? Ты представляешь, как это тяжело?

\- Как трогательно, я сейчас разрыдаюсь! – произнёс Гарри.

\- Да пошёл ты!

\- Люди обязательно помогут тебе, если ты их об этом попросишь.

\- Кто?! – недоверчиво фыркнул Малфой. 

\- Я.

Он пристально посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Поттер? Услышать рассказ о том, как я облажался? Или заставить меня пресмыкаться перед тобой? Хочешь быть Великим Гарри Поттером, который сжалился над бедным Пожирателем смерти? 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда зачем? – прищурился Малфой.

\- Затем! Я всё ещё считаю, что ты можешь стать другим. Ты умный, добрый, ну, возможно, где-то в глубине души. Ты целеустремлённый, вспомни, как ты чинил Исчезательный шкаф; или как ты не смог убить Дамблдора. Я в тебя верю.

\- Ради тебя, что ли, всё это делать? – поморщился Малфой.

Гарри чуть было не ответил «да», но вовремя сдержался, потому что это не то, что он должен был сказать.

\- Сделай это ради себя, – наконец, подобрал правильный ответ Гарри.

Малфой перевёл взгляд на стол и рассматривал его несколько минут, прежде чем произнести:

\- Выпусти меня, у вас больше нет причин меня задерживать.

\- Ты можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью... – начал было Гарри.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, Поттер, – прервал его Малфой, всё ещё продолжая разглядывать стол.

Последующие пять лет они с Малфоем ни разу не разговаривали.

***

Лето, 2006

Когда Гарри увидел Кролика во второй раз, он пришёл к выводу, что тот был довольно-таки никудышным аналитиком.

Гарри был на задании, беседовал с Петрой Кожич в баре для волшебников в Хорватии. Благодаря чарам прослушивания Диктус голос Кролика раздавался прямо у Гарри в ухе, и он слышал своего аналитика, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений.

Заклинание Слежения накрывало бар сетью чар, позволяющих Кролику вести наблюдение для Гарри, чтобы тому не нужно было следить за обстановкой и глазами, и с помощью чар одновременно. Кролик мог контролировать безопасность путей отхода и предупредить, в случае если что-то произойдёт.

И вот сейчас у Гарри в ухе раздавался протестующий голос Кролика, который требовал прекращения операции: 

«Немедленно уходи оттуда!»

\- Чем вы занимаетесь? – спросил Гарри у Кожич.

\- Я работаю в торговле, – ответил она.

\- И чем торгуете?

\- А вы очень любопытны, молодой человек, – засмеялась Кожич.

\- Только если дело касается таких сногсшибательных женщин, – уточнил Гарри. 

«Сейчас же», – донёсся голос Кролика.

\- Ваша лесть неискренна, – заметила Кожич.

\- Для чего мне вам лгать? – спросил Гарри.

\- Возможно, вы сами не прочь заняться торговлей, – предположила она, проведя изящным пальчиком по краю бокала с мартини. Цель миссии была достигнута: Гарри определил, что у Кожич не было палочек, поэтому и поступил приказ уходить как можно быстрее. Вообще не предполагалось, что он вступит в контакт с Кожич. 

Она взглянула на него своими тёмными глазами и улыбнулась обольстительно и опасно. Гарри никогда не был до такой степени рад поступившему приказу.

\- Пожалуй, я бы мог, – сказал он.

«Пожалуй, тебе лучше покончить с собой», – сказал Кролик. 

\- Думаю, я понимаю, что вы хотите получить от меня, – произнесла Кожич, продолжая многозначительно водить пальчиком по кромке бокала. – Но что вы можете предложить мне взамен?

«Глупость, – проворчал Кролик. – Он предложит вам глупость, мадам, и свою жизнь, если не смотается оттуда к чертям собачьим прямо сейчас...»

\- Вы же не думаете, что мне нечего вам предложить? – спросил Гарри с невинной улыбкой и плавно опустил руку ей на бедро.

\- Возможно, – сказала Кожич. – В другой раз.

\- А как насчёт сейчас? – спросил он, сжимая пальцы.

«А как насчёт никогда, агент?» – поинтересовался Кролик.

\- Вы очень забавный, – засмеялась Кожич и поцеловала Гарри в щёку.

Три часа спустя, когда Гарри убедился, что за ним нет слежки, и никто не идёт по пятам, он встретился с Кроликом в назначенной комнате отеля. Бежевые обветшалые шторы еле спасали от яркого мигающего света вывесок фаст-фуда, газетных киосков и других ночных объектов, освещавших огнями стены снаружи здания. А кровать, даже узкая и неопрятная на вид, так и манила прилечь отдохнуть. 

\- Какого дьявола ты там вытворял? – спросил Кролик.

Гарри вынул из кармана фляжку и сделал глоток. Коготь имел привычку жаловаться, что приходится оставаться под личиной даже среди своих, среди невыразимцев. Он говорил, что агенты должны достаточно доверять друг другу, чтобы показывать свой настоящий облик; рассказывал, что испытывает зуд, находясь не в своём теле. А Гарри нравилось быть другим, несмотря на омерзительный вкус Оборотного зелья. Тело Дрозда было идеальным, без единой отметины или шрама. В нём Гарри чувствовал себя превосходно – все его комплексы словно исчезали. 

А зуд он испытывал, как раз находясь в своём теле.

\- Я пытался добыть информацию, – сказал Гарри.

\- Ты флиртовал.

\- Так часто делают, – Гарри с тоской посмотрел на кровать.

\- Должно быть, так же часто, как ты рискуешь жизнью, – произнёс Кролик.

\- Я до сих пор жив, как видишь.

\- Ты пошёл против приказа.

\- Я просто воспользовался возможностью узнать объект получше, – возразил Гарри. 

\- Что-то я не заметил никакой возможности, – блёклые пряди волос упали Кролику на лицо; худоба зрительно делала его меньше, чем он был на самом деле, и вся его обычная невозмутимость куда-то подевалась.

Гарри взглянул на него, а затем многозначительно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

\- Может быть, ты недостаточно усердно за мной следил?

\- Я знаю, что делаю, – сказал Кролик. – Я знаю, как выполнять свою работу.

\- А я знаю, как выполнять свою, – Гарри подошёл к кровати и плюхнулся на неё. 

\- Ты должен доверять мне, – нахмурился Кролик.

Гарри едва удостоил его взглядом.

\- Это должно быть обоюдным, ты так не думаешь?

Кролик мельком взглянул на него. 

\- С другими напарниками ты вёл себя точно так же?

\- С моим прошлым напарником у нас было полное взаимопонимание, – Гарри закинул руки за голову.

Сейчас Гарри вдруг заскучал по своему предыдущему аналитику, хотя тот и не был идеальным. Гарри и прежде часто действовал инстинктивно, так же как сегодня в случае с Кожич. А Коготь порой не успевал схватывать всё на лету – возможно потому, что Гарри и сам не всегда знал, как поступит в следующий момент. Но Коготь никогда не цитировал устав или своды правил; он позволял Гарри импровизировать.

Гарри и в голову не приходило, что не все такие лояльные, как Коготь. Для успеха в их работе просто необходимо было установить правила – иначе никак. Но со временем он понял, как можно действовать и чего следует избегать, и что иногда запрещённые методы оказываются единственно верными. Это Гарри и любил в Отделе тайн.

Кролик дёрнул носом.

Ну, на самом деле было не совсем так: присмотревшись, Гарри заметил, что Кролик просто нервно поджал губы, и это выглядело так, словно его нос дёрнулся, как у настоящего кролика. 

\- Между нами нет понимания, – заметил Кролик.

\- Ага, нету, – согласился Гарри.

\- Предполагается, что мне нужно просто отойти в сторону и позволить тебе стать самоубийцей? – Кролик протестующе взмахнул рукой. 

\- Слушай. Я профессионал в своём деле. Я в нём очень и очень хорош. И я знаю, что делаю.

\- Меня не заботит, насколько ты хорош. Меня это не волнует, будь ты хоть Альбусом Дамблдором, – Гарри даже не вздрогнул, а Кролик продолжил: – Или Ровеной Рэйвенкло. Да будь ты хоть самим Мерлином! Я тоже профессионал, – и он произнёс уже более сдержанно: – Я работал над этим. И я заслужил хоть толику доверия.

\- Не от меня.

\- Я невыразимец... – начал было Кролик.

\- Так же, как и я. Думаешь, этого достаточно?

Как бы то ни было, но это заставило Кролика замолчать. Он молчал довольно долго, видимо обдумывая ответ, потом отвернулся и несколько минут перебирал свитки на столе. А когда наконец заговорил, его голос не выражал никаких эмоций: 

\- Наше следующее задание – найти банду, производящую нелегальные зелья. В деле с палочками мы в тупике.

Изучая напряжённую спину Кролика, Гарри нахмурился. 

\- Я так не думаю.

Плечи Кролика дрогнули, но он ничего не сказал. Гарри нахмурился ещё больше, он не понимал реакции Кролика на свою подначку.

\- У Кожич нет палочек, – Кролик был не многословен. – Она нам даже зацепок не дала.

\- Есть одна, – возразил Гарри. – На Кожич теперь Следящие чары.

Плечи Кролика снова сковало напряжением, и он повернулся к Гарри. 

\- Ты... что сделал?

Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

\- Установил Следящие чары.

\- Докажи, - Кролик снова дёрнул носом.

Гарри нехотя встал с постели, подошёл к рюкзаку Кролика и достал карту Сисака*, развернул и постучал по ней палочкой.

\- Ты зачаровал мою карту?! – возмутился Кролик.

\- Ты по-прежнему можешь ею пользоваться.

Кролик подошёл к Гарри сзади и взглянул на карту, где можно было увидеть маленькую точку, двигающуюся по городу. Кролик, нахмурившись, долго наблюдал за ней, а потом спросил: 

\- Где ты научился этому заклинанию?

\- Это семейное, – ответил Гарри, он узнал о заклинании, изучая карту Мародёров.

\- Гениально!

\- Спасибо.

Кролик потряс головой.

\- Я никогда не сталкивался с таким прежде.

\- Я в курсе, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Видишь? Я знаю, что делаю.

\- Нет, не знаешь, – проведя своей палочкой над картой, Кролик свернул её так быстро, что пергамент едва не порвался. – Не делай так больше.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что это была гениальная...

\- Сказал, – помрачнел Кролик. – Но это могло тебя погубить.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Итак: тебе больше не нужны зацепки, ты больше не хочешь знать, где находится Кожич, ты больше не хочешь искать фальсифицированные палочки, потому что это небезопасно. Рад узнать.

\- Глупо было не сообщить мне о Следящих чарах. 

\- Если ты не заметил, напомню: у меня совсем не было времени. 

\- Ты действуешь по плану, – заявил Кролик. – Действуешь по плану или уходишь.

Гарри нравилось быть невыразимцем – он преуспел в этом деле, и до сих пор никто не пытаться указывать ему, что делать.

\- Почему я должен тебя слушать? – спросил он.

Кролик смотрел Гарри в глаза.

\- Я единственный, кто собирается тебя защищать. 

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке.

\- Не зарекайся, – Кролик забрал карту и убрал её в рюкзак. 

* Си́сак (хорв. Sisak) – город в центральной части Хорватии, на юго-востоке от столицы страны – Загреба.

***

Зима, 2002

Во второй раз после судов над Пожирателями Гарри увидел Драко Малфоя через шесть месяцев после того, как сказал ему в изоляторе для допросов, что он мог бы сделать в жизни что-то большее. В этот раз Гарри был с Роном и Гермионой. Их ребёнок – Хьюго – тогда только недавно родился и в тот момент спал, даря им редкие минуты покоя. Они не часто могли посидеть вот так в тесном кругу. Гермиона читала, Рон листал журнал, а Гарри обдумывал свой следующий шахматный ход.

\- Тьфу, – внезапно сплюнув, Рон бросил на пол журнал. – На фиг! – и пнул его ногой по направлению к Гарри. 

\- Мне не нужен «Ведьмин досуг» Гермионы, – сказал Гарри, едва взглянув на страницы.

Судя по всему, ребёнок вскоре должен был проснуться и заплакать, и времени закончить игру почти не оставалось. Рон и Гермиона, как всегда, начнут препираться, потом мириться, потом строить друг другу глазки… в такие минуты Гарри чувствовал себя совсем лишним. Он уже мечтал о завтрашнем дне, когда сможет вернуться к работе. 

\- Это не мой «Ведьмин досуг», – заметила Гермиона, поднимая глаза от книги. – Это – Молли.

\- Жуткая вещь, – поделился впечатлениями Рон. 

\- Уж намного лучше, чем твой «Волшебный плейбой», – возразила Гермиона. 

\- Э-э-э… – замялся Рон, силясь придать взгляду самое честное выражение. – Я не интересуюсь «Волшебным плейбоем». 

Вот Гарри точно не интересовался. Как раз в то время он прекратил читать любые волшебные периодические издания.

\- Ты ещё не видела страницу тридцать четыре, – продолжил Рон.

\- Видела, – сказала Гермиона. 

\- Нет.

\- Да. 

\- Если бы ты видела страницу тридцать четыре, у тебя бы глаза на лоб полезли, – сказал Рон. – А, может, ты и вовсе бы ослепла, я просто уверен.

\- И что там, на странице тридцать четыре? – спросил Гарри, переставляя свою ладью.

\- Не смотри! – воскликнул Рон.

Гермиона с шумом захлопнула книгу.

\- Там нет ничего плохого. Даже думаю, это замечательно, что он строит для себя новую жизнь. 

\- Строить новую жизнь – это одно, – заметил Рон, – а страница тридцать четыре – совсем другое... 

Гарри наконец посмотрел на журнал. Поднял его и перелистал, остановившись на странице тридцать четыре. 

\- Не смотри, – сказал Рон.

Это было изображение Драко Малфоя. Он стоял, вальяжно выставив одну ногу вперёд, и держал в руке бокал шампанского.

Гарри недоумённо уставился на него. 

\- Это – Драко Малфой.

\- Зашибись! – высказался Рон. – Теперь и ты ослепнешь.

\- Как Драко Малфой оказался в «Ведьмином досуге»? 

\- Ты можешь прочитать статью, – посоветовала Гермиона. 

\- Не делай этого! – простонал Рон. – Потому что Драко Малфой будет всё время смотреть на тебя и махать, и ты сам захочешь выколоть себе глаза. 

\- Он пожертвовал деньги на больницу святого Мунго, – сообщила Гермиона. 

\- А на глазное отделение он пожертвовал? – поинтересовался Рон. 

Гарри посмотрел на страницу. Малфой улыбался так непринуждённо, будто всегда это делал, словно у него не было никаких забот в жизни. 

\- Он пожертвовал на Мунго? 

\- Малфой показушник, – уверенно сказал Рон. 

\- Малфой филантроп, – не менее уверенно произнесла Гермиона.

\- Малфой неудачник, – Рон явно был убеждён, что прав больше, чем Гермиона. А Гарри уже не был уверен ни в чём. 

Он снова посмотрел на страницу. 

\- Но почему?

\- Потому что он ненавидит нас, – сообщил Рон. – Он ненавидит наши глаза.

Гермиона заправила волосы за ухо. 

\- Возможно, он хочет возместить причинённый в прошлом вред. 

Воздушные шары взмыли ввысь вокруг Малфоя и стоявшего рядом министерского чиновника, и окружавшие их люди зааплодировали. Малфой походил на знаменитость, маггловскую кинозвезду; он выглядел привычным к аплодисментам, словно был достоин поклонения.

\- Я думал, он управляет магазином. Магазином зелий.

\- У него всё ещё есть состояние Блэков, – сказала Гермиона. – Полагаю, он решил сделать с ним что-то стоящее.

\- Он всегда был подлизой, – заявил Рон.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

\- К кому это он подлизывается, тратя деньги на благотворительность?

\- Он же Малфой!

\- Почему нельзя просто согласиться, что Малфой…

\- Я сказал ему сделать что-то хорошее, – проговорил Гарри. 

Гермиона замерла от его слов.

\- Что?

\- Помните, когда его арестовали? – пояснил Гарри. – Я говорил с ним. Я сказал ему, что он мог бы сделать что-то большее. 

\- Наверное, он тебя услышал, – сказала Гермиона.

\- Это не лучшее, что он мог сделать, – заметил Рон. – Лучшим для него было бы забиться в какую-нибудь щель. Тогда бы он перестал досаждать нам.

\- Он не досаждает нам, – Гермиона обратилась к Гарри за поддержкой: – Он не досаждает, – повторила она, – он же послушался тебя.

\- Он меня совсем не слушал, – сказал Гарри.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Гермиона упёрла руки в бока. – Даже если Малфой сделал это только ради собственной выгоды, какая разница, каковы были его мотивы? Не важно кто он, важно что он делает.

Гарри недоверчиво покачал головой.

\- Он не изменился. Он на это не способен.

Гермиона опустила руки, и взгляд её смягчился.

\- Он может быть разным, – сказала она. – Не таким, каким был во время войны. Мы все можем быть разными.

\- Просто Малфой… – начал было Гарри и не смог закончить.

Взгляд Гермионы оставался таким же понимающим. 

\- И ты тоже можешь меняться, Гарри.

Гарри посмотрел на статью.

\- Он выглядит так, будто ему не приходится слишком уж утруждать себя работой.

\- Отстегивай бабки, и тебе самому ничего не придётся делать, – ввернул Рон. – Я поступаю так постоянно. 

\- Гарри, – Гермиона казалась такой обеспокоенной, – важно просто попытаться быть самим собой.

\- Кроме тех случаев, когда ты – Малфой, – буркнул Рон. – Тогда ты просто обязан попытаться быть кем-то ещё.

\- Я есть я, – сказал Гарри. – Кем ещё я могу быть?

Гермиона по-прежнему выглядела расстроенной.

***

Лето, 2006

Когда Гарри работал с Кроликом в пятый раз, тот спас ему жизнь.

До этого момента Кролик, казалось, не горел желанием наладить общение. Встречаясь с Гарри до или после выполнения заданий, он всегда пил чай или читал газету, изредка проявлял большую активность и совмещал оба занятия сразу. Единственной темой, которой они касались кроме самого задания, была погода.

Сами же задания Кролик планировал с точностью до минуты, убористым почерком вписывая все действия в сетку расписания. Коготь, напротив, никогда не составлял чёткого плана; Гарри тоже с расписаниями не ладил. Но Кролик любил всё упорядочивать – планы, схемы, подробные описания ходов, к концу составления которых Гарри просто засыпал. Этот парень был бесконечно скучным, Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что одного и того же человека можно назвать и невыразимцем международного уровня, и занудой. Оказалось, можно. Кролик был и тем и другим.

Он злился на Гарри, когда тот шёл на риск и отклонялся от заранее выверенной схемы действий. Чрезмерно осторожничал и вообще был банальным трусом, по мнению Гарри, а уж он-то в этом разбирался – Гарри встречал немало трусливых задниц. Несомненно, Кролик выслуживался, думал, что если действовать чётко по плану, всё пройдёт наилучшим образом. Но Гарри никогда не следовал правилам, он и невыразимцем-то стал только потому, что для него не существовало правил без исключений. В конце концов это всегда срабатывало. 

Но однажды не сработало. В тот день он оказался в окружении трёх волшебников, прикрытых щитовыми чарами от его заклинаний и готовых запустить ему в лоб Аваду Кедавру.

Гарри последовал за Кожич, успевая сканировать некоторые из помещений на наличие разных чар, чтобы слить потом воспоминания в Омут памяти Девятого уровня для дальнейшего изучения. Больше всего в квартире Кожич Гарри интересовало местоположение поддельных волшебных палочек. Ему предстояло обнаружить и прервать их поставки – так он и оказался на складе перед тремя тёмными магами, совершенно беспомощный, если не считать голос Кролика в ухе.

Не велика помощь, по мнению Гарри. Коготь бы уже бросился в бой. Возможно, сломал бы щиты или применил что-то новое, чего Гарри ещё не пробовал... но Кролик лишь молчал.

Да, собственно, даже если и говорил, это не приносило большой пользы.

«Ты знаком с заклинанием Левикорпус?» – раздался голос Кролика в ухе Гарри.

Гарри проигнорировал его, взмахнув палочкой и применив Инсендио.

«Думай о нём и объедини его с Редуктус, – продолжил Кролик. – Палочку сначала вниз, потом резко вверх и вправо по спирали, и чётко произнести: Ретекстикорпус».

У Гарри не было опыта в испытании заклинаний. Вернее, был только негативный опыт непредумышленной попытки убийства – так чтобы кровь по всей туалетной комнате и дикие завывания Плаксы Миртл: «Убийца! Он убил его!». И осознание, что тот, от кого Гарри узнал страшное заклинание – человек, в котором он глубоко ошибся. Если речь об этом, то да, у Гарри опыт был. И ничему не научил.

Недолго думая, Гарри выпалил заклинание.

Кожа волшебников, на которых он нацелил палочку, словно расслоилась и стала отделяться от плоти длинными полосами, похожими на алые ленты. Из рассечений ручьями потекла кровь. 

Заклинания, что применил Гарри, не существовало ни в одном из магических справочников.

«Беги», – приказал Кролик.

Но Гарри словно остолбенел.

«Сейчас же!» – заорал в ухе Кролик.

Тем временем у жертв уже отделялись мышцы от костей.

Гарри побежал. 

\- Они же умрут! – выдохнул он на бегу.

Заклинание Диктус работало в оба конца, поэтому не только Гарри слышал Кролика, но и Кролик мог слышать всё, что происходит вокруг Гарри.

«Нет», – произнёс Кролик.

Можно ли верить Кролику на слово, Гарри не знал. Он бежал со всех ног, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от злополучного склада.

«Корпус Интегрум, давай прямо сейчас!» – приказал Кролик.

Обернувшись, Гарри направил волшебную палочку на склад и выпалил: 

\- Корпус Интегрум!

«Аппарируй», – сказал Кролик, и Гарри выполнил приказ.

Кролик отменил заклинание Диктус, пока Гарри аппарировал в гостиницу, и тот почувствовал, как его уши стали слышать нормально.

На этот раз номер был другим, меньше предыдущего. Они всё время останавливались в разных отелях.

\- Нон-диктум, – в свою очередь отменил чары Гарри, и его голос тоже должен был исчезнуть из уха Кролика.

\- Ты не пострадал?

\- Нет, со мной всё нормально, – ответил Гарри.

\- Дай проверю, – Кролик подошёл ближе и обвёл Гарри волшебной палочкой; не в силах сдержаться, Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Это диагностические чары, – после паузы произнёс Кролик.

Его голос был нежным – такой контраст для человека, который только что обучил Гарри убийственному проклятию, живьём сдирающему с человека кожу и заставляющему корчиться в медленной агонии. Гарри присмотрелся к Кролику – сероватый, цвета мокрой штукатурки свитер с заплатками на локтях, тощая шея и болезненный оттенок кожи.

Глупо, конечно, судить кого-либо лишь по первому впечатлению, особенно, если знаешь, что его внешность – результат воздействия Оборотного зелья, да ещё и голос изменён с помощью волшебной капсулы. Глупо и необоснованно. Взять хотя бы в пример историю со Снейпом; Гарри всё прекрасно понимал, но всё-таки судил. Он, как никто другой, должен был знать, что люди лучше, чем кажутся. Гарри был почти благодарен Кролику за это напоминание.

\- Хорошо, – ответил Гарри, по-прежнему с любопытством наблюдая, как Кролик применяет диагностические чары. Знакомое заклинание коконом обволакивало Гарри, словно пальцами ощупывая кожу, надавливая, выискивая порезы и синяки, но ощущалось иначе, чем когда его применял Коготь: Кролик действовал более деловито и эффективно, и менее агрессивно.

\- Чисто, – сказал он и опустил палочку, снимая чары.

На месте Кролика Коготь бы сейчас похлопал Гарри по спине, приговаривая, что тот перепугал его до смерти, и что они были на высоте, как всегда. В конце концов, Гарри только что избежал нескольких смертельных проклятий, удрав от трёх тёмных магов, и Кролик помог ему в этом.

Помог ему, научив заклинанию, выворачивающему человека наизнанку.

Кролик не ликовал, не хлопал Гарри по плечу, а просто стоял напротив и подёргивал носом. 

\- Я чай сделаю, – сказал он наконец и, резко развернувшись, направился к маленькой кухне.

Гарри поспешно вынул из внутреннего кармана флягу с Оборотным зельем и сделал большой глоток; живот мгновенно скрутило. Ещё немного, и Гарри начал бы трансформироваться в свой обычный вид, уже чувствовалось небольшое покалывание в том месте, где был знаменитый шрам, который всегда проявлялся первым.

\- Откуда ты узнал это заклинание? – спросил Гарри, как только Оборотное подействовало.

Кролик, как обычно, с помощью магии наполнил чайник водой. Раньше Гарри не обращал внимания, что Кролик всегда пользовался магией, даже там, где можно было что-то сделать руками. 

\- Они знали, что ты будешь там, – произнёс он негромко.

\- Где ты научился этому заклинанию?

\- Я сам его придумал, – буднично ответил Кролик и снова применил магию, чтобы вскипятить воду.

У Гарри в голове опять проскользнула мысль о Снейпе. 

\- Уверен, оно незаконно. 

Кролик призвал из буфета две чашки.

\- Ты что, испугался?

\- Нет, – ответил Гарри, слегка удивившись.

Кролик кивнул, отмеряя чайные листья.

\- На самом деле оно причиняет больше боли, чем вреда.

\- Ну, ты меня успокоил... – Гарри какое-то время смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом добавил: – Обычно это был Круциатус, знаешь ли.

Кролик вздрогнул, но в сторону Гарри так и не посмотрел.

\- Да, мне известно.

\- И почему я просто не долбанул им?

Кролик так пристально глядел в чашки, словно они могли дать ответ на этот вопрос. 

\- Может, потому, что их щитовые чары защищали именно от Круциатуса, – нехотя произнёс Кролик. 

Он не уточнил, что Круциатус применять неправильно или что это заклинание из разряда Непростительных. 

\- Не потому, что ты против него? – поинтересовался Гарри.

Кролик потянулся было к одной из чашек, но не тронул её.

\- Не знаю... – ответил он, опираясь на столешницу широко расставленными руками. – А почему ты не выбрал его?

Острые плечи Кролика были напряжены, одно немного выше другого.

\- Потому что, скорее всего, они были защищены именно от Круциатуса, – медленно произнёс Гарри, слово в слово повторяя то, что сказал Кролик.

Тот обернулся.

\- То заклинание – зло. Оно заставляет человеческое тело выворачиваться наизнанку, твою мать. Оно незаконно, аморально, неэтично и ещё тысяча подобных определений.

\- Оно – зло, – согласился Гарри.

\- И я применил бы его снова, – губы Кролика дрогнули и поджались, его и без того некрасивое лицо стало ещё бледнее. В этот момент он выглядел почти отталкивающе, вся его безобидность исчезла, и её место заняла жестокость. – Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? Ну, давай же, говори.

\- Ты мне жизнь спас, – сказал Гарри.

\- Я должен был, – заметил Кролик и отвернулся, возвращаясь к своей чашке. Его костлявые руки дрожали.

\- Почему? – спросил Гарри.

\- Потому что, – ответил Кролик, зачаровывая листья так, чтобы они сворачивались в шарики. – Я должен был их остановить.

\- Как и я.

Кролик фыркнул и налил кипяток в заварник.

\- Экспеллиармусом? Да без проблем! Ты прямо как остальные. Как Гарри Поттер.

\- И вовсе не как Гарри Поттер, – возразил Гарри.

Кролик молчал довольно долго, не оборачиваясь. 

\- Тебе как обычно? – спросил он наконец, наводя волшебную палочку на молоко.

Гарри прекрасно помнил, как Кролик заваривал чай в их первую встречу, и как они говорили о дожде. И подумал, что, видимо, Кролику больше сказать нечего.

\- Немного, – ответил Гарри.

Кролик кивнул и налил молока во вторую чашку.

\- Тебя могут отстранить, – проговорил он. 

\- Скажи, это заклинание – Ретекстикорпус – убило их?

Кролик с помощью магии помешивал чай.

\- А что если так? 

\- Не знаю, – задумался Гарри. – А ты бы хотел, чтобы они умерли?

Убрав магией раскрывшиеся листья чая из чашки, Кролик снова помолчал, прежде чем ответить:

\- Я просто делал то, что должен был. Выполнял свою работу, – он продолжил убирать оставшиеся чаинки. – Оно их не убило.

\- Нас не отстранят.

\- Нас? – удивился Кролик, повернувшись наконец к Гарри с двумя чашками в руках.

\- Нас, – повторил Гарри.

Кролик протянул ему чашку. Прежде чем сделать глоток из своей, он достал из кожаного мешочка, висевшего на шее, небольшой фиал. Поморщившись от вкуса Оборотного зелья, тотчас же запил его глотком чая. Гарри подумал, что перебить чаем вкус Оборотного было отличной идеей. Видимо, Кролик был действительно сообразительным малым. 

\- Думал, ты меня недолюбливаешь, – сказал Кролик.

До сих пор у Гарри не было времени отметить, что Кролик всегда был в курсе того, что думает о нём Гарри. Так же как Снейп, который словно мысли читал, за исключением последних минут перед смертью. Увы, Снейп умер, так и не узнав, что Гарри считает его настоящим героем. 

\- Возможно, я ошибался, – тихо произнёс Гарри.

\- Почему ты так решил? – Кролик нахмурился и снова опустил взгляд на свою чашку.

\- Не знаю, – ответил Гарри. – Но я даже шанса тебе не дал, прости.

\- Шансы не дают, – Кролик посмотрел на него. – Их зарабатывают.

\- Тогда считай, что один ты точно заработал.

Улыбка тронула тонкие губы Кролика.

\- Если бы я раньше знал, что нужно всего лишь произвести на тебя впечатление... – сказал Кролик.

\- Ты бы вывернул меня наизнанку? – приподнял брови Гарри.

\- Нет, – Кролик отпил чай. – Но, пожалуй, Летучемышиный сглаз помог бы. 

\- Ну, Летучемышиным меня не удивишь, – фыркнул Гарри. – И могу побиться об заклад, в моём исполнении он будет посильнее, учитывая кто именно меня ему обучал. 

Улыбка Кролика превратилась в усмешку.

\- Вряд ли ты захотел бы столкнуться с тем, кто показал мне это проклятие в бою. Знаю, потому что самому мне однажды пришлось.

\- Против меня у тебя шансов нет.

\- Ты, я смотрю, всё такой же высокомерный сукин сын, – Кролик легко рассмеялся своим сухим смехом

\- А ты пидор, я уверен.

\- Прелестно, как никогда!

\- Спасибо, – тихо отозвался Гарри, – что спас мне жизнь.

\- Я просто выполнял свою работу, – с улыбкой сказал Кролик. – Говорил же тебе, я спец в этом деле.

***

Весна, 2003

В тридцатый, а может, в сороковой раз после судов над Пожирателями Гарри увидел Малфоя, когда расставался с Джинни.

Кстати, Малфой не имел к этому никакого отношения, просто о нём написали в «Ежедневном пророке», на странице о знаменитостях, а Гарри читал газету. На самом деле не было причин упоминать Малфоя в «Пророке». Он давно оставил благотворительную деятельность и вместо этого, как подозревал Гарри, стал спать с игроками квиддичных команд и девушками-низзлами, снимавшимися для Ежегодного календаря.

Вообще-то, Гарри это было безразлично. Он, как обычно, пил ароматный кофе за завтраком и наблюдал за Джинни, которая сидела на кухонном столе и покачивала ногой, одетая только в рубашку Гарри. В тот раз она ночевала в доме на Гриммо 12, но как бы там ни было, они всё ещё жили по отдельности, встречаясь то тут то там, без обязательств. Гарри это больше не устраивало. Ему не нужны были легкомысленные отношения, как у Малфоя. Гарри так прямо и сказал Джинни, разве что не упоминая самого Малфоя. 

\- Я хочу расстаться с тобой, – заявила Джинни.

Гарри разлил по столу кофе.

\- Я тебя замуж позвал.

\- Вот как? – она посмотрела на свои ноги. – Не могу я тебе ответить.

\- Может, ты хочешь, что бы я встал на одно колено? Я могу. 

\- Это тебя убедит? – спросила Джинни.

\- Убедит в чём? – нахмурился Гарри.

\- В том, что это всё всерьёз.

Гарри почувствовал подступающую головную боль, а она сама по себе была веским аргументом. 

\- Ты из тех женщин, которые думают, что такие предложения делаются в шутку?

\- Наверное, ты и правда думаешь, что хочешь этого.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто смотрел, как кофейное пятно расползается по холёному лицу Малфоя.

\- Ох, Гарри, – протянула Джинни, спрыгивая со столешницы.

Она пересекла кухню и, остановившись напротив Гарри, погладила его по волосам. Поддавшись инстинкту, он наклонил голову, чтобы почувствовать тепло её ладони, и прикрыл глаза.

\- Прости меня, – прошептала Джинни, продолжая пропускать пряди между пальцами, и присев к Гарри на колени, добавила: – мне так жаль. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, чего я хочу? – он смотрел, пристально изучая её лицо.

Её большие карие глаза блестели.

\- Скажи мне, что ты делаешь? – произнесла она. – Скажи правду, и я поверю. Я обещаю, что постараюсь поверить тебе.

Веснушки на её носу… вся кожа была словно зацелована солнцем. 

\- Я хочу тебя, – ответил Гарри.

\- Окей, – её пальцы мягко перебирали волосы на его затылке. – Ты хочешь на мне жениться?

Он смотрел и смотрел на неё, заглядывал в глубину глаз и не видел ответа на этот вопрос.

\- Гарри, – сказала Джинни, в её исполнении его имя всегда звучало как «любовь моя». – Ты когда-нибудь думал, что если тебе кто-то долго подсказывает что делать и чего хотеть, ты перестаёшь понимать, что тебе на самом деле нужно?

\- Мне никто не подсказывал, что я хочу тебя.

\- Но все ожидали именно этого.

\- Почему?

\- Да потому! – ответила Джинни и резко встала. – Гермиона была влюблена в Рона...

\- Я никогда не хотел Гермиону, – сказал Гарри, поднимая взгляд.

\- Да ладно! – воскликнула она, и убрала руку от его волос. – Может ты и Рона никогда не хотел?

\- Нет. Конечно, нет! – Гарри аж отпрянул от неё.

Джинни погрустнела, в этот момент она сильно напоминала Гермиону. Он старался не замечать этого, он никогда не испытывал к друзьям ничего такого. 

\- Может, ты и нет, но люди ждут этого. Ты же их герой, Гарри. Они хотят, чтобы у тебя была девушка.

\- Но ты же не суперприз! – раздражённо сказал Гарри.

\- Нет, – согласилась Джинни. – Но людям так кажется.

\- Но почему ты? Они же могли выбрать... – начал было Гарри и запнулся. – Почему они не зациклились на Луне или... или хотя бы Парвати Патил? Алисии Спиннет, например? – Гарри опустил взгляд на стол, где с газетных страниц улыбался Малфой. И не было причины писать о нём в газетах, вообще ни одной. Всех Пожирателей должны были заточить в Азкабан или убить, или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе.

\- Они же не сёстры твоего лучшего друга, – сказала Джинни.

\- Ты думаешь, я хочу быть с тобой только потому, что про это все болтают? – на развороте «Пророка», среди заметок о Малфое, «Сестричках» и других знаменитостях, обязательно была и статья о национальном герое Гарри Поттере. – Думаешь, на самом деле я не хочу тебя?

\- Я не это имею в виду, – возразила Джинни. – Знаю, ты заботишься обо мне...

\- Так о чём ты? Я вообще перестал тебя понимать.

\- Я хочу сказать, что тебе не дали шанса узнать, кто ты на самом деле. И не дадут, потому что пристально следят за каждым твоим шагом. Нас не оставят в покое.

\- Я знаю, кто я такой.

\- Ой ли?!

Гарри опёрся о стол рукой, закрывая испещрённое подсыхающими кофейными пятнами лицо Малфоя.

\- Да!

\- Хорошо, – Джинни невозмутимо заправила волосы за ухо. – А ты в курсе, что ты гей?

\- Я не гей!

\- Окей, – она ещё раз поправила причёску, хотя та и без того была в порядке.

Рука Гарри соскользнула со стола. Гарри не знал, почему из всех волшебников мира именно Драко Малфой был настолько провокационно, настолько откровенно привлекательным. Это не значит, что Гарри прозрел, как только увидел Малфоя в газете, он и раньше замечал эту свою склонность. Но в тот первый раз год назад, когда Гарри увидел колдографию в «Ведьмином досуге», его словно поразило, он понял, что дальше отрицать бесполезно: если он мог найти Малфоя – даже Драко Малфоя, несмотря на то, кем тот был – настолько притягательным, рано или поздно придётся признать...

Джинни терпеливо смотрела на Гарри, и тот сдавленно пробормотал:

\- Ладно, я бисексуал.

\- Я горжусь тобой.

\- Не надо, – он почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.

\- Я не хочу показаться снисходительной...

\- Просто не надо.

Джинни взмахнула волшебной палочкой, осушая лужицу кофе, и отправила грязную посуду в раковину.

\- Я знаю, кто я такой, – снова сказал Гарри.

\- Окей, – в третий раз сказала она, наливая воды для новой порции кофе. 

\- И я делаю то, что хочу.

Джинни составила в раковину чашки.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о своём... – начала она.

Но Гарри не дал ей договорить:

\- Мы собирались обсудить мою работу.

\- Я как раз намеревалась вернуться к этой теме, – Джинни очистила стол от кофе и крошек.

\- Я всегда хотел быть аврором, – сказал Гарри.

\- Потому что твой отец им был.

\- По-твоему получается, я хочу стать аврором из-за отца, а с тобой быть только потому, что все про это болтают! Значит я и с Роном и Гермионой дружу только потому... Почему, кстати?

\- Нет, Гермиону с Роном ты выбрал сам, и в этом ты весь, – Джинни продолжала готовить фильтр для варки кофе.

\- Отлично. Очень рад услышать это. Ты поняла, что сказала? Что я живу по чужой указке?!

Джинни вставила фильтр, захлопнула крышку кофеварки и, резко развернувшись, заявила:

\- Да! Да, именно об этом я тебе и толкую! Жизнь – не только сражения с тёмной магией. Ты живёшь в этом доме и просишь меня стать своей женой...

\- А что не так с моим домом?

\- Гарри, да он отторгает тебя!

\- Это просто дом!

\- Так почему ты живешь тут? Почему не поменяешь его на что-то другое?

\- Это дом Сириуса.

\- Но ты же говоришь, это просто дом?!

\- Да я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, – Гарри прикрыл глаза.

\- Не думай, что я этого не знаю! – голос Джинни дрогнул. – И всё равно ты просишь меня выйти за тебя замуж…

Гарри открыл глаза и снова наткнулся взглядом на Малфоя. Малфой... Малфой без пятен кофе снова сиял ослепительной улыбкой, его светлые волосы блестели, белая рубашка с расстёгнутым воротом сидела идеально. Он выглядел великолепно. Гарри даже задумался, почему все люди не бисексуальны? Малфой был настолько хорош, что Гарри больше не мог ненавидеть его как раньше.

\- Драко Малфой, – пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.

\- Что? – переспросила Джинни.

\- Ничего. Просто грёбаный Драко Малфой. Вот он может позволить себе всё, что хочет. И может быть там, где ему заблагорассудится.

\- Гарри...

\- И никаких усилий с его стороны. Ему вообще это ничего не стоит, и у него есть абсолютно всё, что он пожелает. Всё о чём он только может мечтать. А я за других свою жизнь отдавал. Я всем жертвовал, и у меня ничего нет.

Гарри бросил взгляд на страницу о знаменитостях в «Пророке», туда, где он сам на колдографии с гневным выражением лица отпихивал руку с камерой. 

\- У меня ничего нет!

\- Гарри! – снова одёрнула его Джинни.

\- Только не говори, что у меня есть ты.

\- Нет, это не так, – спокойно ответила Джинни.

\- Знаешь, я ведь ему сказал, что он может прожить свою жизнь лучше, стать другим, добиться большего, чем простая работа в магазине. И он последовал совету. У него получилось.

\- И ты тоже можешь. Ты…

Гарри медленно отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Джинни, – он гулко сглотнул и наконец поднял взгляд. Она была бледна, но прекрасна: длинные ноги, розовые губы и золотистые локоны длинных волос, словно солнечные блики заката или искры костра, кровь и алые цвета Гриффиндора. – Ты права. Всё, что я умею – это гоняться за тёмными магами. Но никто не понимает, что это также и всё, чем я когда-либо хотел заниматься!

\- Но ты мог бы сделать намного больше.

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Седьмой курс был ужасен: Гермиона, Рон и я, мы совсем одни. Впроголодь. Вздрагиваем от каждого шороха и резкого звука, за нами охотятся, и наши жизни всё время в опасности, – его снова замутило. – Я хочу этого, Джин.

\- Поверить не могу, – выдохнула Джинни, в её глазах стояли слёзы.

\- Это так. Пока мы учились в Хогвартсе, и наши жизни висели на волоске – это было ужасно. Я ненавидел этот период. Но это... это было единственное время, когда я чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Я был с ними. И мы сражались.

Для Джинни это был предел, она отвела взгляд, и слёзы потекли по её щекам.

\- Я знаю, кто я такой, – продолжил Гарри, – просто я не идеален.

***

Осень, 2006

На следующей, пятнадцатой миссии с Кроликом, они узнали, что Петра Кожич покупала фальсифицированные палочки у изготовителя и перепродавала их на север. А покупатель на севере продавал палочки Энтони Бэйлиффу, британскому дистрибьютору. Бэйлифф был пойман Кроликом и Пегасом, но на вопросы отвечать отказывался.

Отдел отслеживал нелегальную торговлю рабынями-вейлами из Франции, ввоз экзотических животных из Шотландии, в частности диких кошек, и потоки контрабандных зелий из России.

К тому времени Гарри намного лучше узнал Кролика и в полной мере оценил ловкость, с которой тот работал. На первый взгляд, Кролик скорее напоминал ограниченного бюрократа, помешанного на правилах. Даже после пятой миссии, когда Кролик научил его заклинанию Ретекстикорпус, Гарри не знал что и думать. Человек, разработавший заклинание, способное вывернуть чьё-то тело наизнанку, не годился на роль того, кому ты мог инстинктивно доверять. Но, с другой стороны, Кролик ведь показал Гарри контрзаклятие... и спас ему жизнь.

В конце концов Гарри узнал, что Кролик не всегда поступал в соответствии с буквой закона. Он следовал своей интуиции, делая то, что, по его мнению, должен был, чтобы получить нужный результат. В этом отношении они стоили друг друга.

Гарри был, конечно, гораздо более нетерпеливым. Не раз Кролик приказывал ему возвращаться, прежде чем Гарри готов был это сделать. Он не всегда выполнял такие приказы, но когда выполнял, обнаруживал, что Кролик не обязательно имел в виду отступление. Он лишь придумывал новое средство отвлечь противника или находил обходные пути. Так что Гарри мог вальсировать прямо к цели, и они получали необходимые разведданные или оружие с такой лёгкостью, словно никаких препятствий и не существовало.

Там где Коготь поощрил бы Гарри к рискованному прыжку, Кролик заставлял его ретироваться или продвигаться вперёд с осторожностью. Если Коготь был страстным, Кролик – расчётливым.

Коготь действительно злился на преступников, выслеженных и отправленных ими на Девятый уровень. Можно было сказать с уверенностью, почему Коготь стал невыразимцем: он чувствовал отвращение к торговцам контрабандными зельями, создатели незаконных заклинаний оскорбляли его лично, и он был абсолютно неумолим с теми, кто причинял боль невинным. Иногда он выходил из себя, извергая в эфир непристойности через чары прослушивания, или лишался дара речи в бессильной злобе. Это не всегда было полезно, но Гарри понимал Когтя – тот, должно быть, потерял кого-то на войне.

Кролик же редко утрачивал самообладание. Всякий раз, когда Гарри раскрывал очередное кошмарное преступление – дети вейл, проданные в рабство, или ещё одна партия палочек-убийц – Кролик оставался на связи, делаясь лишь более хладнокровным и точным. У него всегда был план на любой, даже самый непредвиденный случай; иногда Гарри казалось, что Кролик открыл какие-нибудь новые чары предвидения и мог сказать, что случится, до того как это происходило на самом деле. 

Таким образом, Кролик скорее напоминал Гарри Гермиону. Именно Гермиона всегда была готова ко всему; всегда знала все заклинания и вынимала из вышитой бисером сумочки артефакты, прежде чем Гарри понимал, что те им понадобятся. Он и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь будет работать с кем-то таким же, как она. Гермиона была Гермионой, в конце концов – одной из лучших ведьм, которых он когда-либо знал, и никто не мог её заменить.

Но Кролик был близок к этому – тем более Гермионы теперь рядом не было. После войны её и не должно было быть рядом. Конечно, Гермиона была всё так же великолепна и готова ко всему, но сейчас это касалось скорее политики, до которой Гарри не было никакого дела. То, что он говорил Джинни три с половиной года назад, было правдой: иногда он страстно желал оказаться в том времени, когда нужно было просто выживать. В такие дни он мог довериться лишь самым близким друзьям.

В такие дни Гарри доверял только Кролику.

Часто он упрекал себя за то, что поддался первому впечатлению. С тех пор для Гарри мало что изменилось, на войне он понял одно – нельзя безосновательно судить людей. Это должно было быть легко, ведь Кролик носил личину, не стоило делать поспешных выводов, заставляя его проявлять себя.

А Кролик себя проявил. Он был почти так же подготовлен ко всему, как и Гермиона, а иногда даже лучше понимал Гарри, когда тот внезапно поворачивал в неожиданном направлении или начинал действовать непредсказуемым образом. После первого раза с Кожич, Кролик всегда просчитывал скрытые намерения Гарри даже прежде, чем тот сам понимал себя. 

Один раз под чарами Диктус Кролик пробормотал едва слышно: «О, нет, ты этого не сделаешь», ещё до того как Гарри осознал своё намерение. Он был в другом облике в Бельгийском волшебном посольстве, добывая у одного из сановников информацию о незаконной торговле зельями. На ящике рабочего стола сановника был символ: глаз и стрела – знак преступников, производящих палочки-убийцы, которые они отслеживали. Кролик обнаружил этот знак с помощью уже наведённого Гарри Следящего заклинания. Это было первое доказательство, что торговля незаконными зельями связана с производством тех палочек. 

Тем временем Гарри напропалую флиртовал с сановником, Филиппом Кларе, пытаясь заставить его выдать свои контакты. Кларе – ничего не замечающий и весьма впечатлённый – хвастался своей знаменитой коллекцией мётел. Услышав Кролика и разглядев символ, Гарри изменил тактику, убеждая Кларе уехать, чтобы самому осмотреть ящик, игнорируя проклятия Кролика в ухе.

Если Кролик когда-то и раздражался, это всегда провоцировал Гарри, редко исполняя все команды беспрекословно. Всё же они ещё учились работать друг с другом. Как только Гарри избавился от Кларе, Кролик перешёл к делу, помогая вскрыть замок. Кролику всегда лучше удавались технические заклинания, касающиеся разных механизмов. И когда Кролик приказал немедленно аппарировать, Гарри так и сделал. Несмотря на то, что Кролик был против проверки ящика в первую очередь - были задачи и поважнее - он никогда не прервал бы миссию без особой необходимости.

В этом Гарри научился доверять Кролику, ибо самое важное, что удалось о нём узнать – тот никогда не отступал. Коготь тоже не отступал, но человечность в нём была важнее: он мог быть и нетерпеливым, и злым, и опустошённым, поэтому с лёгкостью выпускал из виду цели миссии. Чего Кролик, судя по всему, никогда не делал. И если он оставался спокойным перед лицом жестокости и уродства преступного мира, Гарри знал – это оттого, что Кролик просто полностью сосредотачивался на миссии. Он был нацелен на победу – и побеждал.

Иногда Гарри задавался вопросом, на что была похожа настоящая жизнь Кролика. Что заставило его выбрать такой путь, почему он, казалось, полностью ушёл в работу? Он напоминал Гарри самого себя, каким он стал после войны, он не знал никого другого, кому бы нравилась такая жизнь. Вместо этого все вокруг думали, что Гарри обязан быть нормальным; его друзья, даже Рон и Гермиона, считали, что война должна наконец закончиться.

Гарри попытался жить мирной жизнью. Он думал, что хотел этого, но всё же не смог. Кем бы ни был Кролик, ему это тоже, скорее всего, не удалось. Только человек, у которого в жизни не было больше ничего, мог настолько посвятить себя делу.

Что Гарри ещё узнал о Кролике – тот был умён. Не только виртуозно вытаскивал Гарри из сложных ситуаций и предсказывал каждое его движение, но и был проницателен и даже остроумен. С ним Гарри не смеялся над всякой ерундой, как с Когтем или Роном. Кролик был утончённым и более острым на язык; иногда Гарри требовалось время, чтобы понять его.

В годы, когда Гарри преследовали тёмные маги, он научился искусству, которое не давалось ему в школе – притворяться кем-то другим, что так изящно умели делать невыразимцы. Он никогда не ценил хитрость и изобретательность до встречи со Слагхорном, после смерти Снейпа Гарри понял, что эти качества просто необходимы, чтобы выжить. Только сейчас он неожиданно оценил их и восхитился ими в Кролике.

Иногда под чарами Диктус Кролик помогал Гарри удачно лавировать в неприятных разговорах; иногда позволял ему продираться сквозь трудности самостоятельно, а затем с блеском расправлялся с ними одной меткой фразой. В некоторых ситуациях он позволял себе едкие замечания и комментарии. 

Когда Гарри вернулся из бельгийского посольства, где он флиртовал с Филиппом Кларе и вынужден был прервать осмотр таинственного ящика, он заявил Кролику, спокойно сидевшему за столом отеля и строчившему отчёт:

\- Ты чуть не послал на хер всю операцию!

Кролик пропустил мимо ушей его шпильку.

\- Думаю, всё прошло превосходно.

\- Не смешно!

\- А смех оказался очень кстати в твоей особой манере обольщения, – заметил Кролик.

\- Смех бы не помог, если бы он знал, что я смеюсь над предложенными тобой десятью способами полировки его коллекционных мётел.

Кролик снова пропустил шпильку.

\- Тогда тебе не мешало бы упомянуть один или два из них, – сказал он.

\- Вряд ли бы ему понравился способ «энергичного погружение конца в…»

\- Дрозд, – протянул Кролик, посыпая пергамент песком, чтобы высушить чернила, – какой же ты грубый.

\- Кто бы говорил!

\- Я всего лишь упомянул, что надо бы как следует прощупать черенок, – Кролик даже не ухмыльнулся, даже не взглянул на Гарри, просто нежно подул на чернила.

\- Тебе говорили, что ты ублюдок?

Кролик дёрнул носом.

\- Я обязан был напомнить об этом: нужно проявлять заботу о своём черенке. 

\- Можно подумать, тебе лет двенадцать.

Кролик пожал плечами.

\- Ну, это же ты смеялся.

\- Я не смеялся.

\- Ты прав, – Кролик снова подул на пергамент. – Больше было похоже на хихиканье.

\- Хер!..

\- Нет, – поправил его Кролик, сворачивая пергамент. – Метловище.

\- В последний раз говорю, я не собираюсь полировать его... метловище.

\- А складывалось впечатление, что ты вовсе не прочь.

\- Ты достал уже!

\- Я всего лишь предположил, что было бы здорово, если бы ты играл за обе команды в квиддиче.

\- Не с этим моржом, – Гарри опустился на неудобный отельный стул и вынул флягу, чтобы обновить действие Оборотного. Зелье уничтожило возможно начавшие уже проступать черты Гарри Поттера.

Гарри почувствовал себя намного свободнее.

Было легко признаться Кролику в бисексуальности. Легко – когда Гарри был Дроздом, но не Гарри Поттером, тому полагалось что-то более традиционное: дом с палисадником, жена и двое детей.

Всё что угодно было легко, когда он был Дроздом.

Кролик молчал так долго, что Гарри оглянулся, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Кролик наблюдал за ним.

\- Какие-то проблемы? – тихо спросил Гарри. Ему не пришло в голову, что Кролик мог быть поражён подобным откровением.

\- Нет, – ответил Кролик, отводя взгляд.

Гарри смотрел, как Кролик убирает свиток в свой рюкзак и достаёт оттуда газету. Он морщил лоб и выглядел недовольным.

\- Уверен? – голос Гарри был всё ещё тихим.

\- Да, – Кролик развернул газету, но на самом деле не глядел на неё. – Думаешь, оборот зелий связан с палочками?

\- Возможно, так или иначе, – Гарри пожал плечами.

У Кролика напряглись уголки рта, но он придерживался заданной темы:

\- Было бы неплохо узнать поточнее.

Гарри вздохнул, снова склоняя голову.

\- Помнишь, когда те маги получили преимущество надо мной на складе?

\- Ты о чём? – тон Кролика был невинным и лёгким, Гарри понял, что, какой бы пол он не предпочёл, Кролик не станет возражать.

И тогда Гарри спросил, не поднимая глаз:

\- Ты гей, так ведь?

\- Ты любишь поболтать обо мне, – Кролик встал; Гарри мог на слух проследить его перемещение.

Наверное, чай собирается делать, подумал Гарри. Не важно, в каком они находились отеле и в отеле ли вообще, Кролик всегда находил способ заварить чай. Даже если они были на явочной квартире, где Кролик никогда до этого не был, он всё равно безошибочно находил чайник.

Гарри не открывал глаза, решив, что ему нравится слушать, как Кролик возится на кухне – пусть и кухня была не совсем кухней, и Кролик – не совсем Кроликом. В обычной жизни у него были другое имя, другой голос, другое тело, но Гарри всегда чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с ним. Гарри осознал: он доверяет Кролику, тот ему нравится; нравится шум на кухне, нравятся газета Кролика на столе и запах чая.

Гарри пошевелился.

\- Я имею в виду тот случай, когда я чуть не умер.

\- А, ты об этом, – проворчал Кролик.

\- Ты сказал, они поджидали нас.

Раздался перезвон чашек.

\- В тот раз да, – теперь голос Кролика не был саркастичным.

\- Как думаешь, может, я облажался? Откуда они узнали, что я иду? 

Какое-то время лишь звякали блюдца, потом засвистел пар в чайнике.

\- Ты не облажался, – наконец сказал Кролик.

\- Уверен?

\- Абсолютно, – последовала ещё одна долгая пауза; Гарри слышал, как льётся вода. – Ты очень хорош в своём деле.

Теперь была очередь Гарри поворчать:

\- Ты наконец-то признаёшь это?

\- Я знал это с самого начала. С того первого раза, когда ты строил глазки Кожич.

Что-то горячее коснулось руки Гарри, это Кролик совал ему чашку с чаем. Гарри поднял на него взгляд, и Кролик замер на одно долгое мгновение.

Температура повышалась, распространяясь от руки по всему телу, и вскоре жар охватил Гарри полностью, Кролик смотрел на него своими огромными глазами. Не впервые Гарри подумал, что Кролик и впрямь похож на грызуна, но затем понял, что это не важно, Гарри волновало совсем другое.

Кролик отвернулся, словно между ними ничего не происходило.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – сказал он.

\- Я пытаюсь всё осмыслить, – Гарри подул на свой чай. – Кожич получает палочки от кого-то в Хорватии. Она продаёт их на север, и символ на ящике позволяет предположить, что Кларе и есть покупатель. Мы знаем, что покупатель с севера продавал их Бэйлиффу, который сейчас под арестом. А ещё есть оборот нелегальных зелий – и мы не знаем, действительно ли он как-то связан с палочками, или Кларе просто случайно заполучил несколько штук. Если взаимосвязь есть, то Кожич может быть замешана и в торговле зельями.

\- Думаю, замешана, – Кролик отошёл к окну, потягивая чай.

\- Почему?

\- Чары Слежения, – Кролик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. – Они ничего нам не дали, хотя должны были. Кажется, она гораздо умнее, чем предполагают в Отделе.

\- Или у неё есть информатор.

Кролик кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Они знали обо мне на складе, – сказал Гарри. – Они знали обо мне и сейчас, в посольстве.

Кролик покачал головой.

\- Они не знали о тебе в посольстве.

\- Я наложил Отвлекающие чары. Они были очень мощными. Масса народа могла пройти прямо в ту комнату... – проговорил Гарри.

Он был вынужден прервать операцию по приказу Кролика, потому что через Следящие чары тот заметил кого-то, кто имел очень веские основания приблизиться к кабинету Кларе.

Кролик снова покачал головой.

\- Если в том ящике было что-то важное, у них могли быть и другие причины пройти сквозь Отвлекающие чары, это не обязательно означает, что они знали о тебе.

\- К тому же, – начал Гарри и наконец отпил чай; тот был как всегда мягким и традиционно английским, – кто-то уже мог быть в кабинете.

\- Девятый уровень, может, и направил тебя проверить Кларе, – сказал Кролик, глядя в окно. – Но только я знал, что ты был в той комнате.

Воцарилось молчание, лишь звуки маггловской автомобильной сирены были слышны издалека, заглушаемые ветром, расстоянием и уличным шумом.

\- Кролик, – сказал Гарри и опустил чашку с чаем на стол, – тебе я доверяю. 

\- И у тебя есть на это причины? – Кролик смотрел в окно, отставив одну ногу чуть вперёд – поза, которая у кого-то другого казалась бы нарочито сексуальной, а у него выглядела вполне естественной, почти небрежной. 

\- Мы партнёры, – ответил Гарри и поднялся со стула.

Внезапно Кролик отвернулся от окна.

\- В тот день, на складе... – сказал он.

Гарри криво улыбнулся.

\- Какой день?

\- Ты использовал то заклинание, даже не поставив его под сомнение.

\- Это была чрезвычайная ситуация, – заметил Гарри.

\- Да. Ты был неподражаем. Малейшее колебание могло стоить тебе жизни.

\- Спасибо? – Гарри всё ещё не понимал, к чему ведёт Кролик.

Кролик снова повернулся к окну.

\- Это было опасно. Ты не знал этого заклинания и его последствий.

Гарри подошёл и встал рядом.

\- Ты пытаешься мне что-то сказать?

Кролик покачал головой. Обхватив ладонями свою чашку, он всё ещё смотрел в окно.

\- Никогда не используй неизвестные заклинания, если тебе даю их не я, а кто-то малознакомый. 

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, о чём говоришь, да?

\- Считаешь, раньше мне такое в голову не приходило? – Кролик грохнул чашкой о подоконник и наконец обернулся. – Что в Отделе есть предатель? Не думаешь, что именно это не даёт мне спать по ночам? 

Гарри действительно никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Кролик злился.

\- Боишься, что я могу поставить под угрозу миссию?

Кролик вернулся взглядом к окну.

\- Мы не можем проиграть. Не в этом деле. 

\- Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

\- Что? – Кролик осёкся. Он повернулся к Гарри, вглядываясь в его лицо. Плечи Кролика расслабились, и взгляд стал мягче. – Нет, с чего ты взял? – он снова посмотрел в окно. – Я вообще имел в виду совсем другое. 

\- Что именно? – Гарри нахмурился.

Кролик опёрся рукой о металлическую раму.

\- Я доверяю тебе.

\- Я... хорошо. За это спасибо.

\- Я никогда прежде не встречал такого как ты, – Кролик покачал головой, но не обернулся.

Кролик впервые признался Гарри в чём-то настолько личном.

\- Такого как я?

\- Да. Ты идёшь до конца.

\- Как и ты, – заметил Гарри.

Кролик долго молчал.

\- У меня никогда не было... Я обычно трудно срабатываюсь с людьми... Да, я тоже. Мне нужно победить, я сделаю всё для этого.

\- Я ничего для этого не делаю... – сказал Гарри.

\- Уверен, ты сделаешь достаточно, – голос Кролика был тихим.

\- Да, – согласился Гарри. Снаружи дождь скатывался по стеклу рваными потоками, похожими на слёзы. – Если бы ты не был на моей стороне, ты был бы очень опасен. 

\- Тебе страшно? – Кролик спрашивал об этом не в первый раз.

\- Нет, – ответил Гарри. – Ведь ты на моей стороне.

\- Я на твоей стороне, – сказал Кролик. – И я сам по себе. Ты должен уяснить это сразу: я никому не принадлежу.

Гарри шумно выдохнул.

\- Серьёзное замечание.

\- Тебя это беспокоит?

\- Однажды я уже сталкивался с этим.

Да, сталкивался, когда узнал всё о Снейпе. Снейп не был на стороне Гарри или на стороне Ордена Феникса, он дорожил только Лили. Дамблдор сделал всё для победы и шёл до конца, как и Гарри. Это не было хорошо, правильно или легко, Гарри даже не был убеждён, что это было необходимо, и наверное потеряло всякий смысл, как только война закончилась. Проблема была в том, что Гарри просто не знал, как жить иначе.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, кто я, – сказал Кролик. – А я не знаю, кто ты.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, – возразил Гарри. Кролик резко обернулся, и Гарри улыбнулся ему. – Мы просто не можем говорить об этом.

***

Гарри начал работать невыразимцем осенью две тысячи четвёртого. Он расстался с Джинни более года назад. В течение этого года Робардс всё меньше нагружал его прямыми аврорскими обязанностями. Гарри тогда едва не уволился, он уже совсем не участвовал в полевой работе. Вместо этого он сидел за столом и перекладывал бумаги. 

Робардс утверждал, что не может подвергать опасности одного из своих лучших авроров. Гарри же был убеждён, что Робардс подразумевал под этим нежелание подвергать опасности своего ставленника; политики, несомненно, находили Гарри гораздо более полезным в виде марионетки, чем в качестве сотрудника правоохранительных органов. Однако, как только Гарри стал невыразимцем, он задался вопросом, а не обхаживал ли его Робардс всё это время лишь ради положения?

Когда Гарри начал работать на Отдел, он не оставил Аврорат. Помимо личины, которая состояла из прозвища, другого облика и изменённого голоса, все новые невыразимцы получали или создавали себе карьеру для прикрытия. Многие занимали скромные места в Министерстве. 

Невыразимцы часто довольствовались мелкими должностями. Предполагалось, что руководители были под чьим-то контролем, координаторы сотрудничали с кем-то ещё, представители были подотчётны координаторам и так далее, и так далее. В Министерстве было достаточно бюрократии, чтобы незаметно скрыть почти весь Отдел тайн.

Однако Гарри был слишком заметен. Он точно не мог стать административным клерком или помощником менеджера: всегда существовала опасность, что пресса начнёт копать под него и обнаружит, что его карьера – пустышка. Поэтому Гарри остался аврором. Робардс знал, что Гарри получает приказы от кого-то сверху. Гарри был уверен, Робардс думает, что от министра. Тем временем министр, скорее всего, предполагал, что Гарри работает над проектами министерского кабинета, а в министерском же кабинете, должно быть, считали, что Гарри работает на Робардса. 

Конечно, никто напрямую не говорил, что Гарри фактически принимает приказы от Робардса или от самого министра магии, каждый из которых на самом деле мог быть агентом Отдела тайн, ласково называемого Департаментом невыразимцев или Девятым уровнем. Многие думали, что весь спецперсонал Девятого уровня работает на девятом этаже Министерства. В действительности невыразимцы занимали фиктивные рабочие места в других отделах – разумеется, когда не были на заданиях.

Рон перестал задавать Гарри вопросы об особенностях его работы, и тот прекратил беспокоиться об этом. Либо Рон догадался, что Гарри стал невыразимцем, либо сам им был. В любом случае Робардс определённо готовил Рона занять пост следующего главы Аврората, и Гарри был доволен своей работой, а Рон и подавно. Несколько раз Гарри размышлял, мог ли Рон быть Когтем. Однако Коготь имел гораздо больше опыта, чем Рон мог получить в их возрасте, к тому же Рон вряд ли сумел бы настолько хорошо притворяться. С другой стороны, раньше Гарри и не представлял, что сам будет на такое способен.

Некоторые невыразимцы определённо не работали на Министерство. У них могли быть рабочие места в сфере обслуживания, они могли быть секретарями или лаборантами. Гарри предполагал, что у большинства из них карьера строилась не так успешно, как у него.

Одним из бонусов службы невыразимцем было то, что для общественности и прессы Гарри стал скучен. Считалось, что он целыми днями просиживает в офисе, подписывая документы и рассматривая отчёты других авроров. И невыразимцы поддерживали это мнение, устраивая «утечку» информации для «Ежедневного пророка». Были истории о том, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил боится выходить на задания, в которых волшебный мир может лишиться своего спасителя, или о том, что Избранный считает себя слишком важным, чтобы работать среди толпы. Более правдоподобные рассказывали, что у Золотого мальчика поствоенный синдром, поэтому он не способен выслеживать тёмных магов, или что бремя славы превратило его в отшельника.

Последнее больше всего соответствовало истине. После разрыва с Джинни и присоединения к невыразимцам, работа стала для Гарри смыслом жизни. И работа под прикрытием – сначала с Когтем, а затем с Кроликом – отнимала значительное количество времени. В свободные же часы последнее, чего Гарри хотел – чтобы его беспокоили поклонники или знакомые, с которыми он потерял связь.

Он сохранил доверительные отношения с Роном и Гермионой, но те теперь были женаты и заняты Хьюго, да к тому же ожидали ещё одного ребёнка. Джинни была всемирно известным игроком в квиддич и часто путешествовала. Луна в качестве натуралиста моталась по удалённым уголкам мира. Хагрид переехал во Францию к мадам Максим. Оставался Невилл, но он тоже женился и жил не в Лондоне. Круг близких Гарри людей был очень узким, а тех, с кем он виделся часто, было ещё меньше.

Отправляясь в город, Гарри часто оказывался среди магглов. Если же был вынужден идти в волшебные кварталы, делал это скрытно, даже когда не работал. Просто так было легче. Иногда при работе с аврорами Гарри использовал временную личину и взял себе за правило появляться в Министерстве именно в ней. В противном случае он старался туда вообще не ходить.

В целом Гарри многое устраивало, жизнь текла почти как раньше, когда всё, что он должен был делать – это бороться, не испытывая сомнений в своей правоте.

Остальной мир постоянно менялся. У Рона с Гермионой родилась Роза, ещё пару лет – и Тедди должен был получить своё письмо из Хогвартса. Джордж женился, а Блейз Забини был избран в Визенгамот. Перси Уизли продвинулся по карьерной лестнице в Министерстве, а Луна Лавгуд обручилась. Чжоу Чанг стала целителем, а Захария Смит чего-то достиг в продажах, хотя чего именно, никто толком не знал.

Тем временем Драко Малфой проводил благотворительные балы и работал волонтёром в детских приютах. Он снимался в фотосессиях в поддержку социальных проектов и по версии журнала «Ведьмин досуг» три раза подряд был признан самым завидным женихом. Он поддерживал множество начинаний, которые менялись, казалось, каждые две недели: законное обращение со сквибами и справедливое отношение к бывшим преступникам, изучение культуры магглов и сохранение волшебных традиций, нетрудоспособность ветеранов войны и жертв заклинания «Обливиэйт». Складывалось впечатление, что надолго внимания у Малфоя ни на что не хватало, в том числе и на женщин. Каждую неделю он появлялся в светской хронике с новой спутницей. Однажды рядом с ним оказались близняшки Патилл – сразу обе.

А потом Гарри сбился со счёта и просто перестал обращать внимание на новые сплетни.

Он был недостаточно хорош будучи Гарри Поттером. Гарри Поттеру не очень удавалось завязывать отношения, общаться с прессой, составлять отчёты для главы Аврората или участвовать в жизни своих знакомых. Куда лучше он чувствовал себя в роли Чёрного Дрозда, и иногда Гарри думал, что если бы не шрам, он бы и впрямь предпочёл остаться Дроздом навсегда. 

В моменты особой проницательности Гарри понимал, что всё наоборот: он не был бы Чёрным Дроздом, не будь он Гарри Поттером. Если бы не шрам, у него была бы нормальная жизнь. 

Может быть, он даже хотел этого. 

***

На двадцать первом сеансе совместной работы, Кролик узнал, что Гарри был Гарри Поттером.

Это была глупая, тупая ошибка. Однако с Когтем такую ошибку Гарри совершал десятки раз. Можно было предугадать. Кролик гораздо проницательнее Когтя, Гарри должен был знать, что не выйдет сухим из воды.

Это произошло, когда Гарри прятался в коридорах учреждения, где, как они думали, могли производиться фальсифицированные палочки. Он настроил заклинание Слежения, и Кролик всё контролировал. Гарри выскочил в коридор, и как раз в этот момент Кролик предупредил его, что приближается группа ведьм.

«Слишком поздно, – сказал Кролик ему в ухо. – Ты должен прервать миссию».

Гарри специально переместился в слепую зону заклинания Слежения, чтобы Кролик не смог его увидеть в этот момент, и надел мантию-невидимку. Гарри крался за ведьмами до конца коридора, а в ухе надрывался голос Кролика:

«Дрозд? Дрозд, ты меня слышишь? Где ты? Назови свои координаты!»

Ведьмы ушли, и Гарри – снова в слепой зоне – снял мантию-невидимку. В конце коридора была мастерская. Войдя в неё, Гарри тщательно закрыл дверь и наложил новое заклинание Слежения. 

«Дрозд!..»

\- Они меня упустили, – прошептал Гарри. – Я добрался до конца коридора. Думаю, это то самое место, где они делают палочки.

Наступила продолжительная тишина, Кролик молчал всё время, пока Гарри обследовал мастерскую. Гарри обнаружил древесину разных пород – берёзы, ивы, ясеня – а так же перья, шерсть, нитки всяких оттенков, сорняки и стебли цветов. Это несомненно была мастерская для изготовления палочек. 

«Слева от тебя», – наконец заговорил Кролик, он всегда всё замечал быстрее Гарри. Голос Кролика звучал странно. 

Слева от Гарри были длинные тонкие коробки с готовыми палочками. Девятый уровень проверил бы их, чтобы узнать, были ли они уже теми опасными палочками или нет. Гарри взял пять штук и аппарировал назад в отель.

Кролика там не было.

Гарри выложил палочки.

\- Кролик? – он посмотрел вокруг. – Кролик? Где ты?

Он знал, что Кролик может услышать его благодаря чарам прослушивания, если те всё ещё были активны. Гарри постучал по уху. 

\- Кролик! 

«Пятнадцать минут», – всё, что сказал Кролик.

Нахмурившись, Гарри сел ждать. Конечно, Кролика могли схватить, но он в любом случае успел бы предупредить Гарри. Вся эта ситуация ему не нравилась. Он вынул одну палочку из коробки и принялся вертеть её в руках.

Через четверть часа Кролик вернулся, и тихо прошёл в комнату. 

Гарри поднял на него взгляд.

\- Куда ты ходил? 

\- Нон-диктум, – сказал Кролик.

\- Нон-диктум, – повторил Гарри.

Кролик кивнул так, словно бы сомневался, что Гарри был его напарником. Нашарил флакон в своей сумке и выпил Оборотное одним глотком.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, – заметил Гарри. – Что-то случилось?

Кролик медленно отвернулся.

Гарри нахмурился сильнее. Кролик выглядел опустошённым, хотя миссия была непродолжительной и довольно успешной. Казалось, он был в порядке, когда Гарри отправлялся на задание.

\- Куда ты выходил? – снова спросил он.

\- Когда я говорю тебе прекратить миссию, ты так и делаешь, – голос Кролика был тихим.

Старый спор уже не раздражал. Если это единственное, что беспокоило Кролика, Гарри был только рад.

\- Я же проскочил. Плёвое дело! Что...

Нос Кролика дёрнулся.

\- Ты мог раскрыть себя.

\- Они не видели меня. Я уверен, – Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Ты идиот! – Кролик обернулся к Гарри, его тонкие губы побледнели от ярости. – Ты думаешь, личины, псевдонимы – они лишь для забавы?

Гарри сморщил лоб.

\- Что ты...

Губы Кролика скривились; Гарри давно не обращал внимания, но теперь вспомнил, что Кролик был далеко не красавец.

\- Думаешь, это игра?

\- Да что за проблемы? – воскликнул Гарри. – Где...

\- Чёрт возьми! – Кролик дрожал от ярости. – Насколько я знаю, только один человек в мире владеет мантией-невидимкой.

\- Ой, – проронил Гарри.

Между ними воцарилось молчание.

\- Предполагаю, бессмысленно утверждать, что это была не мантия-невидимка, – сказал наконец Гарри.

\- Как ты мог быть настолько глуп?

Гарри сглотнул.

\- Я...

\- Идиот, – Кролик опустился в кресло рядом со столом. – Что, если бы я был шпионом? Что, если бы я собирался подставить тебя, а теперь знаю, кто ты на самом деле, и ты не просто какой-то там, кого я могу... Ты, блядь, идиот. Ты такой идиот!

Гарри всё ещё не мог осознать случившееся. Первое, что он узнал как невыразимец – никому нельзя раскрывать свою истинную сущность. Никому и никогда. 

\- Ты не шпион, – всё, что он мог придумать в ответ.

\- Ёбаный остряк, – высказался Кролик. – Конечно же я шпион.

Ну да, так собственно и было.

\- Шпион Отдела, – уточнил Гарри. – Я же говорю, я доверяю...

\- Правильно, Отдела, – сказал Кролик. – А если бы я работал не на Отдел, представляешь, сколько власти я бы получил теперь? Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько у меня над тобой власти?

\- Я сказал, я тебе доверяю.

Кролик вздрогнул. Дрожь прошла по всему его телу, будто отвращение, которое он чувствовал, пересилило его.

\- Чёрт. Чёрт. Как ты можешь говорить такие вещи?

\- Могу и всё.

\- Не говори этого.

\- Я говорил так и прежде.

\- Тогда я не знал, что ты... – Кролик запнулся, словно натолкнувшись на кирпичную стену, казалось даже наедине в комнате он не мог произнести имя Гарри, будто оно было для него под особым запретом. – Я не знал, кем ты был.

\- Ничего не изменилось, я всё ещё доверяю тебе.

\- Но я не знал, что ты был... им.

Гарри посмотрел с любопытством.

\- Ты знал его? – спросил он так, словно Гарри Поттер – это совсем другой человек.

Кролик просто покачал головой.

\- Понимаешь, если бы меня пытали...

\- Я этого не допущу.

\- И как ты собираешься это предотвратить? Думаешь, только потому, что ты убил Тёмного...

\- Нет, – Кролик выглядел таким хрупким, бледным и побеждённым, сидя напротив; Гарри всегда догадывался, что Кролик был моложе своего облика, хотя иногда в это было трудно поверить; он казался чертовски измотанным. – Но я отдал бы жизнь за тебя, – закончил Гарри.

Кролик издал непонятный звук – Гарри не смог бы объяснить, что он означал, только это был болезненный звук, словно от страдания, гложущего изнутри.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, – сказал Кролик, вставая. – Я не могу.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Смотри, если тебя захватят...

\- Я не о том, – Кролик резко дёрнул головой.

Гарри наблюдал за ним – казалось Кролик переживает реальную, физическую боль.

\- Тогда в чём дело? – тихо спросил Гарри.

\- Дело в этом, – Кролик неопределённо махнул рукой. – В тебе.

Внезапно Гарри осознал проблему. Он был Гарри Поттером, только и всего. Поскольку фотовспышки давно перестали его слепить, и письма от фанатов теперь текли лишь тонким ручейком, он почти забыл, как это было, как это могло быть. Он редко появлялся на публике, да и «Пророк» нечасто упоминал его имя.

Голос Гарри был всё ещё тих, когда он произнёс:

\- Думал, ты не из тех, кого может смутить, что я – это я. 

\- Я как раз из тех самых!

После этих слов в комнате повисла тишина, и Гарри в тысячный раз спросил себя, кем же был Кролик. Знал ли тот его в школе? Он мог быть преподавателем, одноклассником, другом, бывшим любовником, и всё же трудно было представить, что Гарри, возможно, знал Кролика в каком-то другом качестве.

Гарри распознал бы его.

Даже не имея представления о лице, голосе, имени, Гарри был уверен, что всё равно узнал бы его.

\- Ты лучший партнёр, который когда-либо у меня был, – озвучил Гарри единственную мысль, вертевшуюся у него в голове. – Ты один из моих лучших друзей.

Смех Кролика показался несколько истеричным.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань, – попросил Гарри.

Притихший на долгое время Кролик отёр лицо тощей рукой и наконец вздохнул.

\- Ты должен принять свою дозу.

Гарри не спеша вынул свою флягу и уставился на неё.

\- Не смей, – сказал Кролик.

\- Если ты уже знаешь, кто я... – начал Гарри.

\- Я не должен был, – возразил Кролик.

\- Обливиэйт? – предложил Гарри.

\- Я... – Кролик наконец-то повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него. – Это было бы лучшим выходом.

\- Ты этого хочешь?

\- Ты должен, – Кролик судорожно сглотнул.

\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Кролик лишь опустил глаза.

\- Меня не беспокоит, что ты знаешь, – сказал Гарри, подходя ближе. – С другими бы беспокоило, но не с тобой.

\- Нельзя пропускать дозу. Даже если мы только вдвоём.

Гарри покачал головой. 

\- Я бы принял её в любом случае, – он открыл флягу и решительно проглотил зелье. Пока Оборотное укрепляло облик, Кролик хмурился. Скорее всего, он не верил Гарри, и тот пояснил: – Я люблю свою личину.

\- Ты... что?

Гарри пожал плечами, убирая флягу.

\- Она мне нравится.

\- Но ты... Почему?

Гарри спокойно смотрел на Кролика.

\- На этом теле нет шрамов.

Тот должен был знать, что за шрамы. Все знали шрамы Гарри Поттера.

Кролик дрожал, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

\- Ты слишком доверчив.

\- У меня нет причин опасаться. Не с тобой. 

Наконец Кролик поднял на него взгляд.

\- Причины опасаться всегда есть, – на несколько долгих мгновений Кролик сосредоточил взгляд на губах Гарри, затем посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сказал хриплым голосом: – Я не разочарую тебя.

Гарри потянулся к нему, но Кролик отступил назад.

\- Я ещё ни разу не разочаровался в тебе, – сказал Гарри, опуская руку.

Кролик яростно замотал головой.

\- Обещаю. Я не подведу тебя.

\- Не думаю, что ты мог бы, – сказал Гарри.

\- Кстати, – добавил Кролик, – если ты ещё раз натянешь на себя это дерьмо, я тебя убью.

Гарри открыл рот.

\- И не смей говорить, что это работает. Если я смог опознать эту мантию-невидимку – любой сможет.

\- Да, но... – Гарри сделал неопределённый жест рукой. – Невидимость!..

\- Мне плевать. Принимай это или катись ко всем чертям, это слишком опасно. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Да? – Кролик сузил глаза. – И тебе можно доверять?

Гарри состроил страдальческую гримасу.

\- Значит я тебе доверяю, а ты мне – нет?

\- Ни на йоту, – глаза у Кролика остались прищуренными.

Возможно, Кроликом была Джинни – она была так же неотразима в гневе. Гарри залез в потайной карман и вытащил мантию.

\- Вот.

\- Я... – Кролик попятился, его глаза почти комично расширились. – Я не имел в виду, что ты должен отдать её мне.

\- Она будет меня искушать, – пояснил Гарри. – Бери.

Сделав ещё один шаг назад, Кролик сказал:

\- Ты не можешь отдать её мне.

\- Только на хранение.

Кролик потряс головой.

\- Твой отец... – начал было он и остановился.

Это не означало, что Кролик знал слишком много: теперь уже всем была известна история мантии-невидимки.

\- И Дамблдор, – сказал Гарри, становясь вплотную к Кролику, и дёргая его за рукав. – Бери.

Посмотрев на мерцающую ткань в руках Гарри, Кролик повторил:

\- Ты не можешь отдать её мне.

\- Я это уже сделал.

\- Ты... – проговорил Кролик и не закончил фразу. Дрожа, он опять посмотрел на мантию и осторожно взял её. Одна из его рук исчезла, когда мантия оказалась над ней.

\- Она тебе идёт, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Кролик закатил глаза.

\- Спасибо.

Гарри пожал плечом.

\- Береги её.

\- Обещаю, – сказал Кролик снова.

***

Часть 2

 

Гарри второй раз разговаривал с Драко Малфоем после судов над Пожирателями; он натыкался на Малфоя в тысяче статей ежедневных газет, в распространяемых бесплатных каталогах, на огромных колдографиях рекламных щитов, развешанных по стенам зданий и восхваляющих его благотворительность, но не разговаривал с ним до торжественного бала в Министерстве.

\- Эй, – сказал Гарри Кролику тремя днями ранее. – Ты должен пойти.

\- Министерский бал? – Кролик поднял глаза; он читал газету, а у его локтя стояла чашка с неизменным чаем.

\- Да, – сказал Гарри. – Будет весело.

Кролик вернулся к своей статье.

\- Понятие тайны личности ничего не значит для тебя?

Гарри пульнул в Кролика драже «Берти Боттс».

\- Ты мог бы не пользоваться личиной, – сказал он. – Просто приходи в своём собственном облике. 

\- Вот опять... Думаю, ты провалил свой экзамен по Скрытности в школе.

\- Разве это школа! Просто странная программа переподготовки. 

\- Ничего странного, – Кролик нахмурился, уткнувшись в газету. – Мне там нравилось.

Гарри закатил глаза.

\- Вероятно, потому, что сам ты успешно справлялся со всеми тестами. Ты такой же как Она... – он остановился. Хотя Кролик отлично знал, кем был Гарри, ни один из них никогда не называл имён. – Я про подругу.

Кролик перевернул страницу.

\- Иногда меня беспокоит, как ты вообще сумел сдать тесты.

\- Приходи, – повторил Гарри.

\- Что если я не приглашён? – спросил Кролик.

\- Я могу достать для тебя чистое приглашение. Просто зачаруй его, проставив своё настоящее имя. Никто не будет знать, что тебя там не должно быть. А если ты приглашён, иди, даже не раздумывай.

\- В таком случае ты не поймёшь, кто я, – Кролик перевернул следующую страницу.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами, съедая по одному драже разного вкуса.

\- Я не пойму, кто ты в любом случае.

\- Возможно, все твои друзья в Министерстве будут знать, что я не принадлежу их кругу.

Гарри фыркнул.

\- Они не мои друзья.

Кролик оторвался от чтения и смерил его тяжёлым взглядом поверх газеты.

\- Ну, я имею в виду, – поправился Гарри, вспомнив Рона, Гермиону и других, – по крайней мере большинство из них.

Кролик продолжил чтение.

\- Кроме того, – добавил Гарри, – это маловероятно.

\- Что маловероятно? – Кролик даже не оторвал взгляда от страниц.

\- Что они подумают, что тебе там не место. У большинства невыразимцев есть рабочие места в Министерстве.

Кролик дёрнул носом.

\- Хочешь меня подловить?

\- А тебе не кажется несправедливым, что ты знаешь, кто я, а мне о тебе ничего не известно?

Кролик снова дёрнул носом. У них уже был подобный разговор (на двадцать девятой миссии), после которого опасения Кролика относительно раскрытия истинной личности Гарри сменились добродушным подтруниванием. 

\- Если ты так говоришь... – пробормотал Кролик, не потрудившись закончить фразу. 

\- Да, да, – Гарри вздохнул. – Я лишь хочу... Я хочу, – сказал он.

\- Жаль, что мне не достался более здравомыслящий напарник, – посетовал Кролик.

\- Ты знаешь, что любишь меня.

Кролик эти слова не прокомментировал. Когда Гарри поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, тот подчёркнуто прилежно изучал «Ежедневный пророк».

\- Зачем ты читаешь эту ерунду? – спросил Гарри.

\- Хочу быть в курсе.

\- Уверен, бал даст тебе больше информации.

\- Мы уже выяснили, что ты всё равно не узнаешь, кто я.

\- Может, и узнаю.

\- Какая прелесть. Теперь, когда ты находишься в постоянной опасности, ты хотел бы поставить под угрозу и мою личность тоже. Потрясающий план. 

\- Иногда ты такой мудак.

Кролик принялся складывать газету.

\- Тогда не приглашай меня.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл.

\- Я не реальный человек, ты знаешь. Это всего лишь личина.

\- Я узнал бы тебя, если бы ты согласился попытаться обойти мой, как ты его называешь, «потрясающий план».

\- Думаю, мне не стоит этого делать.

\- Знаешь, – Гарри вздохнул, – просто помни, что этим ты сделаешь мне приятное.

Кролик, всё ещё складывавший газету, замер.

\- Почему?

\- Да потому.

\- Как всегда, я в восторге от твоих способностей в аргументации.

Гарри так и не смог добиться от Кролика обещания пойти на бал. Лишь надевая праздничную мантию, понял, что Кролик также и не отказался. Это открытие взволновало Гарри; он не солгал: одно только знание, что Кролик, возможно, там будет, заставляло чувствовать себя лучше.

Всякий раз, когда Гарри был на работе, он знал, что Кролик где-то рядом и как друг наблюдает за ним. Тут было бы то же самое, кроме чар Диктус.

Вместо всего этого на балу был Драко Малфой.

Вообще-то Гарри редко присутствовал на торжествах в Министерстве. Он не появился бы ни на одном из них, если бы не работа, но было не сложно несколько раз в год показываться на подобных мероприятиях, где каждый мог увидеть его и убедиться, что с Гарри Поттером не происходит ничего особенного. Поклонники расхватывали его фотографии, толпились вокруг него, а удостоверившись, что все статьи в «Пророке» правдивы, разочаровывались и на пару месяцев оставляли Гарри в покое. 

О прибытии Малфоя Гарри догадался по тому, что шум и волнение, сосредоточенные вокруг него самого, внезапно переместились ко входу в зал. Несмотря на то, что Гарри стал менее популярен, по-прежнему немногие могли похитить внимание публики у героя волшебного мира. Очевидно, Драко Малфой принадлежал к их числу.

Хотя Малфой всё ещё бросал наличные на всякие благотворительные нужды, теперь он был известен скорее своим богатством и красотой, нежели трогательной историей о раскаявшемся Пожирателе смерти, ставшим поборником справедливости. Он устраивал грандиозные благотворительные балы, половина из которых, по слухам, заканчивалась оргиями. Он крутил романы с политическими деятелями и звёздами эстрады, впрочем никогда не длившиеся более недели. Он принимал участие в рекламных фотосессиях для различных аукционов и компаний, тратил тысячи галлеонов на парфюм и дизайнерскую одежду, отдавая затем всё это приютам, которые не могли этим воспользоваться. Он вообще был возмутителен и желанен, поэтому – разумеется – теперь волшебный мир любил Малфоя даже больше, чем когда тот пытался завоевать эту любовь.

Избавившись от лести, Гарри почувствовал облегчение и вознамерился избегать общества всю оставшуюся часть ночи.

И уже было думал, что преуспел в этом, когда поздно вечером услышал у себя за спиной тихий голос:

\- Привет, Гарри Поттер.

Проблема состояла в том, что Драко Малфой не имел права быть таким великолепным, но был, и даже более. Лицом к лицу он производил гораздо большее впечатление, чем в любой колонке светской хроники, и он был в десять раз привлекательнее, чем в тот день, когда Гарри видел его в последний раз – в изоляторе для допросов, куда Малфой попал по обвинению в мошенничестве с зельями. 

\- Малфой, – выдавил Гарри и отвернулся.

Малфой, видимо, не понял намёка.

\- Шикарный приём, – сказал он.

\- Неужели.

\- И погода просто прекрасная.

Гарри повернулся к нему.

\- Что ты хочешь?

На лице Малфоя играла улыбка, впрочем довольно изменчивая.

\- Я не уверен... – произнёс он; в словах угадывался сарказм. – Тур вальса?

Гарри возвёл глаза к небу.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Малфой просто стоял рядом некоторое время, и Гарри ощущал его присутствие за спиной: такой высокий, красивый и едкий, и наверняка размышляющий, как бы унизить Гарри Поттера. И, должно быть, идея наконец у Малфоя созрела, потому что он спросил:

\- Ждёшь кого-то, Поттер?

Гарри напрягся.

\- Нет.

\- А похоже, что ждёшь, – голос Малфоя звучал ещё тише.

\- Я не жду никого, – Малфой так и не отошёл, и Гарри в конечном итоге снова повернулся к нему. – Почему ты здесь?

\- Я был приглашён, – Малфой поморщился.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не провести время со своими многочисленными поклонниками? Они наверняка уже соскучились.

Щёки Малфоя порозовели.

\- Кстати, о многочисленных поклонниках. Где твои? Ах, да, у тебя же больше нет никого.

\- Возможно, я не плачу им, как ты?

Малфой рассмеялся – внезапный, резкий звук, словно треснул лёд на реке.

\- Возможно, они просто любят меня больше.

\- Наверняка они лебезят перед тобой лишь из-за твоей блистательной внешности, – выпалил Гарри.

\- Ты ничуть не изменился, Поттер.

\- Как и ты.

\- Думаешь? Ты ведь меня совсем не знаешь.

\- Ты прав. Не знаю, – Гарри посмотрел на него в упор и убедился: всё верно, он не знал этого человека. Он больше не знал Малфоя. – Ты работаешь волонтёром в детских домах, – примирительно произнёс Гарри.

\- Ах, это... – Малфой снова рассмеялся. – Это так утомительно. Хотя, возможно, все дети ведут себя одинаково, если у них нет родителей. Помню, когда тебя пригласили в Хогвартс, ты был практически диким.

\- Уверен, даже дикие животные достаточно разбираются в жизни, чтобы держаться от тебя подальше, – сказал Гарри. – Особенно, когда ты начинаешь кричать на них.

Малфой не унимался:

\- Возможно, если бы люди всегда держали своих домашних животных на привязи, те бы не представляли опасности для школьников.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Клювокрыла или Клыка? Помнится, ты сбежал как девчонка от обоих.

Малфой усмехнулся.

\- Почему же, Поттер. Думаю, это очевидно: я имел в виду Хагрида. Хотя, раз ты сам вспомнил… Это же можно сказать и о твоём крёстном.

\- Пошёл на хуй, Малфой.

\- Думаешь, только потому, что ты – Гарри Поттер, ты можешь говорить что угодно? Как же замечательно быть настолько крутым!

\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.

Малфой засмеялся.

\- Я знаю о тебе. Я знаю о тебе всё.

\- Уверен, что знаешь, – Гарри чувствовал себя жестоким как никогда. – Ты всегда знал обо мне всё. Уверен, папочка многому тебя научил.

Голос Малфоя заледенел:

\- Не говори о моём отце.

\- Тогда не говори со мной.

Малфой снова усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, не буду. Пожалуй, я не много от этого потеряю.

И Малфой ушёл. Гарри снова и снова вглядывался в толпу, но Кролик был прав. Он мог быть здесь, только Гарри всё равно не сумел бы его узнать. Гарри надеялся, что сможет его почувствовать, а потом задался вопросом: когда это его аналитик, чьё настоящее имя даже не было известно Гарри, стал ему настолько близок.

***

\- Это было ужасно, – сказал Гарри Кролику позже. В этот раз они находились на явочной квартире, но она была столь же бесцветной и безликой, как все гостиничные номера. – Ты не пришёл.

Кролик колдовал над металлическими деталями оснастки, которую Гарри должен был взять с собой, отправляясь в место назначения, и даже не поднял взгляда. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю.

Кролик что-то проворчал, нагибаясь ниже, чтобы применить особенно трудное заклинание.

\- Всё обстояло бы намного лучше, будь ты там, – Гарри зачаровывал свою одежду для ближайшей миссии. – Но тебя там не было, так ведь? 

\- Нет, – Кролик продолжал накладывать чары.

Гарри снова вздохнул.

Наконец Кролик закончил колдовать.

\- Всё, это должно работать.

Когда он передавал Гарри оснастку, их пальцы соприкоснулись. Кролик быстро убрал руку, и Гарри посмотрел на него.

\- Как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь встретимся? Не по работе, я имею в виду.

Кролик отвернулся.

\- Ты же знаешь, мы не можем.

\- Я не согласен, – сказал Гарри. – Но я знаю.

\- Тантум дико тиби*, – прошептал Кролик, направляя палочку на себя.

Гарри снова вздохнул.

\- Тантум дико тиби, – повторил он, заканчивая заклинание Диктус. – Я скучал по тебе, – сказал он, понимая, что Кролик может услышать эти слова и в комнате, и через чары прослушивания в своём ухе.

\- Я знаю, – буркнул Кролик. – Знаю.

\- Давай сделаем это, – сказал Гарри и аппарировал.

На Девятом уровне наконец завершили проверку палочек, конфискованных Гарри на объекте, где он использовал свою мантию-невидимку. К сожалению, хотя в палочках и были найдены вплетённые опасные заклинания, никаких подсказок относительно того, кто эти палочки изготавливал, обнаружить не удалось, и Гарри с Кроликом вернулись к незаконной торговле зельями, надеясь разыскать дополнительные связи через Кларе. 

Миссия (тридцатая для Гарри с Кроликом) была просто полицейским надзором. Гарри снова собирался наблюдать за Кожич, у которой была назначена встреча с третьей стороной, остававшейся пока неизвестной. Как предполагалось, Гарри должен был вести наблюдение и собрать любые доказательства, после того, как преступники освободят помещение – на это Кроликом и был настроен ключ. Позже Девятый уровень исследовал бы в Омуте памяти воспоминания Гарри для получения новых подсказок. Тем временем Кролик всё контролировал через чары Слежения.

Аппарировав, Гарри понял, что явился слишком рано.

«Мне это не нравится», – сказал Кролик.

\- Возможно, они опоздали на свои поезда? – предположил Гарри, понизив голос, чтобы Кожич, будь она уже близко, не услышала его. Он находился на складе, под тяжёлой сетью чар, которую навесил на свою одежду. Основная часть предстоящей встречи вместе со всеми приветствиями, скорее всего, должна была произойти в офисе, запертом охранными заклинаниями. У Гарри на этот случай были с собой Удлинители ушей, зачарованные на невидимость и готовые к работе.

«Отдел ошибся со временем», – сказал Кролик.

\- Такое случается.

«Случается, – согласился Кролик. – Такое случается с камикадзе».

\- Волнуешься? – Гарри обнаружил, что ухмыляется.

«Нет. Это всего лишь защитная реакция… Да».

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке.

«Мне не нравится всё это», – повторил Кролик.

\- Как насчёт того, что... – проговорил Гарри. – Если я выживу, ты покупаешь мне пинту пива.

Последовала тишина. А затем в ухе прозвучало: 

«Ты ставишь? На свою жизнь?»

\- Возможно.

«Пинту».

\- Со мной.

Снова тишина, затем ответ: 

«Мы не можем».

Гарри сдвинулся, оставляя следы на пыльном полу склада.

\- Я знаю. Ну скажи, что согласен.

Пауза растянулась.

«Всё это не реально».

Гарри нахмурился и посмотрел вокруг. Он был ограничен заклинанием невидимости; место было грязным и неудобным.

\- Тогда считай это сраной мечтой, – сказал он.

«Но ты же знаешь, что это не реально».

\- Не представляю, о чём ты.

«Да уж точно».

\- Ну, что? – когда Кролик не ответил, Гарри переместился в пыли. – Просто скажи, что пойдёшь со мной. Я знаю, мы не можем. Просто скажи.

«Да что у тебя за проблема?»

Гарри не знал.

\- Было бы неплохо, – ответил он наконец, – просто стать обычным парнем. Хоть ненадолго.

Молчание продолжилось.

\- Знаешь, – сказал Гарри, – ты единственный друг, которого я выбрал сам. 

«Ты опять забыл, что я знаю, кто ты».

Гарри повозил в пыли носком ботинка.

\- Я помню. И понимаю, о ком ты подумал. Ты прав: они лучшие друзья, которых только можно пожелать. Но они уже знали, кто я, прежде чем я подружился с ними. Для них я был известным человеком до того, как стал их другом.

После непродолжительной паузы Кролик сказал:

«Одна из них была не из нашего мира. Ты не можешь искренне считать, что она подружилась с тобой из-за твоей известности».

\- Нет, конечно, я так не считаю. И он тоже не из-за этого. Они такие замечательные, но с ними я никогда не бываю... просто собой. Когда я не в облике, я имею в виду.

Последовала ещё одна длинная пауза.

«Извини. За бал».

\- Забудь. Я знаю, глупо было просить. Я всего лишь... Иногда мне хочется, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.

Кролик понизил голос:

«Иногда мне тоже этого хочется».  
_________________  
* Tantum dico tibi (лат.) – говорю только тебе.

***

В третий раз после судов над Пожирателями Гарри говорил с Драко Малфоем спустя неделю после тридцатой миссии. Кожич не появилась, не появились и её подельники. Можно было придумать миллион причин, повлиявших на изменение обстоятельств встречи, и все они не нравились Кролику. После того, как стало ясно, что никто не приедет, Гарри проверил офис – тот оказался чист.

Гарри возвратился из Бельгии на площадь Гриммо 12 разочарованный и разбитый. Он ходил в Министерство один или пару раз на неделе, чтобы создать видимость работы, после чего неизменно направлялся в паб. Рон и Гермиона с удовольствием составили бы ему компанию, но Гарри знал, что им и без него было неплохо. Никого другого Гарри видеть не хотел, а Рон и Гермиона были заняты заботами о Розе и Хьюго.

«Святой Георгий и Дракон» был маггловским баром, и Гарри иногда заходил туда, главным образом потому, что там его никто не узнавал. Паб был самый обыкновенный – с жирной рыбой, жареным картофелем, сосисками с пюре и бесконечным количеством сортов пива в меню. Лишь только Гарри обосновался за столиком, к нему подошёл Драко Малфой. 

\- Что я вижу... – сказал Малфой. – Да это... Да это сам Гарри Поттер. 

И он принялся разматывать шарф, словно Гарри уже предложил ему присоединиться.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Гарри.

\- Я? – Малфой снял плащ и повесил его на вешалку. – Я просто мимо проходил, – и скользнул на место напротив Гарри.

\- Ты привлекаешь внимание, – заметил Гарри.

\- С чего вдруг?

Гарри внезапно понял, что на Малфоя действительно никто не смотрел. Магглы просто не знали, что Драко Малфой не должен так хорошо выглядеть – с этими своими длинными ногами и утончённым аристократическим изяществом.

У стола появилась официантка, и Малфой тут же осветил её улыбкой уровня «Люмос», словно подобного обращения заслуживал любой.

\- Что будем заказывать? – спросила официантка.

\- Пинту пива, – сказал Малфой. – Лучше тёмного. Можете принести мне что-нибудь из Темзы? 

\- Как долго вы собираетесь прожить после этого? – рассмеялась официантка.

\- Вечность, – ответил Малфой и развалился на стуле.

\- Такой здоровый? 

\- На размер никто не жаловался, – усмехнулся Малфой.

Официантка смущённо хихикнула.

\- У нас есть отличные крепкие устрицы.

\- Звучит божественно. Ты уже заказал, Гарри? 

\- Нет ещё.

Малфой подмигнул официантке.

\- Тогда рюмку ликёра. И ещё коньяк. Чистый, комнатной температуры. Де ла Мэн тысяча восемьсот девяносто шестого года, если у вас есть.

\- Э... – замялась официантка.

\- А, ну конечно. Простите... – Малфой окинул Гарри нечитаемым взглядом и надул губы. – Водка. Надеюсь, водка у вас есть? 

\- Есть водка, – обрадовалась она, и Малфой одарил её ещё одной сияющей улыбкой.

\- Что ты делаешь, Малфой? – спросил Гарри, когда официантка ушла.

\- Заказываю выпивку? – Малфой умудрился выглядеть невинным.

\- Прекрасно.

Гарри предположил, что Малфой пытается наладить с ним отношения. С другой стороны, всё могло быть иначе, возможно Малфой явился только затем, чтобы доставать его.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Малфоя. Некоторое время он просто обводил своими длинными потрясающими пальцами узоры на дереве стола. Когда же заговорил снова, его голос казался каким-то чужим, словно он говорил с кем-то ещё:

\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что мы не с того начали?

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Нет, вообще-то.

\- В тот день в поезде. Я был... – Малфой поднял глаза со своими слишком привлекательными ресницами. – Я вёл себя довольно мерзко. Мне жаль.

Гарри уставился на него.

\- Ты всегда был довольно мерзким.

\- Да, был. Наверное, – губы Малфоя тронула странная ускользающая улыбка – совсем незнакомая. – Эдакий Пожиратель смерти в Хогвартсе.

\- Как ни странно, я это помню, – сказал Гарри.

\- Я пытался убить Дамблдора. Даже если и не преуспел в этом, я всё равно причинил боль многим людям, – продолжил Малфой. – Это моё мировоззрение: всё, во что я верил или пытался сделать – всё было неправильным.

\- Да уж.

Когда молчание затянулось, Малфой сказал:

\- Я должен встать на колени?

Гарри представил Малфоя на коленях, а затем попытался вытравить эту картину из мыслей.

\- Зачем? – спросил он.

Малфой слабо усмехнулся:

\- Чтобы начать всё сначала?

\- Почему?

Драко Малфой был популярен. Волшебный мир, по-видимому, либо забыл, либо простил ему преступное прошлое. Малфой сам выстроил свою жизнь и, насколько понимал Гарри, это стоило ему немалого труда. Он мог спать с игроками разных квиддичных команд каждую неделю и абсолютно неверно истолковывать идеи некоммерческих организаций, но он всё равно отдавал немалые деньги на благотворительность или вдруг появлялся добровольцем в больницах в мантии за несколько тысяч галлеонов. И он всё ещё участвовал в фотосессиях. Даже если он сам и не изменился, по крайней мере, он совершал теперь совсем иные поступки.

Мир изменился – почему бы не измениться и Драко Малфою. Гарри просто не мог понять, почему это внезапно стало иметь какое-то отношение лично к нему. 

\- Я всего лишь имел в виду, что мы вполне могли бы попытаться забыть старые обиды, – сказал Малфой, вклиниваясь в мысли Гарри.

\- Думаешь, я держу на тебя обиду?

У Малфоя на губах всё ещё теплилась та странная улыбка.

\- А разве нет?

Гарри насупился.

\- Малфой, как я могу держать обиду? Да я вообще о тебе не думаю.

Улыбка погасла.

\- Правильно. Наверняка есть более важные вещи, чтобы думать о них, тебе явно не до меня.

\- Откровенно говоря, да.

\- Нет времени на простых людей.

\- Брось. Ты знаешь, что я не такой, – отмахнулся Гарри.

\- Нет? Это не ты, задрав нос, вышагивал по Хогвартсу все шесть из семи лет? Кем бы ни был тот малый, у вас с ним было поразительное сходство.

\- Это как раз ты был той задницей.

\- Я более творчески подходил к навешиванию ярлыков, – усмехнулся Малфой.

\- «Поттер – вонючка»?

\- Только Диггори был истинным чемпионом Хогвартса, – надменно заявил Малфой.

\- Ты говорил о поезде, – напомнил Гарри. – Когда я думаю о тебе в поезде, единственное, что вспоминается – это как ты смеялся над Седриком. Который недавно умер. Как тебе это?

\- Я никогда не смеялся над Диггори!

\- Но ты гордился тем, что твой отец участвовал в убийстве, не так ли.

\- Так, Поттер, – лицо Малфоя побелело. – А сам себя ты никогда не обвинял в смерти Диггори?

\- Каждый день, – ответил Гарри, и Малфой сразу сник.

Его взгляд стал мягким как бархат, а руки намертво вцепились в край стола.

\- Гарри... – произнёс он, и что-то странное было в его голосе, что-то умоляющее и полузнакомое...

\- Водка и пиво, – объявила официантка, сгружая заказ с подноса.

Малфой мельком взглянул на неё, к нему постепенно возвращался нормальный цвет лица.

\- Спасибо, – сказал он.

\- Прямо из Темзы, – хихикнула официантка.

\- Сами доставали, ручками? – слегка улыбаясь, поинтересовался Малфой.

Смеясь, официантка ответила:

\- А вы бы хотели?

\- О, а у вас хорошо получается?

\- Вам понравится, – уверила официантка. – Могу я ещё что-нибудь для вас сделать?

\- Это зависит от... – Малфой взглянул на неё из-под ресниц. 

Официантка лишь снова рассмеялась.

\- Смотрите за ним в оба, – сказала она Гарри.

Когда она ушла, улыбка испарилась с лица Малфоя. Он опустил взгляд и, ущипнув себя за переносицу, нахмурился.

\- Слушай, Малфой... – Гарри вздохнул.

\- Ни о чём не беспокойся, – Малфой схватил стопку водки и выпил залпом.

Так пить было как-то не по-малфоевски. Взгляду открылась длинная линия шеи, кадык и уязвимая кожа под подбородком. Горло Малфоя было гладким и совершенным, золотистым на свету.

Гарри отвернулся.

\- Почему ты продолжаешь флиртовать с официанткой?

Малфой внезапно засмеялся лающим смехом, и это заставило Гарри снова посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Флиртовать? – переспросил Малфой. 

Гарри неловко пожал плечами.

\- Ну, а как ещё это назвать?

\- Возможно, потому что она милая, – сказал Малфой.

\- Она же маггла.

\- Правда? Я не заметил.

Гарри прищурился.

\- Никто не может измениться настолько.

Улыбка на лице Малфоя превратилась в усмешку.

\- Она тебе не нравится?

\- Тебе она тоже не нравится.

\- Верно, – согласился Малфой. – Она мне не интересна, но не оттого, что она маггла. В основном потому, что она женщина, – он мирно улыбался, а Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

Малфой лишь продолжал удивлённо смотреть в ответ, медленно обводя изящным пальцем запотевший край своего бокала.

\- Но ты всё время спишь с женщинами, – сказал Гарри, он просто не знал, что ещё сказать. – Об этом пишут все газеты.

\- Никогда не верь всему, что можешь прочесть, – Малфой улыбнулся.

Вдруг Гарри осознал, зачем Малфой оказался здесь, зачем пошёл за ним в паб, зачем извинялся, заказывал выпивку и флиртовал с официанткой. Гарри раньше даже не думал об этом, или думал, но не всерьёз, ведь Малфой был настолько привлекательным и так часто мелькал в журналах, что трудно было не мечтать о нём время от времени... в определённом смысле. Но Гарри никогда не считал это возможным. Он и сейчас не считал – но так, очевидно, считал Малфой. 

Казалось не реальным, что Малфой выберет его. У Малфоя была возможность выбрать любого, кого он хотел. Судя по всему, он хотел Гарри.

\- Тебе все надоели, – выдавил Гарри поражённо.

Малфой тоже выглядел удивлённым, а затем рассмеялся.

\- Ты так думаешь? Полагаю, министры и медиведьмы закончились. Почему бы мне теперь не заполучить героя волшебного мира?

Голос у Гарри внезапно сел:

\- Потому что я не продаюсь.

\- О, нет, Гарри, – Малфой улыбался. – Я никого не покупаю.

\- Нет? Теряюсь в догадках.

Малфой наклонился ближе, его голос стал низким и почти обволакивающим:

\- Я обольщаю. 

Гарри даже не понял, что тоже наклонился вперёд, но когда он попытался отодвинуться, рука Малфоя, удерживая, жёстко опустилась на его запястье.

\- Мне ничего не стоит уложить их в постель, Гарри, – сказал Малфой, его голос был хриплым и обжигающим. Гарри чувствовал, как желание захватило его, зацепило. – Это так легко – солгать. Я говорю всё, что они хотят услышать. Секс просто как мёд; когда они думают, что ты хороший, они с готовностью окунаются в его сладость, а когда я показываю, что могу быть плохим… Мерлин, как они стонут, ведь это то, чего они хотят на самом деле. А ты, Гарри? – Малфой наконец отпустил его и ухмыльнулся. – Давно ты этого хочешь?

На какой-то момент Гарри поддался искушению. Он думал о губах Малфоя на своём зверски твёрдом члене, откровенность Малфоя прошлась волнами жара по коже. Он думал о голом Малфое, схватившемся с ним в драке, о склонившемся над ним победившем Малфое, жестоком и красивом. О том, как Малфой берёт его сзади, кусая, думал о поте, сладострастных стонах, боли, панике и освобождении. Он думал о синяках и о сне, и как здорово будет всё это чувствовать.

Но затем, непонятно почему, Гарри подумал о Кролике.

\- Спасибо, – сказал Гарри. – Спасибо, но нет, – он встал. – Мне пора.

\- Это всё так внезапно, – проговорил Малфой, глядя на него. – Обычно я девушка не такая.

\- Малфой... – начал Гарри, даже не зная, что собирается говорить.

\- Но если ты настаиваешь... – Малфой и не пытался подняться из-за стола.

\- Не ходи за мной, – сказал Гарри.

\- Боже упаси! – Малфой отхлебнул пива, снова обнажая горло. Гарри задумался, не было ли это сделано нарочно.

\- Прощай, Малфой, – сказал Гарри и вышел.

Он мог бы трахнуть его. И это было бы фантастически, больше не имело значения, кем был Драко Малфой. Такого вопроса вообще больше не стояло.

Может, действительно заняться сексом? Не с Малфоем, так хоть с кем-нибудь. Желающих было много. От одной мысли, как он заснёт после секса, идея становилась ещё заманчивей. И всё же это было не совсем то, чего хотелось.

Чего он действительно хотел, так это аппарировать обратно в Бельгию. Хотел преследовать тёмных магов по дождливым грязным улицам, хотел проникать в тайные общества, хотел ходить на волосок от гибели. Хотел слышать Кролика под чарами Диктус, чтобы огрызаться на него, слушаться его приказов, поддразнивать; хотел блестящих прозрений Кролика в опасных ситуациях и его кратких остроумных ответов. 

Гарри хотел дымящегося чая Кролика и его простого скромного присутствия, когда они оба пишут отчёты в одной комнате, не говоря ни слова. Хотел напора Кролика, его решимости и неуклонной преданности делу, хотел сумасшедшей настойчивости Кролика и его желания манипулировать всем и вся, лишь бы добиться желаемого. Хотел верить, что Кролик всегда знает, что нужно делать, и понимать его с полуслова, хотел поношенной одежды Кролика, его дёргающегося носа, острого лица, больших глаз...

Проблема в том, что это было не настоящее лицо Кролика (кем бы он в действительности ни был), это была не его настоящая одежда, и нос тоже был не его. Гарри хотел человека, который фактически не существовал. Это должно было обескураживать, но ничего подобного Гарри не чувствовал.

Драко Малфой хотел Гарри Поттера, но Гарри Поттера тоже не существовало.

***

На двадцать пятой миссии с Кроликом, аппарировав в Нижний Новгород, Гарри случайно обнаружил штаб Юрия Морженко – дилера запрещённых зелий, который вполне мог быть вовлечён и в торговлю палочками. Гарри тогда попал в переплёт, и прежде чем успел сбежать, Морженко навёл антиаппарационные чары.

«Идиот, – раздался голос Кролика в ухе. – Окно справа от тебя. Давай!»

Гарри с размаха сиганул в окно, амортизируя падение с помощью чар. А затем побежал.

«Дай мне улицу», – попросил Кролик.

Гарри оглянулся, огибая угол, и бросил заклинание Слежения, чтобы Кролик увидел уличную табличку, сам бы Гарри прочитать не смог: она была на кириллице. Морженко и другие маги уже преследовали его, снимая антиаппарационные чары, что стоило им некоторой задержки – поставить новые было легче. 

Вот ради чего жил Гарри – погоня в сумасшедшем темпе, когда имеет смысл лишь одно: просто оказаться быстрее всех.

Кролику понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы определить, где находится Гарри, но необходимо было больше времени, чтобы найти безопасное место, пути отступления, что-то, что могло помочь. У Кролика, вероятно, не было даже карты; Гарри не представлял, как покинуть склад, у него не было схем перед глазами, и он просто не успевал... 

«Вправо, – сказал Кролик. – Поверни направо».

Гарри даже не думал. Он повернул.

«Это магазин. Аптека. Беги через неё. Здесь. Давай – сейчас».

Невозможные, острые ощущения захватили Гарри целиком, когда он повернул. Кролик был с ним. Он был с ним...

«Прыгай за прилавок».

Гарри перемахнул. Чистый адреналин, который качало сердце по венам, бился барабаном в голове, в ногах и руках.

«С правой стороны от тебя есть дверь».

Гарри рывком открыл дверь и побежал.

«Там киоски – это рынок. Я сейчас».

Гарри бежал быстрее, чем это казалось возможным, только бы достичь следующего пункта, назначенного Кроликом. Повсюду были магглы, они торговали разнообразными товарами, овощами и фруктами. Гарри не останавливался, даже не задумываясь, что Кролик мог и не знать, что делать.

«Вернись», – сказал Кролик.

Гарри продолжал бежать вперёд.

«Восьмой киоск. Десятый, вернись, Дрозд, это – прямой приказ. Двенадцатый, Дрозд, доверься мне».

Гарри развернулся. Морженко и другие маги ещё только входили на рынок.

\- Они уже здесь, – воскликнул Гарри.

«Сделай это». 

\- Раз ты так говоришь… – сказал Гарри и побежал навстречу Морженко. Магглы шарахались от него. Не желая навредить им второпях, Гарри не решался использовать магию, чтобы расчистить себе путь. Маги, которые его догоняли, не мучились бы подобными сомнениями и уж точно, не раздумывая, пустили бы в ход свои незаконные палочки.

Гарри столкнулся с женщиной, несущей сумку с помидорами. Пакет порвался, женщина заверещала, и Гарри поскользнулся на склизкой массе, едва успев вернуть себе равновесие быстрым заклинанием. 

\- Куда дальше? – потребовал он ответа.

«Переулок слева. В двух шагах».

Морженко почти догнал его. Повозка, заполненная часами и бижутерией, стояла на пути Гарри, и он ощутил всплеск понимания – для чего всё это было, и как можно использовать магглов. Они были медлительными, неуклюжими, беззащитными, отчаянно хрупкими; он мог уничтожить их одним щелчком пальцев...

Гарри толкнул повозку в сторону преследователей, ненавидя себя, потому что должен был злиться на Морженко и его приспешников, а не на магглов, мешающихся на пути: те были не виноваты. Гарри не понимал, никогда не хотел понимать, как можно причинять им вред, даже поддавшись панике. Гарри не хотел этого понимать.

«Влево! Влево!» – вопил Кролик в ухе.

Гарри шарахнулся влево, не зная, о чём говорит Кролик. Вообще, безумием было возвращаться, но это не имело значения, потому что Кролик знал, что делал; он был так же быстр, как и Гарри... 

...и там был ОН: магазин мётел. Ворвавшись, Гарри схватился за первое же попавшееся древко. Из двери он вылетел уже на метле.

\- Блестяще, – сказал он, набрав высоту.

«Ещё не конец, – заметил Кролик. – Они здесь».

Морженко и другие маги уже схватили мётлы и сели Гарри на хвост, но теперь погоня его уже не беспокоила. Пусть Джинни Уизли и превзошла его в игре в квиддич, но никто не мог сравниться с Гарри, когда речь шла о чистом полёте. 

«Мерлиново дерьмо», – воскликнул Кролик.

\- Что? – Гарри уже прошёл первый слой облаков и немного развернул метлу...

«Я и забыл...»

\- Что?

«Они отстают».

\- Они уже меня потеряли, – Гарри погладил свою метлу.

«Только что».

Внезапно Гарри осознал: Кролик забыл, как он летал. Кролик видел, как Гарри летал раньше. В одно мгновение волнение охватило его до самых кончиков пальцев ног. Но потом он понял – конечно, Кролик видел, как он летал прежде: «Ежедневный пророк» постоянно освещал квиддичные матчи Хогвартса, и Кролик запросто мог прочитать об этом в газете. 

Не важно. Ветер хлестал Гарри в лицо, здесь можно было забыть обо всём – о чём он думал и кем он был. Кролик понял бы: он был таким же. Здесь существовали только порывы ветра, безрассудное погружение в полёт и невесомость. Здесь не было приказов, и даже зимнее солнце казалось ближе.

«Теперь ты просто рисуешься».

\- Давай, полетай со мной, – предложил Гарри.

«К суициду я склонен только по вторникам, спасибо».

Гарри встал на метлу.

\- Взгляни на это.

Как только он установил равновесие, словно в сёрфинге, он преодолел антиаппарационные чары. Тогда он аппарировал прямо в воздухе и тяжело приземлился на обе ноги в очередном гостиничном номере.

Кролик тут же припечатал его к стене.

\- Ты что, блядь, себе думаешь?

\- У тебя глаза серые, – Гарри глядел на него удивлённо.

Кулак Кролика накручивал рубашку Гарри, а другая рука сжимала его плечо. Кролик как следует встряхнул Гарри.

\- Какого чёрта ты наёбываешь людей, аппарируя где вздумается? Ты едва не убил себя.

\- Больше не буду, – сказал Гарри.

\- Тебе плевать на всё? – Кролик стоял совсем близко, он был напряжённым и горячим. Гарри был поражён его жилистой силой. – Ты вообще беспокоишься хоть о чём-нибудь?

Гарри посмотрел на него с любопытством.

\- Я беспокоюсь о том, что мне нужно поймать тех ублюдков.

\- Правосудие… – Кролика передёрнуло.

\- Что не так с правосудием? – спросил Гарри, расправляя свою одежду.

Отворачиваясь от Гарри, Кролик подошёл к единственному стулу рядом с крошечным отельным столом.

\- Такие как ты опасны.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Такие как я?

Кролик опустился на стул. У него был потёртый твидовый пиджак и отрешённое выражение лица; мягкие волосы немного спутались. Гарри не понимал, как мог упустить из виду, что Кролик порой сильно напоминал Ремуса Люпина.

\- Тёмный Лорд тоже считал, что может вершить правосудие, – сказал Кролик.

Гарри попытался сконцентрироваться.

\- Ты так легко всерьёз сравниваешь меня с Волдемортом?

Кролик вздрогнул от имени.

\- Нет. Да, – его нос дёрнулся. – Ты не можешь просто слететь с катушек. Не можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

\- Я не слетал с катушек, – возразил Гарри. – Ты не заметил, что я нашёл основную базу Морженко?

\- Ты чуть не сдох!

\- Но не сдох же.

\- Неужели твоя собственная жизнь настолько мало значит для тебя?

Гарри открыл было рот... и закрыл его. Он подумал о своей жизни за пределами Отдела – и не смог ничего сказать. Говорить было не о чем.

\- Лучше ты скажи.

Кролик отпрянул:

\- Я?

\- Ты не перед чем не останавливаешься, – сказал Гарри.

\- С другой стороны, я за многое отвечаю!

\- Нет, – Гарри придвинулся ближе, напирая на Кролика так же, как тот теснил его. – Ты – нет. Ты такой же как я. Ты так же не следуешь правилам. Не можешь.

Кролик не отодвинулся назад и не сжался, несмотря на разницу комплекций. Кролик просто смотрел на Гарри, его глаза были как кремень.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.

\- Знаю, – сказал Гарри, наклоняясь. Затем он отодвинулся, и Кролик отошёл от него подальше.

\- Давай работать, – сказал Кролик. – Мы должны продолжить наблюдение за базой.

***

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Драко Малфоя, когда летал на метле. После безумного бегства от Морженко Гарри вспомнил, как сильно любил полёты. 

А ещё он вспомнил, что у него есть сексуальные потребности, которые не мешало бы удовлетворить. Он очень хотел Кролика. Но заставлять того признаваться в неосуществимых желаниях было просто несправедливо.

Полёт в некотором смысле был лучше секса, он поглощал всю энергию и агрессивность, и весь пот высыхал под порывом злого ветра. И главное, не нужно было думать ни о ком, кроме себя.

Но сегодня на краю леса его ждал Малфой, он стоял, прислонившись к дереву, и держал в руке метлу. Гарри не представлял, как давно Малфой за ним наблюдал и как вообще нашёл его. Этот затерянный в горах лес недалеко от Хогвартса Гарри выбрал потому, что о нём мало кто знал. Единственным разумным объяснением, как Малфой мог его отследить, были навешенные чары.

Обычно Гарри не пренебрегал осторожностью. Его достаточно долго преследовали папарацци, и он остерегался незнакомцев, не позволяя никому дотрагиваться до себя, а после многочисленных сражений научился чувствовать, когда кто-то нацеливает на него палочку. Но рядом с Малфоем позволил себе расслабиться. Он давно знал Малфоя и не ждал от него подвоха, считая его школьным знакомым, а не угрозой своей частной жизни. 

Гарри приземлился на поляну и подошёл к Малфою, который выглядел, как всегда, безупречно. 

\- Что ты делаешь здесь, Малфой? – спросил Гарри.

\- Любуюсь твоим полётом, – улыбнулся Малфой. – Впечатляет, между прочим.

\- Прекращай таскаться за мной, – развернувшись, Гарри отправился за плащом и квиддичным оборудованием, которое он практически не использовал.

Малфой пошёл следом.

\- Может, сыграем?

\- Нет, – отрезал Гарри, укладывая снитч в футляр.

\- Мы могли бы полетать наперегонки, если это тебе больше нравится. 

\- Нет.

Малфой улыбнулся.

\- Тогда осмотр достопримечательностей?

\- Достопримечательности меня не интересуют.

\- Боишься потеряться в моей тени?

\- При осмотре достопримечательностей? Давай, вперёд.

\- Ну, Гарри. Не трусь. Ваш факультет известен храбростью, не так ли? Всё ещё боишься дементоров? 

Малфой отставил одну ногу чуть вперёд, небрежно и вызывающе, будто весь мир принадлежал ему.

Захлопнув крышку, Гарри запер коробку с бладжерами и встал.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я просил полетать со мной, – Малфой подошёл ближе, всё ещё иронично улыбаясь. – Но, поскольку это бессмысленно, я просто собираюсь тебя соблазнить.

\- Зачем? Что ты вообще от меня хочешь?

\- Зачем, Гарри? – губы Малфоя изогнулись, его взгляд блуждал по телу Гарри, пока не остановился на бёдрах. Малфой придвинулся ещё ближе и просунул пальцы за ремень Гарри. – Думаю, ты знаешь.

Гарри схватил Малфоя за запястье и вывернул его.

Отчаянно улыбаясь, Малфой прижался вплотную.

\- Правильно, – сказал он мягко. – Сильнее.

Малфой выглядел роскошно, словно марципановая роза на торте, покрытом глазурью. Ну почему такая потрясающая внешность досталась одному человеку! Кожа гладкая и нежная как шёлк, рот как идеальное творение скульптора. Для сравнения – Кролик был простым во всех отношениях. Гарри выпустил руку Малфоя и отошёл.

Улыбка Малфоя превратилась в усмешку.

\- Так в чём дело, Гарри? Боишься?

Гарри отёр лицо рукой.

\- Я не понимаю. У тебя своя жизнь. Ты богат, ты на страницах газет. У тебя есть всё, чего ты хотел. Ты известен и влиятелен. Что тебе нужно от меня?

\- Всё это не реально. 

На мгновение мир опасно пошатнулся. Гарри отнял руку от лица.

\- Что?

Малфой говорил ровно, без эмоций:

\- Тот, кем меня считают – это на самом деле не я.

\- О, ты неправильно понят, – на автомате подколол Гарри. Думал он всё ещё о другом: фраза, произнесённая Малфоем, казалась эхом слов, слетевших с других губ. – Ты имеешь в виду, что бросаешь наконец благотворительные балы?

\- Да, я именно об этом. Жертвуешь пару тысяч галлеонов то на одно, то на другое, и люди начинают думать, что ты необыкновенный. Это так просто, и они верят в это. Но это ложь.

Гарри поднял брови.

\- Ты действительно столько отдаёшь на благотворительность?

\- Этого достаточно, чтобы соблюсти приличия, – голос Малфоя был лишён выразительности. – А ты не задумывался, что пожелай я сделать что-то и вправду стоящее, я бы тратил не деньги, а своё время?

\- Не знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Это не моё дело.

\- Да, не твоё, – Малфой шагнул ближе. – Ты сказал мне, что я способен на большее.

Они трахнутся – Гарри понял это с внезапной поразительной ясностью. Возможно, Малфой выбрал Гарри, потому что хотел его. Гарри бы без проблем нашёл себе кого-нибудь, всё равно кого, если бы пожелал, но Малфой точно выбрал его, потому что бросал вызов: он нуждался в сопротивлении, он хотел нападать. И явно не ждал, что будет легко. 

Гарри знал, почему Малфой выбрал его. Потому что пять, почти шесть – в общем несколько лет назад Гарри сказал ему, что тот недостаточно хорош, и с тех пор Малфой пытался доказать обратное.

Это был вызов, к которому Гарри давно потерял интерес. Когда-то Гарри злился на Малфоя, теперь это было уже в прошлом. Потом он обвинял Малфоя в... Да во всём – в неприятностях с Джинни, с работой, в том, что для Гарри ничего не менялось к лучшему. Сейчас он уже не винил никого. У него было всё, что нужно. У него был Кролик.

\- Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, – вздохнул Гарри. – Можешь быть, кем хочешь. Ты ведь знаешь, правда? 

Малфой ухмыльнулся, вся невыразительность исчезла из его голоса:

\- Конечно. У меня или у тебя?

Гарри смотрел на него – высокий, худой, Малфой стоял под опадающими осенними листьями, кружившими в фантастическом танце – но думал о Кролике. О том, как тот толкнул его к стене, о тепле жёсткого жилистого тела… 

\- У тебя, – сказал Гарри. 

Малфой наклонил голову.

\- С другой стороны, я всегда хотел попасть к тебе. Говорят, там был штаб Ордена Феникса.

\- Нет больше никакого Ордена Феникса.

\- Всё же лучше у тебя, – Малфой всё ещё ухмылялся.

Это было похоже на секс.

\- Ладно, – Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

\- Знал, что ты согласишься со мной, – Малфой сиял.

Гарри поднял сумку и протянул ему руку. Малфой несколько секунд пристально смотрел на неё, потом принял, и они аппарировали. 

Площадь Гриммо не изменилась за годы после войны – всё те же маггловские здания с грязными окнами и потёртыми фасадами. Малфой удивлённо рассматривал их, снова и снова пропуская взглядом нужный дом. Гарри наклонился к Малфою, тот словно инстинктивно положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Номер двенадцать, – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, наблюдая, как глаза у того расширились, когда между номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать втиснулся ещё один дом.

Они поднялись по ступеням. Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри открыл дверь.

\- После вас, – сказал он Малфою.

Малфой вошёл, и старая миссис Блэк тут же принялась орать:

\- Грязнокровки! Мерзкие предатели, позор рода! Ваша дурная кровь!.. О, привет, дорогой. Ты, должно быть, милый мальчик Нарциссы.

\- Шарман, – промурлыкал Малфой.

\- Ты ей нравишься, – сказал Гарри, запихивая сумку в угол.

\- Я был восхитительным ребёнком, – Малфой состроил благостную гримасу. – Откуда у тебя в холле портрет моей двоюродной бабули? – он оглянулся вокруг. – Если на то пошло, почему ты живёшь в доме моей бабули?

\- Я привык к старой летучей мыши, – сказал Гарри.

\- Ублюдочный полукровка! – возопила миссис Блэк.

\- Прошу, – Гарри жестом пригласил Малфоя пройти дальше.

\- Как твоя матушка? – спросила миссис Блэк. – Она всегда была такой хорошей маленькой девочкой, в этих своих туфельках с застёжками...

Выгнув бровь, Малфой оглянулся на Гарри.

\- Не знаю. Это как-то разрушает настрой.

\- А настрой был? – Гарри тоже приподнял брови.

\- Да, – уверил Малфой. – Как пройти в спальню?

\- Осквернитель ступеней Древнейшего Дома Блэков! Гадкие извращенцы!

Малфой прошествовал по холлу, косясь на головы эльфов. Проходя мимо двери справа, он остановился и открыл её.

\- Это салон, – пояснил Гарри; с того места, где стоял Малфой, можно было увидеть потрясающий воображение огромный гобелен с фамильным древом Блэков. – Хочешь зайти?

\- Нет, – сказал Малфой и захлопнул дверь.

Когда они прошли холл, Вальбурга Блэк перестала кричать.

Гарри провёл Малфоя по коридору.

\- Дальше просто вверх по лестнице, – сказал он и начал подниматься.

Малфой, шедший следом, поймал его руку на площадке лестницы.

\- Гарри.

\- Что?..

И Малфой его поцеловал. Так, словно всё время хотел этого, словно не в состоянии был больше ждать ни минуты. Гарри даже представить себе не мог такого поцелуя. Малфой был неожиданно нежным, будто таял рядом с ним, подстраивался под него, губы у Малфоя оказались мягкими, он словно исследовал рот Гарри, то облизывая, то всасывая, отпуская и снова прикусывая.

\- Гарри, – прошептал Малфой снова, целуя подбородок, губы. Снял с Гарри очки и заснул их к себе в карман, поцеловал нос, переносицу…

\- Малфой, – пробормотал Гарри, ничего не понимая.

\- Я ждал, – сказал Малфой, и это было именно то, что ощущал Гарри под его сладкими поцелуями. – Я ждал так долго... позволь мне. Позволь мне.

Руки Малфоя оказались у него на ремне, и Гарри с удивлением заметил, что они дрожали. 

Малфой прошептал его имя и опустился на колени. Изумлённый, Гарри едва не отступил назад, но Малфой удержал его за бёдра, снова и снова повторяя его имя, словно и правда мог быть таким вожделеющим и страстным – на коленях, с членом во рту. Гарри представлял себе, как это случится, но не ожидал, что Малфой сделает это так, будто ему действительно нравится, будто он не может без этого жить.

Когда член Гарри оказался у Малфоя в руке, тот прижался к нему щекой. В этом было что-то неправильное, что-то ужасное, потому что слишком походило на любовь. Малфой осторожно потёрся лицом о член Гарри, вдыхая его запах, словно не мог им надышаться; такого не должно было происходить. Гарри наблюдал, как Малфой медленно целовал его член, пока губы не коснулись волос в паху, обдав жарким дыханием. Вернувшись поцелуями к головке, Малфой лизнул её и прикрыл глаза, будто всё это было слишком для него. Гарри не смел даже моргнуть. 

Малфой обводил языком головку, словно наслаждаясь вкусом, словно ему было мало, и затем застонал, снова спускаясь поцелуями по всей длине. 

\- Гарри, – шепнул Малфой и продолжил ласки.

Это было неправильно. Гарри ничего подобного себе даже представить не мог. Он думал, что Малфою захочется агрессивного секса – секса давних школьных соперников; он думал, что Малфой жаждет швырнуть его на пол и расцарапать ему спину, выкрикивая грязные слова. Ничего похожего на этого любящего, страстно стонущего Малфоя, который, казалось, встал перед Гарри на колени на полпути вверх по лестнице лишь из любви к его члену.

Но когда Гарри попытался отстранить его голову, Малфой издал протестующий возглас и взял член в рот до конца, и теперь Гарри уже ни за какие сокровища мира не отказался бы от всего этого. Он лишь глубже погрузил пальцы в волосы Малфоя. Те были тоньше, чем представлялось, учитывая, какими блестящими они выглядели. А потом Малфой сглотнул, и Гарри вовсе потерял способность думать.

Малфой посмотрел на него.

\- Боже, – воскликнул Гарри, – Боже...

Без очков всё вокруг расплывалось, но Гарри видел эти глаза – голодные, разжигающие огонь в груди. Раньше Гарри не знал, что глаза Малфоя могут быть такими.

\- Отсоси мне, – сказал Гарри, отводя взгляд, потому что больше не мог смотреть на такого Малфоя, на его влажные губы вокруг своего члена. – Соси его, Малфой. Да, да... так.

Малфой застонал и взял член ещё глубже в рот, словно в мире не было ничего важнее. Его стоны сводили с ума, могло бы показаться, что ему больно, если бы наслаждение не было таким очевидным – будто Малфой лишь этого и хотел, всегда.

Гарри непроизвольно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, он уже не мог остановиться. Малфой снова и снова насаживался ртом. Гарри сжал пальцами его волосы, прошептав:

\- Пожалуйста. Я сейчас кончу. Сейчас... Пожалуйста...

Но Малфой не собирался отстраняться. Его рука оказалась на яичках Гарри, пальцы обхватили их и слегка сжали – и это было уже чересчур. Гарри кончил. По инерции он продолжал вбиваться в рот Малфою, пока тот сам не отпустил его, облизываясь, стирая сперму пальцами с лица и вылизывая и их тоже.

Малфой сказал что-то, но настолько низким голосом, что Гарри не разобрал ни слова, а затем поцеловал тазовую косточку, медленно обводя её языком и приостанавливаясь, ещё раз целуя. Так сделал бы любовник, чтобы успокоить.

Гарри потянул его вверх за рукав, но вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, Малфой легко поднялся и поцеловал. На его губах и языке ощущался вкус Гарри. Малфой был настойчивым, Гарри отчётливо ощущал своим бедром его эрегированный член.

\- Потрясающе, – сказал Малфой в уголок рта Гарри и снова поцеловал. – Ты потрясающий!

Гарри схватил его и толкнул к стене.

Малфой потянулся к нему.

\- Давай, Поттер, – Гарри резко раздвинул его ноги коленом. – Ты всегда хотел опустить меня.

\- Я не хочу тебя опускать, – Гарри слегка отстранился.

Малфой взял его ладонь, и провел ею под своей одеждой по животу до груди. Гарри ощущал под пальцами тёплую шелковистую кожу, редкие волоски, а затем – как удар – длинные тонкие рубцы, клеймо на совершенной коже. Малфой толкнулся членом в бедро Гарри.

\- Выеби меня как ты меня ненавидишь, Поттер.

\- Я этого не хотел... – Гарри одёрнул руку, словно обжёг её.

\- Не важно, – Малфой поймал его ладонь и снова прижал к своей горячей груди. – Просто трахни уже меня!

\- Я не... – начал было Гарри.

\- Что ты не? – Малфой снова толкнулся бёдрами. – Ты и в школе вечно «не»!

Гарри снова попытался вырваться, но Малфой крепко держал его руку, прижимая её к покрытой шрамами коже. Он снова толкнулся бёдрами, и Гарри почувствовал, как сам начинает возбуждаться, он и не думал, что у него вырвется это «я не».

\- Выеби меня наконец, потому что я здесь, – с жаром произнёс Малфой. – Я здесь, и мне нужен секс. Я жалок, и я умоляю тебя.

\- Тебе не нужно меня умолять, – выдавил Гарри, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он вспыхнет. 

Тогда на поляне ему тоже казалось, что он понимает Малфоя. Что прекрасно осознаёт, чего тот от него хочет, и как это должно случиться. Но когда Малфой опустился на колени, всё пошло совсем не так, абсолютно, и сейчас всё тоже было не так.

\- Всё-таки я жалок, – покачал головой Малфой, – но я в любом случае заполучу тебя, я сумею.

Гарри хотел было возразить, сказать, что Малфой вовсе не вызывает жалости. Может, поцеловать его? А лучше бы им поговорить начистоту – о шрамах Малфоя, о школе, о вопросах доверия, обо всём. Но вместо этого Гарри расстегнул брюки Малфоя и запустил в них руку. Малфой был возбуждён и ждал решения Гарри, который в свою очередь задавался вопросом, как долго уже Малфой в таком состоянии, его нижнее бельё было влажным от выступавших на головке капель. Рука Гарри скользнула в трусы, и пальцы сами собой обхватили пенис, осторожно сжимаясь вокруг.

\- Так хорошо? – спросил Гарри.

\- О, да, – Малфой вздрогнул. – Более чем.

Гарри снова прижал его к стене, но Малфой ничего не сказал. Он закусил губу и зажмурился. Гарри уже не мог оторвать от него взгляда – хотелось помочь, стереть с лица Малфоя выражение боли, которое становилось всё отчетливее с каждым движением руки Гарри вверх-вниз по члену Малфоя. 

\- Боже, тебе и правда это нужно! – выдохнул Гарри.

\- Да, – выдавил Малфой, обхватывая пальцами руку Гарри на своём члене. Ногти вонзились в тыльную сторону ладони Гарри, и Малфой простонал на выдохе: – Д-а-а, мне нужно это, т... ты нужен мне...

\- Правильно, покажи, как тебе нравится.

У Малфоя вырвался странный высокий напряжённый стон. Это был другой Малфой – тот, который стремительно терял контроль, словно уходил за грань, лишаясь рассудка. У этого Малфоя на щеках был румянец, а по нахмуренному лбу стекали капли пота.

Гарри и не догадывался, что Малфой может быть таким, или просто забыл, как выглядит раздираемый невысказанным желанием человек, который нуждается в разрядке. Гарри не знал, почему видит это сейчас именно в Малфое. Он понимал, что и сам какой-то своей частью испытывает те же чувства и готов молить о помощи и изнывать от истомы, выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное, словно находясь на грани бытия.

\- Давай, – прошептал Гарри.

И в этот момент Малфой приоткрыл рот, всхлипнул и, хрипло закричав, кончил. Гарри снова тяжело привалил его к стене. Малфой дрожал, и Гарри, удерживая его, ощущал, как сотрясается напряжённое тело.

Малфой долго восстанавливал дрожащее дыхание, а затем открыл глаза. Они были ясными, почти прозрачными, цвета затянутого серыми дождевыми облаками неба.

Гарри хотел отстраниться, чтобы очистить руку с помощью волшебной палочки, но Малфой ему не позволил, притянул к себе и медленно, глубоко поцеловал. Его язык томно прошёлся по внутренней стороне рта Гарри, надавил сильнее, заставляя глухо застонать. Когда Малфой наконец оторвался от его губ, Гарри услышал шёпот и ощутил горячее дыхание:

\- Пойдём наверх!

Гарри сдвинул брови и последовал за Малфоем, пытаясь припомнить все неправильные поступки, которые тот когда-либо совершал. На самом верху лестницы Малфой опять его поцеловал, как ненасытный любовник, которому жизненно необходимо утолить свою жажду, как влюблённый, во что бы то ни стало желающий продлить умирающие отношения, как новобрачный. 

\- Малфой... – Гарри попытался было отстраниться.

Малфой склонился к нему.

\- Поттер, мне всё равно. Возьми меня уже как тебе угодно, мне это необходимо. Притворись, что я тот, кого ты хочешь. Просто используй меня.

Гарри подумал о Кролике и сказал:

\- У меня смазки нет.

\- У меня есть, – Малфой снова поцеловал Гарри.

Они вошли в спальню, и Малфой оторвался от него на некоторое время, осматриваясь. Гарри знал, что тот видел... или не видел: здесь были только кровать, письменный стол, кресло и пустая корзина для бумаг.

\- Можешь пока подготовиться, – сказал Гарри и направился в ванную комнату.

Ополоснув лицо, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Гарри не знал что делает, всё было каким-то неправильным, нереальным. Тем не менее, он так давно ни с кем не был. А Малфой был красивым и тёплым и по какой-то причине хотел его. Кролик же мог находиться за тысячи миль отсюда, и это всё, что знал Гарри. Он не мог догадаться, как на самом деле выглядит Кролик, и всё же между ними была некая связь, сродни доверию, благодаря чему они понимали друг друга с полуслова. И были мгновения радостного возбуждения, когда миссия удавалась – Гарри знал Кролика лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он хотел Кролика, как никого другого. Но не Кролик сейчас раздевался в соседней комнате.

Когда Гарри вернулся в спальню, Малфой лежал на кровати абсолютно голый. У него были стройные длинные ноги со светлой кожей, покрытой редкими золотистыми волосками. И эти ноги Малфой широко расставил в ожидании. Почти полностью поднявшийся между ними член был розовым и вполне привлекательным, Гарри подумал, что никогда ещё не видел никого, кто бы выглядел так распутно, а ему было с чем сравнивать.

\- Ладно, – только и сказал Гарри.

\- Всё в полной готовности, хозяин, – Малфой раздвинул ноги ещё шире. – Кое-кто нуждается в том, чтобы его заполнили.

\- Хорошо, – сказал Гарри, игнорируя усмешку Малфоя, подошёл к кровати, склоняясь над Малфоем и дотрагиваясь до его ануса: всё-таки Малфою не стоило доверять безоглядно. Но тот сказал правду, Гарри легко погрузил пальцы в горячее влажное отверстие – всё было готово, полностью готово для него.

\- Гарри, – голос у Малфоя больше не казался развратным, а звучал так, словно это был его первый секс, хотя, очевидно, такого быть не могло: – О бог мой, Гарри. Мне просто необходимо почувствовать тебя внутри.

\- Какой нетерпеливый, – выдохнул Гарри, вытаскивая пальцы. 

Вытирая их о кровать, он опустился на колени между ног Малфоя.

\- Да, – Малфой выгнул спину, как натянутый лук.

Гарри приподнял ягодицы Малфоя, просовывая под них подушку, и притянул его ближе, прежде чем войти сразу и глубоко. Малфой вскрикнул.

\- Ты этого хотел? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Мерлин, да! Гарри, пожалуйста...

\- Вот так? – Гарри снова медленно вышел. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя использовал?

\- Да! – выкрикнул Малфой, его анус, горячий и влажный, сдавливал член сильнее, чем до этого пальцы. – Да!

Гарри провёл ладонью по бледному стройному бедру и подхватил Малфоя под коленями, и тот сразу же страстно обхватил Гарри обеими ногами, плотно притягивая к себе.

\- Тебе нравится быть использованным? – спросил Гарри, его толчки были жёсткими и медленными.

\- Ещё, пожалуйста, ещё!

\- Какой жадный! Мне следовало бы знать, каким ты стал ненасытным.

Малфой извивался и метался под ним. Заставляя толкнуться глубже, он вжался пятками Гарри в спину и прошептал:

\- Только после того, как я понял, что это ты.

В одно мгновенье мир словно стал вращаться быстрее, ощущения обострились; у Малфоя была такая горячая кожа, и он так сильно сжимал внутренними мышцами член... У Гарри слишком давно не было секса, у него закружилась голова.

\- Узнал? – он замедлился.

\- Не останавливайся, еби меня! – Малфой резко нажал пяткой, заставляя Гарри восстановить ритмичные толчки, и мир снова обрёл равновесие. – Не смей останавливаться, когда мы трахаемся.

\- Ты...

\- Это просто секс! – Малфой запрокинул голову, выгибая спину. – Я, блядь, просто трахаюсь с тобой! – его ноги опустились на бёдра Гарри, и мышцы сильнее сжали член. – Мой бог, я даже не понимаю, о чём ты вообще!

«Почему?» – должен был спросить Гарри, но не сделал этого, а лишь едва слышно выдохнул:

\- Как хорошо, ты такой охуенно узкий... – сейчас Гарри таранил Малфоя, сжимая его бёдра, толкаясь с такой яростью, что ничто в мире не смогло бы его остановить.

\- О да, это чертовски хорошо, – Малфой подталкивал Гарри, упираясь пятками ему в поясницу, выгибал спину, хрипел и, запрокидывая голову, открывал взгляду кадык. – Это охрененно! Намного лучше, чем я представлял!

Гарри должен был спросить, как Малфой себе это представлял, но мысль ускользнула, мошонка Гарри сжалась, а Малфой был таким горячим, влажным и тесным, что получалось думать лишь о том, какая же он потрясающая шлюха.

\- Ты тащишься от этого как шлюха, нетерпеливая маленькая...

Малфой застонал, словно подтверждая слова Гарри.

\- Мерлин, да, я возьму всё, что ты мне дашь... Всё, что угодно... что угодно...

\- Боже, – выдохнул Гарри, упираясь лбом в плечо Малфоя. 

Он даже не понимал, о чём говорит Малфой, но знал, что уже на пределе – еще пару секунд и Малфою будет, что принять в своё тело. Гарри работал бёдрами изо всех сил, руки Малфоя сжимали его подобно Дьявольским силкам, а Малфой хрипло стонал – стонал, почти срываясь на крик:

\- Хочу тебя, хочу тебя, хочу, хочу тебя...

Когда Гарри в оргазме уже едва мог связно мыслить, он ясно увидел как Малфой кончает, а ведь даже не дотронулся до его члена.

Теперь Гарри прикоснулся к нему, скользнул рукой по гладкой коже, покрытой капельками пота, провёл по животу, пачкаясь в сперме, затем поднялся выше, отслеживая пальцами шрамы от Сектумсемпры на груди, в то время как Малфой дрожал, отходя от оргазма. 

\- Боже, – снова произнёс Гарри, – Малфой... – это было невероятно, очень похоже на то, о чём он всегда мечтал: так хорошо, жарко и узко, почти нежно, так отчаянно и откровенно.

Через какое-то время Малфой справился с дыханием. Гарри вынул член – влажный, липкий и вялый. Вздохнув, перекатился через Малфоя и, улёгшись рядом, сказал:

\- Мне надо выпить.

Малфой не отреагировал, Гарри посмотрел на него, слегка щурясь, потому что очки остались где-то в другом месте. На всех своих колдографиях Малфой выходил каким-то встревоженным, решительным и несгибаемым. А сейчас он был таким мягким, домашним, будто расслабился наконец после долгого стресса. Он отлично выглядел – уязвимым, раскрасневшимся, как следует оттраханным.

Гарри коснулся его волос. Они были влажными от пота, отчего вид Малфоя казался ещё более небрежным. Гарри замялся в нерешительности, но потом пропустил между пальцами светлые пряди, ощущая их шелковистость и мягкость.

\- Не думал, что всё будет именно так, – сказал он.

\- Отец просто пиздецки гордился бы мной, – произнёс Малфой, уставившись в потолок.

\- Да не думай ты о нём, – Гарри убрал руку.

\- Маман тоже была бы в восторге, – всё так же не глядя на Гарри, Малфой покачал головой.

Гарри некоторое время подбирал слова, а потом сказал:

\- Она тебя любит.

Малфой снова покачал головой.

\- Она всегда меня любила, но никогда не гордилась мной. Увы, это так. И я ничего не делал, чтобы заслужить её гордость. Но после войны... мы мэнор потеряли... я так хотел что-то сделать...

Гарри сел и прикрыл член.

\- Наше имя было в грязи. И я делал то, что считал наилучшим. Начал с магазина зелий, ты помнишь. Знаю, что это ерунда по сравнению с тем, кем мы были когда-то, но это было хоть что-то. Я думал, отец... что он... но нет, он снова разочаровался во мне.

Румянец исчезал с кожи Малфоя, пот высох. Малфой стал уже не таким мягким – не тем, до кого тянуло дотронуться. Гарри хотел снова коснуться его, но не решился.

\- Да не важно, что он думает, – вместо этого сказал Гарри.

\- Да нет же, напротив, – настаивал Малфой, повернувшись и бесстрастно взглянув на Гарри. – Он сказал мне, что это позор. Я – позор. Сказал, что я не достоин своей фамилии.

\- Ну, так и откажись от неё, – ответил Гарри. – Это вообще не важно.

\- Не для меня, – отвёл взгляд Малфой.

\- Почему? Люциус Малфой потерял свой вес, он ничто.

\- Люциус Малфой мой отец.

\- Твой отец та еще задница.

\- Он по-прежнему мой отец.

\- Он ничтожество, – сказал Гарри и протянул к нему руку.

Малфой резко оттолкнул её.

\- Если у тебя нет родителей, это не даёт тебе права насмехаться над моими. 

\- Что же это за такие замечательные родители, – фыркнул Гарри, – которые заставляют тебя чувствовать себя дерьмом?

\- Я не имел в виду ничего подобного. Они меня любят.

\- Что хорошего, если они тебя любят, только если ты соответствуешь их ожиданиям? – Гарри поднялся с кровати.

\- Полагаю, ты в этом не разбираешься, – задрал нос Малфой.

\- Да пошли они! – рявкнул Гарри. – Хер с ними, раз ты не можешь сделать их счастливым из-за какой-то сраной вины! Зачем лезть из кожи вон?

\- Говори о своих друзьях, – Малфой моргнул несколько раз. – Их ты пошлёшь?

Гарри внезапно вспомнил, что перед ним Малфой. Малфой, который говорит о его лучших друзьях.

\- И не начинай! Ты даже имена их произносить не в праве!

Малфой моргнул ещё несколько раз и уставился в стену.

\- Мне пора, – сказал он, поднимаясь и начиная собирать с пола одежду. – У меня сегодня фотосессия. По вторникам я всегда снимаюсь. 

Он наклонил голову, разглядывая Гарри. Тот не уловил, в чём шутка, он смотрел на багровое пятно на шее Малфоя, на его зацелованные губы, которые выдавали, что произошло здесь совсем недавно…

\- Да ты ничего не знаешь про моих друзей, – Гарри подошёл к нему вплотную. – У тебя самого ни одного друга не осталось.

\- Зато у меня есть девочки из Низзловского календаря. А у тебя что есть, а, Гарри? – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Постыдный секс с тем, кого ты ненавидишь.

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Малфой, – сказал Гарри, чувствуя как сжимается желудок.

\- М-м-м... Ты не сохранишь мой грязный секрет? Пойдёшь и расскажешь своим лучшим друзьям? Распишешь им, как я лежал на спине, когда ты трахал меня, и стонал как шлюха? Скажи мне, Гарри. Как часто ты говоришь им, кто ты на самом деле?

\- Пошёл вон, – прошипел Гарри.

\- Прекрасно, – кивнул головой Малфой. – У меня как раз чай с маман после съёмок... уверен, ты не знаешь, каково это. Мне действительно пора, я обещал Панси прошвырнуься с ней по магазинам.

\- Пошёл вон! – с чувством повторил Гарри.

\- Ну что ж, любимый, – похлопал своими длинными ресницами Малфой, – устрою для тебя шоу.

Он развернулся и, удерживая одежду на руке, неспешно вышел за дверь. Малфой был великолепен в своей наготе, и весь его вид говорил о том, что у него был отменный секс.

Гарри молча смотрел ему в спину, пока не закрылась дверь.

***

«У тебя дурное настроение», – сказал Кролик через Диктус.

Это была их тридцать пятая миссия, и Гарри должен был просмотреть секретные файлы на Филиппа Кларе. Они уже знали, что бельгийский сановник вовлечён и в бизнес с опасными палочками, и в торговлю незаконными зельями. Поскольку Гарри засёк местоположение Юрия Морженко, аппарировав в логово дилеров незаконных зелий, Девятый уровень мог теперь следить за Морженко, поддерживающего Кожич.

Однозначно зелья и палочки были связаны, и все нити вели к Филиппу Кларе. После того как Гарри прервал свою попытку вскрыть ящик в Бельгийском волшебном посольстве, Кларе ужесточил защиту. Отдел вообще ничего не мог найти на Кларе. Между тем тот встретился с Юрием Морженко в Санкт-Петербурге, и Девятый уровень обнаружил у Морженко целый стол неохраняемых файлов, которые можно было выкрасть.

Была надежда, что эти файлы прольют наконец свет на имена создателей палочек-убийц и на то, как те связаны с зельями. К сожалению, Гарри торчал в шкафу во дворце в Санкт-Петербурге и не мог добраться до файлов, запертых в столе, на котором в данный момент занимались сексом.

\- Они ещё не закончили? – шептал Гарри. Он уже бросил на шкаф Заглушающие чары.

«Разве ты не считаешь, что это было бы несколько преждевременно? – всё это Кролика, кажется, забавляло. – Кроме того, девочкам всегда нужно больше времени, по крайней мере они так говорят».

\- Думаю, у тебя просто не было секса с применением магических штучек.

«Не с девочками».

У Гарри зашумело в ушах, и это не имело отношения к паре на столе. Он не был уверен в том, что именно чувствовал к Кролику, но эти сладостно-горькие эмоции теснились где-то в районе груди, и не было никакой возможности узнать, разделял ли эти чувства Кролик. Услышав, как легко тот признаётся, что является геем, Гарри ощутил внезапный прилив надежды, настолько мощный, что, казалось, мир померк перед глазами – пока Гарри не вспомнил, что и без того сидел в темноте. 

\- Кролик, – голос даже самому себе показался резким, – так ты...

«О чём это они говорят?»

В шкафу Гарри не мог слышать пару достаточно ясно, а Кролик и подавно не всё разбирал через Диктус, хотя и мог наблюдать за ней посредством Следящих чар, в то время как у Гарри не было такой возможности. Но это сейчас волновало как раз меньше всего.

\- Кролик, – сказал он снова. – Думаешь, мы могли бы...

«"Не будь смешным, дорогой! – воскликнул Кролик высоким голосом. – Мы не можем заниматься сексом прямо здесь! – и добавил голосом пониже: – Почему бы и нет, солнце моё? – и снова высоким: – Товарищ в шкафу! – и опять низким: – Ах, моя конфетка! Если мы будем трахаться достаточно долго, товарищ в шкафу никогда не узнает всех наших тайн!"»

Гарри смущённо нахмурился.

\- Ты это называешь русским акцентом?

«Помолчи, – сказал Кролик. – Это очень интересно. Его рука лежит на её бедре. "Владимир, любовь всей моей жизни, ты говоришь про секретные файлы о фальсифицированных палочках? – его голос опять понизился: – Но, Маша, любовь моя! Как насчёт наших личных тайн: ведь я твой давно потерянный муж!"»

\- Теперь я всё знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Владимир только что раскололся.

«"Ах, Маша! Он нас не услышит! Дверь такая толстая!"»

Гарри заскрежетал зубами и попытался успокоиться. Было совершенно ясно, что Кролик говорит ему: всё это не реально – всё, что между ними. Для них это был тупик.

«"Звуки моего тяжёлого дыхания могут сокрушить даже чары Диктус!"» – сказал Кролик голосом «Владимира».

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Жаль, что Владимир не может разговаривать с ней через прослушку.

«"Не знаю, могу ли я! Разве ты не рада узнать, что я возлюбленный твоей юности?"»

\- "Но, Владимир, – сказал Гарри, включаясь в игру, – у тебя же такая длинная борода!"

«"Моя любовь! Жизнь моя! Вот почему ты меня не узнала!"»

\- Вау! Борода Владимира действительно производит на неё впечатление, – заметил Гарри, потому что женщина снаружи застонала.

«Всё это время она была убеждена, что Владимир убил её отца», – сказал Кролик.

\- Какая-то слишком сложная история, – удивился Гарри.

«Её можно часами рассказывать».

Некоторое время Гарри прислушивался к стонам и вопреки своей воле начал думать о Малфое. Скорее всего, у них с Малфоем всё было кончено. Малфой не хотел его на самом деле, и Гарри, конечно же, не хотел Малфоя.

И всё же Гарри не мог избавиться от воспоминаний. Он чувствовал себя хорошо в течение целой недели после встречи – неожиданно хорошо, словно у него внутри разомкнулись какие-то тиски. Это сделало проще выполнение миссий и ослабило напряжение: Гарри смог вздохнуть свободно и просто посвятить себя работе. Он даже ощущал себя более непринуждённо рядом с Кроликом.

Гарри действительно необходимо было потрахаться. И он уже думал, что неплохо было бы это повторить, и кажется начинал сожалеть о ссоре с Малфоем. Вот если бы Малфой...

Мужчина снаружи громко простонал что-то по-русски, и Гарри спросил, только чтобы отвлечься:

\- Если она считала, что он убил её отца, почему она легла с ним?

Кролик ненадолго задумался.

«Ну, она, наверное, узнала, что он – её давно потерянный муж».

\- Но убийства отца это не отменяет. Кроме того, куда он пропал-то потом?

«Ушёл в море и пропал».

\- На её месте я был бы более подозрительным.

Снова последовала тишина, а затем Кролик мягко спросил: 

«Ты никогда не любил?»

\- В основном просто трахался.

На сей раз молчание затянулось, Гарри уже начал думать, что любовники в комнате прекратили своё занятие, когда вновь раздался громкий стон.

«Очаровательно», – прокомментировал Кролик.

Нет, Гарри не подумал о Малфое.

\- Что, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

«Я? – Кролик, кажется, удивился. – У меня нет мнения по этому вопросу».

\- Нет? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что поступает довольно жестоко. – И ты не собираешься сказать мне, что я должен спать только с тем, кто меня действительно волнует?

«Я вовсе так не считаю», – теперь голос Кролика звучал слабо.

\- Тогда не суди меня.

«Я сделал что-то не так?» – после небольшой паузы поинтересовался Кролик.

Гарри шумно выдохнул.

\- Это не ты. Прости. Я... я просто думаю тут о всякой ерунде.

Последовала тишина, а затем Кролик спросил:

«У меня есть шанс всё исправить?»

В его тоне слышалась какая-то мягкость, что-то, чего не было раньше; сердце защемило.

\- Скажи мне, – попросил Гарри. – Скажи мне, как поступил бы ты, если... Если бы это был кто-то, кто тебе небезразличен?

«Не думаю, что это хорошая идея».

\- Давай, Владимир. Раскрой мне свою душу.

Молчание было таким долгим, Гарри опасался, что парочка теперь и вправду закончит со своими делами, и Кролик не успеет ответить.

«"Хочу поцеловать твои губы, Маша, – сказал Кролик наконец. – Хочу завладеть твоим ртом. Хочу вылизать твоё горло, Маша, найти твой пульс. Хочу прижиматься к нему губами, пока наши сердца не забьются как одно"».

\- Ну... – пробормотал Гарри, ворочаясь в шкафу. – Обалдеть просто. 

«Заткнись, это лишь начало. "Я вставлю в тебя свои пальцы, Маша; ты будешь такой горячей и узкой. Я буду гладить тебя там, пока моя рука не станет влажной, пока ты не начнёшь выкрикивать моё имя. Мой член будет твёрдым для тебя, и когда я войду в тебя, ты сожмёшь меня так сильно, что станет трудно дышать"».

Женщина в комнате застонала.

«"Ты будешь настолько горячей, Маша, принимая мой член, сжимая его. Я буду трахать тебя медленно и сильно, и ты с криком кончишь. Твоё влагалище будет настолько мокрым, что влага окажется даже на бёдрах; это станет долгой пыткой для моего большого напряжённого члена. Ты будешь нуждаться в нём, как ни в чём другом"».

Идея оказалась и в самом деле ужасной.

\- Кролик, – просипел Гарри, собственный голос обдирал гортань.

«"Ты сама просила об этом, Маша, – сказал Кролик. – Ведь именно так всё и было, когда я был твоим мужем. Помнишь, когда мы любили друг друга? Даже тогда ты ненавидела меня; ты думала, что я убил твоего отца, Маша, любовь моя. И всё же, когда я с тобой... Я заново обретаю себя. Ты лучше меня, любовь моя. Ты всегда была лучше". А они чертовски долго трахаются, – сказал внезапно Кролик. – Слишком долго. "Владимир! Я всегда любила тебя!" и "Трахни меня своим огромным членом!" Ну ты понимаешь».

Гарри опять завозился, ему было неудобно и слишком жарко… Слишком. Он с трудом сглотнул.

\- Так Владимир думает, что Маша не любит его?

«Ты скажи мне».

Гарри снова сглотнул.

\- Думаю, любит.

Кролик просто рассмеялся – резко и не по-доброму: 

«У неё забавный способ показать это».

\- Я не о том, – Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно. – Я имею в виду прежде.

«Прежде чего?»

Гарри попытался вытереть потные руки.

\- Я хочу спать с тем, кто мне дорог.

«Расскажи мне об этом», – голос Кролика понизился на октаву.

Прежде Кролик никогда не соглашался обсуждать подобные вещи, и Гарри не знал, что произошло теперь. Это никуда бы их не привело, никуда.

\- Кролик. Что если нам встретиться за пределами...

«Слишком поздно, Маша. Ты не можешь говорить. Твой рот занят».

\- Что?

«И горло тоже, думаю».

Грудь Гарри с трудом вздымалась, дышать было чертовски тяжело... но Кролик был прав. Было несправедливо даже думать об этом; Гарри не имел права говорить о встрече.

«По крайней мере это объяснило бы звуки, которые он воспроизводит, – сказал Кролик более мягким тоном. – Возможно, он не должен был говорить этого. Маше».

Гарри прислушался к звукам, долетающим из комнаты.

\- Я рад, что он это сделал.

«Спасибо Мерлину, он кончает».

\- Прекрасно. Наконец-то.

«У меня челюсть свело от сочувствия».

В комнате Владимир – кем бы он ни был – затих, тишина воцарилась оглушительная.

Гарри не мог перестать думать о челюсти Кролика.

\- Кролик, – сказал он, его голос дрожал. – Я хочу...

«Они уходят, – перебил Кролик. – Лучше всего выбираться сейчас».

Гарри никогда не мог сказать о том, чего хотел.

***

У них с Малфоем ничего кончено не было.

Тот обнаружился поздно вечером на пороге дома номер двенадцать. Гарри только что вернулся из Санкт-Петербурга. Файлы в столе Морженко всех надежд не оправдали, но Гарри хотя бы сумел узнать о нескольких назначенных встречах Морженко с Кожич и другим неизвестным сообщником. Кролик предполагал, что это был тот же человек, с которым Кожич должна была увидеться на складе в тот день, когда их встреча сорвалась – день, когда Гарри предложил Кролику выпить с ним пинту. Тем не менее это всё-таки была зацепка. 

Но причина плохого настроения Гарри была в другом. Главным образом его портили всё ещё звучащие в голове слова Кролика, обращённые к Маше.

А потом на пороге его дома возник Малфой – он стоял, небрежно опираясь на входную дверь, словно и холода не чувствовал, и выглядел чистым, совершенным, абсолютно неуместным на грязном крыльце. Возможно, Гарри следовало узнать, что Малфой тут делает, но, с другой стороны, и так всё было ясно. Малфой же просто сунул руки в карманы и спросил:

\- Ты собираешься предложить мне войти?

Гарри распахнул дверь.

Малфой смотрел на него, в то время как Вальбурга Блэк кричала на них, обзывая извращенцами.

\- Собирался вернуть тебе твои очки, – сказал наконец Малфой. – Но теперь, думаю, не стоит.

Гарри носил старые, те, что раньше были заклеены пластырем.

\- Отдай, Малфой.

\- Ладно, – Малфой ухмыльнулся. – Если ты настаиваешь, – он вынул из кармана очки и передал их Гарри. Затем прошёлся по холлу, словно был здесь хозяином. – Наверное, теперь я сюда войду, – сказал он, открывая дверь в салон.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами, заходя вслед за Малфоем. Сам он никогда не использовал эту комнату. Гермиона в порыве опрятности покрыла большую часть мебели чехлами («Если ты не собираешься сюда заходить, то по крайней мере можешь содержать здесь всё в чистоте!»), так или иначе, не многое изменилось с тех пор, как тут жил Сириус. Попорченный докси и прожжённый безумной старухой старый гобелен по-прежнему висел на своём месте, лишь ещё более пыльный, чем раньше. 

Некоторое время Малфой стоял, рассматривая его.

\- Здесь уютно, – сказал он, оглянувшись на Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - едва уловимая улыбка скользнула по губам Гарри.

Малфой проследил пальцем линии на гобелене, останавливаясь в том месте, где когда-то оттуда было выжжено имя Андромеды.

\- Она моя тётя, знаешь? – сказал он, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри. – А он – мой племянник.

Он не назвал имя Тедди, но Гарри понял, о ком речь.

\- Я так и не потрудился узнать его, – сказал Малфой и отвернулся, когда Гарри никак это не прокомментировал. – Считаешь, я должен был?

Гарри подумал, что Малфой, возможно, пытается спровоцировать его, в любом случае это не сработало. 

\- Я тоже этого не сделал, – Гарри снова лишь пожал плечами, уставившись себе под ноги.

Малфой вернулся к стене.

\- Я ничего не знаю про Регулуса, представляешь? – его голос был отстранённым, как раньше. – Полагаю, скорее всего, я бы ему понравился. Я слышал, он оказался перебежчиком. И Снейп тоже. Наверное, это означает, что ты считаешь его хорошим парнем. Ты даже можешь думать, что знал его, но это не так. Я знал его. Так часто бывает со шпионами.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь об этом, – Гарри словно слышал себя со стороны. Он вообще не вспоминал о Снейпе.

\- Ты думаешь, в тайне они кто-то ещё, – продолжил Малфой. – Думаешь, что под маской скрывается совсем другой человек. Но это не так работает, точнее – не совсем так. Они также и те, кем притворяются. Одновременно. Снейп был нашим другом, и он ненавидел нас. В действительности он...

Гарри встал между Малфоем и гобеленом.

\- Прекрати болтать.

\- Заставь меня, – Малфой выглядел довольным.

Гарри хотел отвернуться, но Малфой поймал его за запястье и накрыл его рот тем самым – голодным, отчаянным – поцелуем. Как-то само собой Гарри подумалось о Маше.

\- Мерлин, – проговорил Малфой, отрываясь от его губ. – Это была пытка. Я хотел тебя всю ночь.

Гарри попытался отстраниться.

\- Не нужно, пожалуйста, – Малфой держал его руку в своей, продвигая ногу между ног Гарри. – Ты тоже этого хочешь.

Гарри попробовал вырваться.

\- Найди себе кого-то другого для траха.

\- Я не хочу никого другого, – Малфой поцеловал его снова. – Ты должен понять, Гарри: всегда лишь ты. Я хочу только тебя, – его рот дотянулся до шеи Гарри, обжигая словно огнём, добираясь до пульса, а потом он замер и стал нежно сосать, снова и снова перебирая пальцами волосы Гарри.

Пока наши сердца не забьются как одно…

\- Не делай так, – прошипел Гарри, отрывая Малфоя от своего горла.

\- Ты должен стать моим, – Малфой опять поцеловал его своими мягкими тёплыми губами. – Пожалуйста, Гарри. Позволь мне взять тебя.

Гарри снова подумал о Маше и закрыл глаза.

\- Ты не пожалеешь, – сказал Малфой. – Позволь доказать тебе; я сделаю всё, что захочешь.

И Гарри сказал:

\- Да.

\- Мой бог! – Малфой прикусил мочку его уха и всосал её в рот, а затем его голос зазвучал удивительно правильно: словно через Диктус: – Я задрочил себя практически до ссадин, просто думая об этом, просто думая обо всём, что хотел сделать с тобой сегодня ночью. 

\- Почему именно сегодня ночью? – спросил Гарри.

Малфой, казалось, отвлёкся, засовывая язык в ухо Гарри.

\- Что?

Гарри немного отодвинул его от себя.

\- Почему сегодня ночью?

\- Хорошо, – Малфой поцеловал его, потом рассмеялся, жарко фыркнув Гарри в шею. – Хорошо, – повторил снова. – Я был с календарной девушкой – Июль, знаешь, благотворительная съёмка в пользу улучшения содержания низзлов. У неё ещё такие сиськи, видел бы ты!.. Мы пили Бриллианты Шардоне... 

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Вы не могли пить бриллианты.

Малфой смотрел не совсем на него, он смотрел на скулы Гарри, широко улыбаясь.

\- Я дойду до этого. Во всяком случае, мы говорили об Августе и Сентябре – хорошенькие месяцы, кстати – и я лежал на своих атласных простынях, когда вдруг подумал: Гарри Поттер. Тот, кого я действительно хотел бы трахнуть сегодня ночью – это Гарри Поттер.

\- И что сказала мисс Июль?

Малфой нахмурился и наконец посмотрел в глаза.

\- Июль?

Гарри поднял брови.

\- Да, календарная девочка низзлов.

\- О, – Малфой начал играть с футболкой Гарри. – Она ушла, ей нужно было встретиться с Октябрём.

\- А что относительно Августа и Сентября?

\- Мерлин, Гарри, – воскликнул Малфой, скользнув руками к ремню. – Это вообще имеет какое-то значение?

\- Ни малейшего, – ответил Гарри, потому что так и было.

Малфой рванул ремень.

\- Пожалуйста, – сказал он, поцеловав Гарри в щёку. – Хочу кончить внутри тебя.

Гарри оттолкнул его руки.

\- Не говори так.

\- Ну, дорогой, если ты боишься забеременеть, я всегда могу использовать защиту. Но на всякий случай ты должен знать: мы всегда называем своих детей в честь созвездий или астрономических явлений...

Гарри посмотрел на него с яростью.

\- Если тебе так хочется, Малфой – выеби меня.

\- Пойдём наверх, – Малфой задышал тяжело.

\- Малфой... – начал Гарри.

\- Пожалуйста, – обнимая руками за шею, Малфой снова поцеловал ухо Гарри. – Я хочу взять тебя наверху. Хочу разложить тебя.

Гарри подумал о прошлом разе, о том, как это было с Малфоем, как это оказалось неожиданно хорошо, что несколько раздражало.

\- Не можешь просто трахнуть меня?

\- Нет, – Малфой снова поцеловал, его губы были мягкими и очень горячими. – Я хочу трогать тебя пальцами, Гарри. Я хочу заполнить тебя маслом, хочу смотреть, как оно вытекает из тебя и течёт по твоим бёдрам, – у Гарри закружилась голова, он покачнулся и Малфой поймал его. – Тише, Гарри.

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на нём, но это было не так-то просто: Малфой умел соблазнять.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я принёс масло, оно лучше, чем любрикант, – Малфой поцеловал его за ухом. – Пойдём наверх.

\- Хорошо, – согласился Гарри.

Наверху они разделись, Малфой с помощью палочки сложил их одежду в аккуратные стопки. Потом снял с Гарри очки и поцеловал его, подталкивая, пока Гарри не оказался на кровати, а Малфой – на нём сверху. Он бросил обычные очищающие заклинания на Гарри и на себя и вынул пробку из маленькой бутылки с маслом.

\- Прошло какое-то время, – сказал Гарри, рассматривая блестящие пальцы Малфоя.

Малфой застыл.

\- Мы не должны...

\- Нет, – Гарри словно всё ещё слышал голос Кролика в ухе. – Я хочу этого.

\- Прекрасно. Поскольку, откровенно говоря, я не был готов выбросить это из головы, – руки Малфоя оказались на заднице Гарри, а гладкий палец Малфоя скользнул в анус, растягивая нежно, но уверенно.

Гарри задышал чаще.

\- Сиськи Морганы! – Малфой сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, они были очень яркими. – И как давно, ты сказал, это было?

\- Некоторое время назад, – Гарри поморщился. Даже палец Малфоя ощущался толстым, полностью заполняя его. – Добавь ещё один.

\- Гарри... – Малфой казался напряжённым, хотя это он растягивал Гарри, а не наоборот. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько ты тугой? Ты еле один принять можешь.

\- Вполне, – Гарри двинул бёдрами. – Добавь ещё.

\- Подожди немного. Сейчас, нужно немного подождать, – Малфой сдвинулся вниз по кровати, не вынимая пальца, но так, чтобы он мог теперь поцеловать основание члена Гарри. Так или иначе, Гарри был уже твёрд и пульсировал под губами Малфоя.

Когда Малфой вытащил палец, Гарри услышал собственное хныканье. Прошло действительно много времени, и никто никогда не делал для Гарри ничего подобного. Малфой вылил ещё масла на пальцы. При таких темпах он, наверное, использовал бы всё масло, что принёс с собой. Малфой собирался мучить его – вот чего он хотел на самом деле.

Это причиняло боль, но было именно тем, в чём Гарри нуждался сегодня ночью. Когда два пальца прикоснулись к анусу, проникли в него и стали растягивать, Гарри начал задыхаться.

\- Шшш... – сказал Малфой, словно утешая, но потом добавил: – Гарри, – и будто поперхнулся. – О мой бог, Гарри, – он снова поцеловал основание члена, затем спустился ниже и осторожно коснулся языком мошонки. Волосы на склонённой голове словно светились, и Гарри не понимал, отчего Малфой был так отчаянно нежен с ним. – Когда в последний раз ты позволял кому-то быть сверху? – спросил тот.

\- Я не знаю, – ответил Гарри и насадился на пальцы Малфоя.

Малфой поцеловал его, затем вытащил пальцы, добавил масла и протолкнул внутрь уже три пальца, войдя на этот раз глубже и отыскивая то особое место – Гарри как бы со стороны услышал, как закричал.

\- Вот тут, – Малфой нежно лизнул мошонку Гарри и пошевелил пальцами, снова касаясь точки наслаждения. – Вот так.

Гарри не просто чувствовал, как Малфой растягивает его и нащупывает простату – слишком давно у него не было подобных ощущений – он чувствовал себя нужным как никогда раньше, как никогда готовым и неполным без другого человека. Он хотел поторопить Малфоя и одновременно хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. 

Так не должно было быть с Малфоем, Гарри осознавал это – только не с Малфоем, но затем тот, не вынимая пальцев, скользнул вверх по телу Гарри и прошептал прямо в ухо:

\- Я собираюсь войти в тебя, сейчас.

Гарри попытался отвернуться, не желая показывать, как сильно хочет этого.

\- Ты... – произнёс он. – Ты уже достаточно возбуждён?

Малфой рассмеялся, Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы Малфой так смеялся: низко, сдержанно и тепло.

\- Я мог бы играть с твоей задницей день и ночь, – сказал он и крутанул пальцами. Это было поразительно; Гарри издал странный звук, выгибаясь над кроватью дугой. – Но я не стану, – голос Малфоя всё ещё казался хриплым и был пропитан какой-то необъяснимой эмоцией. – Я собираюсь войти в тебя. И я буду первым за долгое время, не так ли?

\- Это ведь тебя не испугает?

\- Нет, – сказал Малфой. – Я не... – он перекатился, оказавшись сбоку от Гарри, обнимая его рукой, пальцы которой всё ещё были внутри, и потёрся горячим членом о бедро, подарив Гарри невероятное ощущение. – Знаю, это звучит глупо, – проговорил Малфой, – но я не хочу, чтобы ты был с кем-то ещё.

Гарри подумал о Кролике.

Малфой снова переместился и пристроил член ко входу.

\- Боже, – сказал Гарри, потому что Малфой перешёл к активным действиям, потому что это был он, а не кто-то другой. – Боже, Малфой, возьми меня.

\- Да, – Малфой плавно вошёл на небольшую глубину, и хотя он хорошо подготовил Гарри, жжение всё равно было сильным. На самом деле это было потрясающе; а затем губы Малфоя коснулись уха: – Назови меня по имени.

\- Малфой? – Гарри озадаченно приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, как раз в тот момент, когда внушительный член Малфоя толкнулся, проникая глубже.

Малфой задрожал, видимо изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться и не вогнать член сразу на всю длину, что заставило Гарри инстинктивно напрячься и вскрикнуть. 

\- Поттер, – сказал Малфой.

\- Драко.

Издав высокий грудной звук, Малфой на какое-то время замер. Гарри чувствовал себя разгорячённым и заполненным. Малфой снова неспешно толкнулся, одним долгим движением проникая в тесноту, что вызвало в Гарри желание раздвинуть ноги шире, открыться, отдать всё.

\- Это я, Поттер, – сказал Малфой. – Слышишь? Это я, – он медленно вышел из Гарри, казалось, ему совершенно некуда торопиться.

\- Боже, – простонал Гарри. – Заполни меня.

\- Ммм... – протянул Малфой, снова целуя его.

Гарри это нравилось. Ему нравился Малфой, покрывающий кожу лёгкими поцелуями, медлительный и роскошный, который брал его, словно в запасе у него было всё время мира. Нравилось, как выглядел обнажённый Малфой, чьё сосредоточенное лицо исказилось, словно ему стоило немалых усилий сдерживаться. Гарри и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь так захочет Малфоя, но это случилось. И Гарри это нравилось.

Он не понимал, как это произошло.

\- Смотри на меня, – сказал Малфой и повернул голову Гарри за подбородок.

Гарри смотрел. Наблюдал как Малфой берёт его, как собственные бёдра подаются вверх, помогая.

\- Хочу чтобы ты знал: это я, – сказал Малфой. – Это я беру тебя. Я ебу тебя. Меня ты сжимаешь в себе. Держись, Гарри, – он почти полностью вышел, помедлил секунду, а затем со всей мощью резко вошёл снова, запрокидывая голову. Этот толчок был по-звериному жёстким, чувствовался настолько глубоким и заполняющим, так точно совпал с тайными желаниями... Гарри понял, что может кончить сейчас даже без помощи Малфоя, не прикасаясь к члену. – Тебе ведь понравилось? – Малфой поцеловал его. – Будешь вести себя хорошо, сделаю так снова.

\- Боже, Малфой. Сделай это.

\- Ладно, – сказал Малфой, но теперь его толчки опять стали медленными и ленивыми. – Сконцентрируйся на мне, Гарри. Не думай ни о чём постороннем.

И он сделал это снова, толкнулся жёстко и стремительно, и Гарри выгнулся под ним.

\- Мерлин! Малфой...

\- Это я, – повторил Малфой. – Не думай ни о ком другом. Не думай ни о ком, это я. Ты можешь думать лишь обо мне.

\- Выеби меня, – простонал Гарри, он схватился за бёдра Малфоя, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее и резче, но Малфой не поддавался. – Еби меня, – повторил Гарри, – давай же!

\- Думай обо мне, – приказал Малфой. 

\- Что? – Гарри сильней потянул Малфоя за бёдра.

\- Держись, – предупредил Малфой. Его бёдра задвигались резче. – Выебу жёстко, как ты хочешь. Держись, Гарри.

\- Мерлин, – повторил Гарри, насаживаясь. Член Малфоя был таким толстым, и Гарри ощущал себя настолько наполненным; трение внутри порождало жар в крови, а когда Малфой задел ту самую точку... – Мерлин, ещё, сильнее, давай жёстче!..

\- Это я, – говорил Малфой, трахая его теперь самозабвенно, точно так, как Гарри хотелось, резко подаваясь бёдрами. – Это я, нет никого кроме меня, это я.

\- Это ты! – выкрикнул Гарри. – О боже, еби меня, еби меня...

\- Я единственный... единственный.

Гарри вспотел; оттого, как сильно он сжимал бёдра Малфоя, начали болеть кисти рук, Малфой трахал его жёстко, задевая простату каждый проклятый раз.

\- Малфой. Малфой...

\- Я единственный, кто знает тебя, – проговорил Малфой и взялся за член Гарри.

\- Проклятье! – у Гарри свело бёдра, он не смог сдержать оргазма и кончил, залив руку Малфоя и свой живот. Он просто с ума сходил оттого, что Малфой был всё ещё в нём; тот кончил сразу вслед за ним.

Потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Гарри думал, что может заснуть прямо так, но когда Малфой вышел из него, ощущение потери оказалось слишком сильным. Гарри чувствовал себя липким, душ был просто необходим.

Гарри должен был испытывать вину, ведь он сказал Кролику правду: хотелось заняться сексом с тем, кто был дорог. Малфой дорог ему не был, так же как и он – Малфою, и всё же...

Гарри не умел выражать свои чувства. Сколько себя помнил, люди, к которым он что-либо испытывал, как правило, умирали. Кто угодно мог сказать больше, чем он в самом отчаянном положении. А то, что было им сказано во время секса тем более не могло иметь никакого значения. И всё же Гарри лежал, чувствуя себя хорошо оттраханным, утомлённым, влажным... чувствуя себя фантастически хорошо, как ещё никогда в жизни. Он невольно задавался вопросом: могло ли быть что-то из сказанного ими не пустым звуком?

\- И как только ты здесь живёшь? – спросил Малфой, врываясь в мысли Гарри.

Гарри посмотрел на потолок. В некоторых местах расходились трещины – наверное, дротики метали. Это была старая комната Регулуса. 

\- Может, мне просто нравится.

Малфой сел.

\- А в мэноре теперь полно призраков, – он говорил бесстрастно, как всегда, когда рассказывал о себе, – Совсем как в Хогвартсе, – он подошёл к стопке одежды и выудил из неё свои брюки.

\- Мне жаль, – сказал Гарри. 

Он не мог отвести взгляда от тела Малфоя, от его бледных стройных ног, медленно покрываемых мягкой серой тканью брюк. Происходило что-то непонятное. Малфой только что трахнул его так... Гарри не мог припомнить чтобы его так трахали с тех самых пор, как он начал интересоваться мужчинами, и он впервые кончил настолько бурно. А Малфой выглядел тихим и близким – как и в прошлый раз – и Гарри ощутил волну необъяснимого чувства, возникшего в сердце. 

Малфой же просто сказал в ответ:

\- Не надо, – он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, одетый в брюки за пятьсот галлеонов и без рубашки – само совершенство; бледный, со шрамами через всю грудь. Он должен был сниматься именно в таком виде, если хотел собирать деньги на благотворительность. – Эти места полны несбывшихся надежд. Оба. Я не остался бы и в мэноре. 

\- Почему ты не хотел бы там остаться? – спросил Гарри, садясь и натягивая джинсы. Ему казалось, что его тон был мягким. Даже доверительным.

\- Потому что это был мой дом.

\- Я просто имею в виду... Когда Волдеморт...

Дрожа, Малфой поднял свою рубашку.

\- Разумеется. В Хогвартсе я бы тоже не остался. Ужасное место.

Гарри застыл, сидя на кровати. Тёплое чувство в груди умерло.

\- Это был мой дом.

\- Прости, – Малфой поднял глаза. В них была жалость.

\- Нет, ничего. По крайней мере Волдеморт там никогда не хозяйничал.

Пуговицы на рубашке Малфоя были застёгнуты наполовину. Он остановился, теребя шёлк.

\- Думаешь, есть и моя вина в том, что он был в мэноре?

\- Нет, я о том, что... – начал Гарри.

\- Или моего отца? Думаешь, мы пригласили Его?

\- Ладно, – Гарри неловко переступил. – Не вы, да?

Гарри призвал ботинки и носки, которые не мог найти; мгновение спустя они были уже на нём.

\- Думаешь, мы хотели этого?

\- Нет, – ответил Гарри, вставая с кровати полуодетым. – Я имел в виду, что твой отец, он...

\- А что насчёт твоих родителей, Гарри?

Гарри отпрянул.

\- Ты о чём? Что с моими родителями?

\- Не думаешь, что они в какой-то мере ответственны за свою ошибку – довериться Червехвосту?

\- Он был их другом! Откуда им было знать?!

\- Они не знали, – Малфой казался таким разъярённым, его губы были почти белыми. – И это может означать лишь одно: они не были ему друзьями. Они ни о ком не знали, Поттер. Они ни о ком не заботились, кроме себя. И, знаешь что? Ты такой же, как они.

\- Ты не представляешь, о чём говоришь.

Малфой лишь рассмеялся.

\- Ну разумеется, не представляю. Счастливо оставаться, Поттер. Спасибо за обалденный трах, – он внезапно оказался рядом и поцеловал Гарри в щёку. – На следующей неделе в это же время. 

И ушёл.

***

Малфой вернулся на следующей неделе, но не в то же самое время.

\- Ты не можешь запросто появляться здесь всякий раз, когда захочешь, – сказал Гарри, и Малфой с ним согласился.

Он толкнул дверь, и Гарри впустил его. Гарри понимал, что сейчас случится. Ещё не вполне веря, что это снова происходит, он последовал за Малфоем на кухню и позволил ему осмотреться.

\- Чай в шкафу, – сказал он Малфою.

Тот повернулся в указанном направлении, но затем остановился.

\- Я не собираюсь заваривать какой-то там чай, – заявил он ровным голосом.

Гарри уже испытывал это странное головокружение раньше, не пытаясь задуматься, что оно означает, и желудок подозрительно скрутило – мысль была не совсем рациональна. Конечно, Малфой не заваривает чай. Зачем ему это?

\- Я думал... – начал Гарри, но вынужден был умолкнуть.

Малфой так и не вынул руки из карманов.

\- Я не люблю чай, – пояснил он, и мир снова стал прежним.

\- Почему ты здесь? – спросил Гарри.

\- Ну-у, – сказал Малфой проникновенно, – думаю, ты мог бы загнуть меня на этом столе и вытрахать мне все мозги. Как тебе идея?

Гарри так и сделал – завалил его на стол и трахал, пока взгляд Малфоя не потерял осмысленность.

После этого Малфой стал в его доме частым гостем. Каждый раз, возникая на пороге, он выглядел невозможно привлекательным, и по каким-то причинам Гарри всегда впускал его. 

Эти встречи нельзя было назвать регулярными – жизнь Гарри не была расписана по часам. Интересно, приходил ли Малфой, когда Гарри был на заданиях? С тех пор, как стал невыразимцем, Гарри жил один и ему никогда не приходилось искать оправдания своему отсутствию. Всё, что сделал Малфой, чтобы избежать возможных затруднений – дал Гарри свой каминный адрес.

\- Можешь прийти в любое время, когда только захочешь, – сказал он, вкладывая бумажку с адресом Гарри в руку.

\- Но ведь ты всегда приходишь сюда.

\- Знаю, – кивнул Малфой. – Но и ты теперь можешь прийти ко мне.

Гарри прочистил горло – иногда собственный голос казался каким-то деревянным, потому что часто использовался голос, выданный Отделом; на самом деле хорошо было бы иметь кого-то дома, чтобы тренироваться.

\- Моя работа требует частых отлучек.

Малфой едва уловимо улыбнулся.

\- Да. Я заметил. Ты не обязан приходить, Гарри. Просто я хотел, чтобы у тебя была такая возможность на случай если... захочешь меня.

Гарри сложил адрес, убрал в карман и никогда его не использовал. Малфой никогда не просил его прийти. Он просто удостоверился, что у Гарри есть такая возможность, и продолжал наведываться на Гриммо. Если Малфой и появлялся, когда Гарри не было дома, он не говорил об этом, и Гарри не приходилось ничего объяснять.

В основном они просто трахались.

У них было так мало общего. Гарри не мог говорить о своей работе. У них не было каких-то общих словечек или воспоминаний, как в случае с Роном и Гермионой. Когда они говорили о семье, школе, войне, прошлом, настоящем, будущем – это неизбежно приводило к конфликту. После секса они соперничали, даже молча.

Но во время секса они произносили фразы, которые ни один из них не смог бы повторить в последствии. Это были очень личные признания – о том, как они нуждались друг в друге, как желали, как понимали друг друга – это походило на любовь. Когда такое говорил Гарри, это было просто потому, что он не мог с собой совладать. Малфой слишком сильно затрагивал его: на физическом уровне, на личном. Даже Джинни никогда не проникала так глубоко в душу. Малфой дотрагивался до него как любовник, и Гарри не понимал, как скучал по этому, пока Малфой не делал это снова.

Гарри всё ещё не был уверен, почему Малфой вёл себя именно так. Почему, когда Гарри склонялся над лежащим на столе Малфоем и всаживал ему сзади, когда Малфой как шлюха выгибался под ним, и Гарри умолял его продолжать это делать, он постоянно чувствовал, что они занимаются любовью. Гораздо логичнее было бы чувствовать, что это грязно, пошло и даже дёшево. Когда Малфой уходил, Гарри, жалея что не курит, с тоской повторял про себя всё, что только что говорил Малфою во время секса – всё то личное, сокровенное, что на самом деле предназначалось Кролику. 

Гарри точно знал, почему это делал. Возможно, мотивы Малфоя оставались неизвестными, но в своих Гарри был абсолютно уверен: с Малфоем у него было всё, что он не мог позволить себе с Кроликом. И, разумеется, это означало, что с Кроликом у него было то, чего не было с Малфоем – та эмоциональная связь, которая выходила даже на философский уровень. 

Однажды, когда они сидели после секса на кухне, Малфой сказал:

\- Есть какая-то отдача, когда занимаешься благотворительностью. О таком не говорят, ведь всё должно происходить бескорыстно. Но всё равно что-то получаешь взамен.

\- Ничего не получаешь, – возразил Гарри. – Потому это и называется пожертвованием.

Малфой покачал головой.

\- Люди же что-то получают взамен, – сказал он. – Они чувствуют себя счастливыми.

\- Нет, не это.

\- А что тогда?

\- Порядочность? – Гарри фыркнул.

Малфой потянулся за стаканом огневиски, который принёс ему Гарри.

\- Хорошо, не это. Делая других счастливыми, сам я счастливее не становлюсь. Когда я даю людям то, в чём они нуждаются, это меня не радует. Я счастлив, когда у мамы есть всё, что ей нужно, или когда я могу побаловать Панси. Но безликие массы меня не трогают. Означает ли это, что я непорядочен?

Гарри нахмурился, глядя на дно своего стакана.

\- Ты делаешь пожертвования.

\- Да, и я говорил тебе, что это наводит на меня скуку. Это мне надоедает, и любые серьёзные усилия в этом направлении равнозначны пыткам для меня – ведь никакой отдачи не будет. Я не чувствовал бы никакого удовольствия, строя что-нибудь для общества. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю для имиджа, – Малфой одним глотком опустошил свой стакан, – для того, чтобы они считали меня своим.

\- Не потому что это правильно?

Малфой поморщился.

\- Что такое правильно?

\- Помогать другим людям. Это правильно.

Склонившись над столом, Малфой спросил:

\- Скажи мне, Гарри, а ты? Ты помогаешь людям?

\- Что? – Гарри отстранился.

\- Ты ведь аврор, разве нет?

Гарри выпрямился.

\- Ну конечно, я помогаю людям.

\- Правда? Не ради острых ощущений?

\- Нет.

Малфой взглянул на него искоса.

\- А если говорить правду, Гарри? Ничего такого не чувствуешь, арестовывая плохих парней? 

Его нога скользнула вдоль бедра Гарри под столом, пока не достигла промежности. Они только что трахались на этом столе, и Гарри уже снова был твёрд.

\- Да, мне нравится, – сказал он. – Но я делаю это не ради подобных ощущений. И это не тоже самое, что делать пожертвования ради чужого одобрения.

Гарри собирался оттолкнуть ногу Малфоя, но вместо этого лишь обхватил пальцами его ступню.

Малфой толкнулся ногой дальше. Продолжая в том же духе, он вполне мог бы добраться и до носа Гарри, и Гарри было всё равно. Малфой мог насмехаться над ним, и Гарри было всё равно; Малфой был холодным, бессердечным – и Гарри было всё равно.

\- Верно, Поттер, – голос Малфоя был низким и жёстким. – Я мелкий, ничтожный человек. Зато ты у нас просиживаешь штаны за столом, перекладывая ну очень важные бумаги.

Гарри замер. Он уже поглаживал лодыжку Малфоя, поскольку тому удалось достаточно продвинуть ногу. 

\- Ты в самом деле хочешь обсудить со мной мою работу?

\- Говорят, Золотой мальчик больше не выходит на опасные задания.

Гарри тоскливо выдохнул, отталкивая ногу Малфоя.

\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

\- Я многое о тебе знаю – о тебе и твоей уверенности в собственной правоте. Ты такой грёбаный лицемер...

Гарри встал.

\- Это лучше, чем быть лощёным трусом.

У Малфоя слегка порозовели скулы.

\- Люди умирали из-за твоей самонадеянности.

\- Люди умирали бы и из-за твоей, – сказал Гарри, – но ты был слишком бесхребетным.

Этим всё и закончилось; у них всегда так всё заканчивалось. Получалось некрасиво, а затем – на следующий день или несколько дней спустя – Малфой возвращался снова и выгибался на том же стуле, а губы Гарри оказывались на его члене, и Гарри сосал так, словно в жизни не было ничего более ценного. 

Иногда после секса Гарри думал, что всё могло бы быть по-другому. Малфой выглядел таким выжатым и удовлетворённым, и Гарри ощущал тот же странный всплеск чувств, своего рода горькую сладость, он мог бы не отпускать Малфоя... Всё это было из-за Кролика, который прощал своих врагов. Тогда Гарри начинал сравнивать Кролика и Малфоя – и запрещал себе об этом думать.

Правда иногда не получалось. 

В моменты слабости Гарри не мог не представлять на месте Малфоя совсем другого человека; не мог не делать с Малфоем всё, что мечтал сделать с Кроликом – тягуче целовал его, ласково поглаживал его бедро, когда трахал, шептал нежности его члену после того, как брал его глубоко в горло.

Всё это Гарри сделал бы для кого-то, кого на самом деле любил, и иногда так самозабвенно отдавался этому, что, казалось, и вправду мог бы полюбить Малфоя. Особенно в те долгие, влажные, опустошённые посторгазменые мгновения, когда Гарри понимал, насколько ему плевать, кем был Малфой и что он сделал. Было всё равно, кем он стал: Малфой был лишь человеком, который живёт своей жизнью, и временами Гарри жалел, что сам не может поступать так же. 

Но когда Гарри пытался прикоснуться к нему, утешить его, Малфой неизбежно начинал огрызаться. Или же Гарри невольно говорил что-нибудь желчное о жизни Малфоя или его выборе. Тогда Малфой уходил, а Гарри вспоминал, что тот был всего лишь Малфоем. Никогда за всю свою грёбаную жизнь, при любой грёбаной возможности выбирать, Гарри не захотел бы что-то чувствовать к Малфою, Малфой был просто... способом расслабиться. Способом занять чем-то время между миссиями. Стимулом продолжать двигаться дальше.

***

На сороковой миссии с Кроликом Гарри был ранен.

\- Нон-диктум, – проговорил он, аппарировав обратно в маленький отель в Иркутске.

\- У тебя кровь, – сказал Кролик безучастно. – У тебя кровь течёт.

Гарри опустил палочку, и Кролик прищурился.

\- Нон-диктум, – сказал он и бросился к Гарри. Это был самый долгий период времени, который Кролик потратил на осмысление ситуации.

\- Нет, – воскликнул Гарри, когда Кролик взял его за руку. – Не могу аппарировать.

\- Рана большая, – возразил Кролик. – Тебе нужно в госпиталь.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Да немедленно, – сказал Кролик. Он обнял Гарри за талию, поддерживая. Кровь лилась по бедру.

\- Нет. У Морженко встреча через два часа.

Это Кожич бросила в Гарри режущее проклятье, но прежде Гарри успел узнать, что у Морженко назначена встреча с таинственным третьим лицом – партнёром, которого Гарри с Кроликом пока так и не вычислили. Это мог быть создатель палочек – ключевая фигура в их паззле.

\- Плохая идея, тебе нельзя, – сказал Кролик.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке. Просто помоги мне добраться до того стула.

Пока Гарри ковылял до стула, Кролик поддерживал его и рассматривал длинную рану вдоль внутренней стороны бедра.

\- Я бы мог заставить тебя подчиниться приказу, хочешь ты или нет.

\- Знаешь, я просто аппарирую, и ты не будешь знать, где я.

Кролик нахмурился.

\- Я тебя выслежу.

\- Думаешь, успеешь?

\- Идиот, – проворчал Кролик, направляя палочку на свой рюкзак в углу. – Ты невозможен, – он начал копаться в рюкзаке, вынимая жгут и всякие другие приспособления для оказания неотложной помощи.

\- Ты иногда прямо как Мэри Поппинс, знаешь? – скривился Гарри.

\- Не представляю, кто это. Потерпи немного, – Кролик высоко перевязал жгутом бедро Гарри, затем оттолкнул подальше его руки. – Дай взглянуть.

Он очистил заклинанием разрез и наклонился поближе к ране. Его голова оказалась между ног Гарри – голова с этими дурацкими бесцветными волосами, дёргающимся носом, оправдывающим временами его имя, и тонкими губами. Рана чертовски болела, но Гарри мог думать лишь о дыхании Кролика на своём бедре.

Кролик взметнул руку вверх и поймал наволочку, прилетевшую с кровати – беспалочковая магия, посетила Гарри головокружительная мысль, он покачнулся.

\- Ты, блядь, только сознание не теряй. Тебе придётся мне помогать, – Кролик сунул наволочку Гарри в руки и потянул их к раненому бедру. – Прижми; я должен перенести тебя на кровать.

\- Я думал об этом, – сказал Гарри, и собственный голос даже ему показался звучащим издалека.

А затем Гарри поплыл. В какой-то момент он подумал, что и вправду потерял сознание, пока не понял, что это Кролик поднял его и понёс к кровати.

Что если Кролик вообще был Снейпом? Просто мысль, Гарри размышлял.

\- Акцио Перечное, – сказал Кролик и вскоре прижал горлышко бутылки к губам Гарри. – Пей.

\- Хм?

\- Если ты окажешься без сознания, придурок, я тут же аппарирую тебя в Мунго, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать.

\- Тоже верно, – пробормотал Гарри и выпил.

Кролик потянул его за руки, которыми Гарри всё ещё прижимал наволочку к ране.

\- Отпускай, – Кролик тянул очень нежно. – Мой... Дрозд, отпусти.

\- Ты знаешь моё настоящее имя, – Гарри прикрыл глаза. – Всё хорошо, я в сознании.

\- Ладно. Тебя придётся зашивать.

\- Ты умеешь?

\- Помолчи. Я думаю, – Кролик наложил ещё одно чистящее заклинание, а затем прикоснулся к Гарри: руки Кролика были на внутренней стороне бедра, там, где рана начиналась... или заканчивалась, это как посмотреть. Палочка Кролика была там же, и среди всей этой боли Гарри начал ощущать покалывание и сжатие.

Это продолжалось какое-то время, Кролик изредка отрывался от процесса, со свистом перемещая палочку, чтобы убрать кровь. В основном конец палочки находился у раны, осторожно скользя вдоль бедра Гарри; Кролик ловкими и умелыми пальцами соединял кожу, сшивая её с помощью магии. Он взмахнул палочкой, снимая с Гарри брюки, и снова продолжил свою размеренную работу.

\- Мне лучше, – сказал Гарри, когда Кролик достиг конца разреза – его руки были у самого паха.

\- Держись, – проговорил Кролик.

Он раздел Гарри до трусов. Гарри сначала удивился, но потом понял, что вся его одежда была запачкана кровью. Затем Кролик исчез из поля зрения, а у Гарри не было сил повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что он там делает. Минуту спустя Кролик вернулся с влажной тканью и провёл ею по шву.

\- Сейчас я сделаю это ещё раз, – сказал он, – просто, чтобы ты был готов.

Гарри не знал, что это было за заклинание – своего рода магический инструмент для шитья, но оно имело и заживляющий эффект; на сей раз проколы и сжатия ощущались ярче и были не такими болезненными.

\- Где ты научился целительной магии? – спросил Гарри, когда всё закончилось.

\- Я тогда был моложе, – ответил Кролик и начал намазывать на швы что-то похожее на пасту.

Запах заставил Гарри несколько раз моргнуть, а затем прошептать:

\- Бадьян.

\- Это предотвратит рубцы, – Кролик продолжал намазывать пасту, его руки, уверенные и прохладные, двигались по повреждённому бедру Гарри. – Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится.

\- Мне нравится, – Гарри требовалось усилие, чтобы не закрыть глаза. Он думал о следах от Сектумсемпры на груди Малфоя. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь шрамы?

\- На личине нет, – ответил Кролик и продолжил мазать.

Гарри хотел спросить «А на тебе самом?», но промолчал. Веки потяжелели, он думал о тонких белых отметинах на теле Малфоя – таких непохожих на Тёмную метку, которой у Малфоя не было. А его отец сказал ему, что разочаровался в нём...

Гарри говорил ему то же самое.

Гарри раскрыл глаза, когда Кролик начал прощупывать шов.

\- О, привет, – сказал Гарри.

\- Не особенно возбуждайся. Я просто хочу убедиться, что рана не откроется.

\- Думаю, у меня всё прекрасно.

\- Ты всегда думаешь, что у тебя всё прекрасно.

\- Я думаю, что ты прекрасен, – сказал Гарри и, возможно, на какое-то мгновение отключился.

Главной чертой Кролика была компетентность. Может быть, из-за того, что Гарри не знал, куда себя деть после войны, если не рассматривать службу аврором или невыразимцем; может быть, из-за детства, выпавшего на военные годы. Или, возможно, просто из-за того, что приходилось готовить, заниматься уборкой, шить - самому делать всё, чтобы вообще хоть что-то иметь, Дадли казался ему абсолютно беспомощным. 

Как бы то ни было, Гарри нравилось, что Кролик много знал и многое умел. Гермиона была такой же, но она не смогла бы выдумать Владимира и Машу, просто не сумела бы: она не могла иметь представление обо всём. Ни у Джинни, ни у Рона не получилось бы провести Гарри по улицам Нижнего Новгорода, как однажды сделал Кролик. И ни один бойфренд не сумел бы заставить Гарри почувствовать то, что заставил его чувствовать Кролик, едва прикоснувшись к бедру – да, была кровь, возможно боль, даже, может быть, много крови и много боли...

Недаром Джинни была в ужасе, когда Гарри рассказал ей о времени, когда чувствовал себя особенно живым.

Должно быть, Гарри очнулся лишь несколько минут спустя, снова ощутив руки Кролика на своём бедре.

\- Боже, как же хорошо, – простонал он, прежде чем успел сообразить, что, собственно, говорит. 

Тёплое и успокаивающее заклинание под палочкой и пальцами Кролика, исходило на Гарри волнами, вызывая огонь в его жилах, взрываясь искрами внизу живота и опускаясь прямо к члену.

\- Я же сказал тебе не особенно возбуждаться, – Кролик казался смутно озадаченным.

\- Что это за заклинание?

Кролик рассмеялся.

\- Никогда не понимал, как такому как ты удаётся очаровывать даже закоренелых преступников. Теперь вижу – это потому, что ты настолько чувствительный.

\- Я не чувст... о боже.

\- Это просто заклинание смазки.

\- О боже.

Когда Кролик отсмеялся, Гарри взглянул на него, и рука Кролика задержалась на верхней части его бедра.

Сейчас что-то произойдёт, подумалось Гарри. Что-то должно было произойти, Кролик смотрел на него так... рука Кролика вот-вот должна была подняться по внутренней стороне бедра к самому члену. Казалось, Кролик сейчас дотронется до члена, скрытого лишь трусами, нагнётся и поцелует Гарри. Казалось, Кролик не сможет прекратить прикасаться к нему, просто не сможет, да Гарри ему и не позволит остановиться.

Кролик отвёл взгляд, убрав руку, и поднялся одним плавным движением.

\- Тебе нужно сделать повязку, – сказал он, отошёл и начал рыться в своём рюкзаке.

\- На хуй повязку! – сказал Гарри, с разочарованием откидываясь на кровать. – Можно мне ещё того бальзама?

Кролик вернулся к кровати, и Гарри ожидал новых прикосновений, теплоты, быстрых, умных и выразительных взглядов Кролика, брошенных на него из-за больших очков. Что, если настоящие глаза Кролика были совсем не такими? Может быть, они были скучными и унылыми, или старыми и оплывшими жиром, или... или... или... И тогда Гарри вспомнил, что Кролик и был скучным.

Он был средних лет, с животом и редеющими волосами – и Гарри всё равно хотел его, чертовски его хотел. Он слышал о том, что внешность не имеет особого значения, но никогда не понимал, как такое может быть, пока сам с этим не столкнулся.

Но Кролик не стал прикасаться к нему снова, а просто использовал волшебную палочку и несколькими быстрыми пассами закрепил бандаж на его бедре, и Гарри знал, что, без всякого сомнения, он любил Кролика. Думал о нём, о его голосе в своём ухе, о его остром уме, редкостном чувстве юмора, о его грубости порой и упорном стремлении побеждать. Думал об уверенном обращении Кролика с палочкой и быстроте его реакции в отчаянном положении, об опасных заклинаниях Кролика и его чае – и знал: абсолютно неважно, кем был Кролик без личины. Гарри был влюблён в него.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Кролик.

\- Я в замешательстве, – сказал Гарри, потому что подумал о Малфое, о том, как тот выглядел распростёртым под ним, о том, что Малфой мог ощущать, когда Гарри входил в него... Если он действительно любил Кролика, он не должен был трахаться с Малфоем. И всё же Малфой был единственным, кого он мог иметь.

\- Что? – Кролик нахмурился.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Чувствую себя прекрасно, – он встал. – Мне надо одеться.

Цепкий взгляд Кролика изменился, он, казалось, изучал почти голое тело Гарри, ничего не пропуская, и, конечно же, от него не укрылась реакция Гарри на этот взгляд. Но Кролик лишь отвернулся, коротко проговорив:

\- Действуй, – и снова стал рыться в рюкзаке.

\- Думаю, я могу встать, – сказал Гарри, опуская ноги на пол.

Кролик подошёл к нему и помог подняться, обнимая тёплыми руками. Колкая шерсть его поношенного свитера щекотала кожу.

\- Я в порядке, – уверил Гарри.

\- Да, – сказал Кролик, но замешкался.

\- Кролик, – Гарри потянулся к нему.

\- Нет, – опустив руки, Кролик отвернулся.

\- Я хочу...

\- Нет.

\- Но...

\- Всё это не реально, – пробормотал Кролик, доставая из рюкзака рубашку. 

\- Ты даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.

\- У меня полно версий, – развернувшись, Кролик всунул рубашку Гарри в руки. – Оденься.

\- Если бы я был кем-то другим... – начал Гарри.

\- Ты и есть кто-то другой. И я тоже. Не стоит об этом забывать.

Гарри опустил взгляд на рубашку.

\- Я просто хочу, – сказал он.

Кролик снова отвернулся и сказал только:

\- Пора измениться. 

***

Когда Малфой появился на пороге три ночи спустя после ранения, Гарри попытался его прогнать.

\- Уже поздно, – сказал он.

Малфой ухмыльнулся, в тусклом свете его кожа была гладкой и шелковистой на вид.

\- Неужели ты по мне не скучал?

\- Нет, – ответил Гарри, но захлопнуть дверь так и не смог.

После того как Кролик подлечил его, Гарри направился шпионить за Морженко. Хотя Гарри и не узнал, с кем тот встречался, зато смог предоставить много ценных воспоминаний для Омута памяти Отдела. Иногда специалисты Девятого уровня умудрялись войти в память, очистить её различными заклинаниями и получить достаточно чёткое изображение и резкий звук, чтобы обнаружить детали, которые пропустил сам Гарри. 

Таким образом, хоть миссия и не увенчалась полным успехом, он всё равно не зря потратил время. Для Гарри это уже не имело значения – Девятый уровень на неделю освободил его от участия в миссиях, дабы он мог восстановиться после травмы. Кролик временно работал с другим агентом, и Гарри сходил от этого с ума. Поймать тех ублюдков хотелось, но снова увидеть своего аналитика хотелось сильнее.

Гарри не мог перестать думать о пальцах Кролика на своём бедре.

\- Ты впускаешь холодный воздух, – заметил Малфой.

Гарри позволил ему войти.

\- Я не в настроении, – буркнул он, как только Малфой оказался внутри, и дверь за ним закрылась.

\- Это нормально, – Малфой снимал намотанный на шею шарф.

\- Я не хочу тебя.

\- И это нормально, – сказал Малфой снова. – Просто посидим. Я книгу почитаю. Пойдём наверх. Хочешь... что-нибудь выпить?

\- Нет, – сказал Гарри и направился в спальню.

Малфой пошёл за ним следом, и когда они поднялись наверх, поцеловал. Нос у Малфоя был холодным, а губы тёплыми, и в течение нескольких долгих мгновений Гарри мог думать лишь, насколько это приятно. Затем он вспомнил о Кролике, о том, что понял про него, и отстранился.

\- Я же сказал, не хочу, – повторил он.

\- Это нормально, – снова сказал Малфой. – Позволь мне. Я могу всё устроить, тебе понравится. Тебе останется лишь лечь на кровать и получать удовольствие, – когда он говорил, его губы шевелились, спускаясь вдоль горла Гарри – горячие, влажные, нежные...

\- Нет, – сказал Гарри, но позволил Малфою вести, и тот усадил его на край постели.

\- Позволь мне, Гарри. Тебе ничего не нужно будет делать.

\- Хорошо, – согласился Гарри. Малфой снял с него очки и уложил его.

Затем Малфой разделся. А когда вернулся в кровать, снова поцеловал; он ничего больше не делал, лишь целовал – сначала губы, потом спускался поцелуями по шее. Прохладные пальцы Малфоя пробрались Гарри под рубашку, задирая её и стягивая. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, – шептал Малфой. – Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо как никогда.

Он наклонился, чтобы снова поймать губы Гарри, а его руки блуждали по телу, подбираясь к джинсам Гарри, расстёгивая ширинку. Затем он аккуратно потянул джинсы, намереваясь их снять. 

Всё происходило слишком быстро, Гарри зашипел и схватил Малфоя за запястья.

\- Осторожно, – предупредил он.

\- Что такое? – Малфой прикусил его уже припухшую нижнюю губу, мельком взглянув на пах Гарри.

\- Просто будь осторожен, – ответил Гарри и отпустил его.

Малфой был осторожен, очень осторожен, и когда наконец снял штаны, казалось, был шокирован.

\- Что это?

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

\- Это? Магглы называют это швом.

Малфой наклонился ближе к заживающей ране.

\- Этот шов делал не маггл.

\- Нет, – Гарри подвинулся.

Малфой наклонился ещё немного и легко прикоснулся к шву.

\- Как это случилось?

Гарри опять слегка улыбнулся.

\- Я же аврор, если помнишь.

\- Болит?

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Когда ты так делаешь.

Малфой передвинул пальцы немного дальше от разреза, поглаживая по периметру раны.

\- Никто никогда не должен причинять тебе боль, – сказал он и склонился над швом. А затем начал целовать те места, которых только что касались его пальцы, и Гарри судорожно вдохнул, прежде чем оттолкнуть Малфоя.

\- Не делай этого.

\- Я сделал тебе больно? – спросил Малфой.

\- Нет, – сказал Гарри, выдохнув.

\- Тогда позволь мне. Я буду осторожен. Пожалуйста.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Малфой снова приблизил губы к поврежденному участку, и Гарри не был уверен, что это гигиенично. Если бы в рану попала инфекция, Кролик был бы в ярости, но Гарри чувствовал, что всё в порядке, чувствовал... что Малфой позаботится о нём. Никто другой не увидел бы эту рану, Гарри никому бы не позволил. Она находилась в таком месте, что проблем с этим возникнуть не могло – всего лишь надеть штаны и можно снова изображать из себя неуязвимого Гарри Поттера.

\- Всё хорошо? – спросил Малфой.

\- Да, – процедил Гарри, напрягаясь.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы было ещё лучше.

\- Знаешь заклинание смазки? – Гарри фыркнул, смеясь.

Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел в упор, глаза у него были ясные и очень яркие.

\- Нет.

\- Не может быть.

\- Ладно, знаю одно, – Малфой вынул палочку из своей одежды, лежащей на полу, и указал ею на Гарри, а затем на себя. То были защитные заклинания; он бросил на себя дополнительно ещё одно, и это заставило его запрокинуть голову и тихо застонать.

\- Ну конечно, всего одно, – улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Оно тебе не нравится?

\- Только если ты не захочешь утруждаться.

\- Это тебе не придётся утруждаться, – Малфой с большой осторожностью устроился на бёдрах Гарри, так, чтобы точно опуститься на его член. Задница Малфоя уже была смазана заклинанием, а член Гарри был достаточно твёрд, ведь Малфой слишком нежно коснулся поцелуем шрама на груди. – Просто откинься назад. Я собираюсь всё сделать так, чтобы ты это запомнил.

\- Я хочу... – начал Гарри.

\- Знаю, – Малфой провёл рукой по его груди, нажимая. – Откинься назад и смотри на меня. Я всё сделаю сам.

И он опустился на член Гарри. О, это действительно было хорошо – наблюдать, как, отдаваясь, Малфой берёт его, как он сам входит в тело Малфоя, а на лице у того появляется удивительное выражение страдания смешанного с удовольствием, когда Гарри входит в него до основания.

Гарри задрожал. Заклинание, использованное Малфоем, сделало его влажным, но совершенно не ослабило эрекцию.

\- Не двигайся, – сказал Малфой, его дыхание было частым и поверхностным. – Просто лежи.

\- Чёрт, Малфой!

Он приподнялся, и руки Гарри скользнули вслед за ним.

\- Смотри на меня, Гарри, – сказал Малфой и снова опустился на член, туго обхватывая его.

\- Малфой... – простонал Гарри.

\- Шшш... Позволь мне поездить на тебе.

\- О, боже, – каждый раз, когда Малфой насаживался на него, Гарри чувствовал, словно заполнял его полностью, как первый раз, снова и снова. – Пожалуйста...

\- Я позабочусь о тебе. Я хотел, даже не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотел. Наконец я могу это сделать, позволь мне.

\- Малфой... – дышать было тяжело. Все чувства обострились почти невыносимо – ощущение пульсирующего члена, туго погружающегося в Малфоя, его задницы, точно касавшейся мошонки, и неотвратимость его взгляда, едва не сводившего с ума.

\- Чувствуешь это, Гарри? – голос Малфоя стал сиплым. – Чувствуешь, как мы совпадаем? Ты создан для того, чтобы быть во мне. 

\- О боже, – повторил Гарри, руки устали, он положил их на колени Малфоя, давая себе передышку. – Хоть заезди меня, Малфой. Давай, давай, ещё. 

\- Я нужен тебе, ведь так? – в конце концов Малфой помог Гарри, позволяя придержать себя, когда он опустился на член в очередной раз. – Скажи, что нуждаешься во мне.

\- Драко... – проговорил Гарри.

Малфой жадно цеплялся за него, медленно приподнимая свои бёдра.

\- Скажи, что я тебе нужен.

\- Мне нужно это, – Гарри сжал пальцы, наверняка оставляя отметины на бёдрах Малфоя. – Мне это нужно.

\- Я всё, что тебе нужно, – сказал Малфой, толкаясь вниз.

\- Мерлин, Драко!..

\- Я всегда буду с тобой, – Малфой отцепил ладонь Гарри со своего бедра, переплетая их пальцы. Это был первый раз, когда они держались за руки, и Малфой сжимал крепко. Его ногти вонзались в шрамы на руке Гарри. – Я единственный для тебя, – сказал он.

\- Драко... – снова простонал Гарри, член вонзался в Малфоя, вытягивая последние силы, входя тяжело и медленно, пока не погружался полностью; они совпадали идеально, как и говорил Малфой.

\- Я лучший, скажи это, – настаивал Малфой. – Скажи, что я единственный.

Ногти Малфоя царапали руку.

\- Скажи это!

«Я не должен лгать».

Гарри выдернул руку из захвата Малфоя, сжав её вместо этого на его бедре – жёстко, до кровоподтёков. А затем одним резким движением перевернул Малфоя, так что тот оказался на кровати, откровенно раскинув ноги, с изумлением на лице. Но член Гарри был всё ещё в анусе Малфоя, и хотя шов на бедре болезненно пульсировал, Гарри было плевать, пусть бы он и совсем разошёлся: всё, что сейчас имело значение – вколачиваться в горячее тело Малфоя.

\- Ты единственный, – сказал он. – Только ты.

Малфой глухо застонал, и Гарри повторил:

\- Боже, будь ты проклят, Малфой, ты единственный!..

\- Да! О мой бог, – Малфой выгнулся, обвивая руками шею Гарри, и проговорил: – Займись со мной любовью, Гарри! – это бесило, ведь Гарри собирался всего лишь трахаться с ним. Он был убеждён, что именно это и собирался делать – лгать Малфою, вгонять в него свой член, и то, что тот был мучительно сжат плотью Малфоя, сводило с ума окончательно – делало Гарри достаточно безумным, чтобы подчиниться, когда Малфой повторил снова: – Займись со мной любовью.

\- Малфой... – Гарри задрожал и занялся с ним любовью, медленно и глубоко входя, а затем отступая, снова и снова. Он мог бы соврать себе, что делал так из-за боязни повредить швы на бедре, ведь те ещё не зажили, но на самом деле всё это было из-за Малфоя, который так чувственно выгибался под ним, и чьи руки всё ещё обнимали его за шею, когда Малфой исступлённо целовал его лоб, задерживаясь на шраме в виде молнии.

\- Гарри, – сказал Малфой. – Гарри, кончи внутри меня. Мне это нужно, Гарри. Кончи во мне.

Гарри снова задрожал, спрашивая себя, что, чёрт возьми, не так с Малфоем? Он именно это и собирался сказать: Малфой, мол, что, к драккловой матери, с тобой не так?! Но получилось только:

\- Мерлин, Малфой. Я хочу заполнить тебя собой.

\- Да, так. Именно так, – Малфой выгнулся. – Выеби меня как ты меня любишь, Гарри.

Гарри хотел сказать, что это полный пиздец, но сказал лишь:

\- Боже, я сейчас...

\- Я люблю тебя, – произнёс Малфой.

И Гарри кончил, потому что был слишком ошарашен, потому что не понимал, как они вообще дошли до такого, и не мог позволить, чтобы это продолжалось. Малфой не отстал от него, бурно кончив под ним, содрогаясь. В какой-то момент Гарри даже испугался, что сделал ему больно, ведь он вколачивался в Малфоя изо всех сил, а тот бился, как утопающий, как пойманное в ловушку животное. Потом Гарри вспомнил, что травма как раз у него, и входил в Малфоя снова и снова, пока тот не успокоился.

А затем просто упал на него. А когда пот уже начал подсыхать, Гарри стало интересно, что Малфой теперь скажет.

\- Твоя нога, – голос Малфоя был таким нежным.

\- Всё в порядке, – уверил Гарри.

Малфой приподнял его.

\- Пожалуйста, я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – и Гарри скатился с него.

Член выскользнул из Малфоя, такого мягкого и влажного – Гарри не мог не вздохнуть.

Малфой привстал и начал рыться в одежде, разбросанной поблизости. Гарри не представлял, откуда у того столько энергии, но затем прелести Малфоя оказались у него перед глазами и он снова вздохнул.

\- Позволь мне посмотреть, – попросил Малфой, раздвигая ноги Гарри.

Гарри подумал, что его член вряд ли окажется в состоянии отреагировать на проявленный интерес в ближайшее время, но Малфой просто смотрел на его шов, осторожно поглаживая прохладными чистыми пальцами опухшие покраснения вокруг раны.

\- Я же сказал, что всё нормально.

\- Да, – согласился Малфой. – Хорошо сделано.

Его прохладные пальцы легко щекотали кожу.

\- Кто это делал?

Нахмурившись, Гарри взглянул на него.

\- Что?

Малфой выглядел как всегда после секса: раскрасневшимся, растрёпанным, готовым к новому заходу.

\- Кто сшивал? – спросил он; когда Гарри посмотрел на него недоверчиво, Малфой обвёл пальцами вокруг стежков, и там начало покалывать. – Кто это делал?

\- Что? – ведь Гарри не думал о том, кто это сделал. Он совсем забыл о нём. – Я аврор. На авроров нападают.

\- Нет. Кто наложил шов?

Гарри нахмурился ещё сильнее.

\- Какое тебе дело?

\- Нет. Это... – Малфой выпрямился, убирая пальцы. – Я не могу... – его голос сорвался. – Не могу так больше.

\- Трахаться? – Гарри моргнул.

Малфой взглянул на него.

\- Притворяться.

Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой сказал, что любит его, и выдал:

\- Не будем притворяться. Это лишь трах.

\- Да, – Малфой засмеялся, но смех застрял у него где-то в горле. Это было ужасно.

\- Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, – сказал Гарри.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что я могу прийти сюда, чтобы ты меня выебал, когда захочу.

\- Нет, не это, – Гарри сел. – Ты тоже можешь выебать меня.

\- Не будь идиотом, – встав, Малфой начал собирать свою одежду.

\- Я не понимаю, – сообщил Гарри.

Малфой натянул брюки, отвернулся, чтобы надеть рубашку и стал застёгивать её.

\- Всё, что мы делаем, это ебёмся. Я не могу так больше.

\- Не только, – возразил Гарри. Малфой замолчал, но даже не перестал застёгиваться. – Мы ещё ссоримся. 

Когда Малфой был раздет – они трахались. Когда Малфой одевался – они начинали ссориться.

На самом деле, когда Малфой был голым, Гарри никогда не был уверен в том, что, к чертям, происходит, но у него хватило ума не распространяться об этом.

\- Если хочешь большего, надо так и сказать, так ведь? – Гарри смотрел исподлобья.

Малфой схватил с пола мантию.

\- Думаешь, я не пытался?

\- Ты не слишком старался.

Развернувшись, Малфой посмотрел в упор, мантия на нём всё ещё была расстёгнута.

\- Ты не понимаешь? Это я. Это часть меня. Я раздражителен, нетерпелив, я всем недоволен. Я пытался сделать так, чтобы нам было хорошо, хотя бы на пару часов, и вот что получилось: мне стало скучно.

Некоторое время Гарри ничего не говорил.

\- Мы могли бы измениться.

Малфой снова засмеялся. Получилось уже не так сдавлено, но и не весело.

\- Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь менять. Я думал, что сам смогу... Думал, у меня получится. Но я не хочу большего, нет. Даже если это сильнее разгорячит тебя.

\- Малфой... – начал Гарри, хотя и не знал, что тут можно сказать.

\- Я лгал себе. Я думал... Думал, что смогу показать тебе, что изменился. Думал, что смогу заставить тебя признать меня – такого как есть. Я думал... Я думал, ты придёшь в мою квартиру. Но ты не пришёл. Я тоже больше не приду.

Гарри слышал какой-то треск, но тот раздавался не в комнате, а в голове, Гарри сейчас было не до него. Он сказал: 

\- Мы всего лишь трахались.

Малфой улыбнулся – действительно улыбнулся, словно посочувствовал.

\- Я знаю, что ты так думаешь. Прости. Я всего лишь притворялся.

И он ушёл, а Гарри остался в одиночестве.

***

 

Часть 3 

Сорок первая, сорок вторая и сорок третья миссии с Кроликом были сплошным кошмаром.

Бедро Гарри зажило достаточно для работы в Министерстве, но хотя Гарри никому и не говорил, у него осталась фантомная пульсирующая боль. С одной стороны, он понимал, что виновата в этом была память о запахе бадьяна, о тёплых ласковых руках Кролика, изредка причиняющих боль. С другой стороны – что это была память о губах Малфоя, но Гарри сумел остановить собственное воображение и прекратил строить предположения.

Между тем Малфой перестал к нему приходить.

Кролик спросил, что случилось, но после того, как Гарри огрызнулся на него, больше с расспросами не лез. Что бы ни чувствовал Кролик, он был не в состоянии понять, как тяжело обходиться без секса. С Малфоем Гарри забыл, как это бывает. С Малфоем он полностью отдавался работе, ни на что не отвлекаясь; он вкладывал всю свою энергию и агрессию в погони, борьбу, слежки, в маскировку и обезвреживание ловушек. 

С Малфоем это была настоящая работа. Вдобавок, когда Гарри возвращался домой – туда, где предположительно был его дом, так или иначе – там был Драко Малфой, и Гарри всегда мог отвести с ним душу. То, как они трахались, как обнимались, что говорили друг другу... С Малфоем Гарри избавлялся от всего, что его напрягало, что тяготило и разочаровывало. Он использовал Малфоя и даже не понимал, что именно это делало работу с Кроликом терпимой.

Гарри чувствовал, что с потерей Малфоя у него не осталось ничего. Больше не было возможности выпустить пар после миссий, и каждый раз, когда Кролик пикировался с ним, насмехался над ним и одерживал верх, Гарри желал того, что никогда не смог бы получить. И хуже всего – Кролик продолжал вести себя как и раньше, словно ничего не изменилось. А ничего и не изменилось, просто Малфоя у Гарри больше не было. И всё же иногда он ловил Кролика на том, что тот смотрит на него, будто действительно понимает. И это было самым ужасным, потому что тогда взгляд Кролика был полон жалости.

Затем, как раз перед сорок четвёртой миссией, Кролик тоже покинул Гарри.

Они встретились недалеко от Лондона. Хотя штаб-квартирой Отдела считалось Министерство, некоторые агенты, получив личину, никогда больше не бывали на девятом уровне. Они могли вести дела где угодно, в любой точке мира, вот и Гарри почти не видел Лондона во время работы.

Гарри, как всегда, встретился с Кроликом в отеле – на этот раз более приличном, чем обычно, но всё равно отчаянно маггловском. Когда Гарри вошёл, у Кролика в руках был электрический чайник, провод которого бесполезно волочился по полу. На столе лежала раскрытая на развороте волшебная газета.

Гарри предполагал, что они собираются обсудить их успехи в деле с палочками. Отдел, должно быть, нашёл что-нибудь новое о Морженко в воспоминаниях Гарри в Омуте памяти. Встреча была нужна им, чтобы Кролик мог поделиться мыслями, и они спланировали бы свои дальнейшие действия. Однако, когда Кролик допил чай, он сказал:

\- Меня переводят.

Чайная чашка Гарри загремела по столу, расплёскивая содержимое.

\- Что?

Кролик спокойно подлил себе чай.

\- Новое назначение.

\- Что? – повторил Гарри. – Но... куда?

Кролик избегал его взгляда.

\- Это секретная информация.

\- Это... касается Морженко? – спросил Гарри.

\- Нет. Это... это совсем другое.

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Они не могут нас разделить.

\- Могут, – возразил Кролик.

\- Не могут. Я...

\- Почему нет? – чашка Кролика тоже загремела. – Потому что ты так хочешь выебать меня? Держи себя в руках, Дрозд.

Кролик никогда не говорил с ним так прежде. Гарри уставился на него.

\- Прости, – Кролик помассировал своё плечо. Должно быть, оно болело, Гарри прочёл это по лицу Кролика и внезапно тоже ощутил боль от мысли, что Кролик страдает. – Я... я не должен был этого говорить, – сдавленно сказал Кролик.

Гарри заклинанием очистил стол.

\- Наверное, я думал, ты чувствуешь то же, что и я.

Поднявшись, Кролик приблизился к Гарри и тихо сказал:

\- Я никогда не давал тебе повода так думать.

\- Тем не менее, – Гарри тоже встал и подошёл вплотную. – Я думал, ты чувствуешь то же самое, – он положил руку на плечо Кролика, мягко сжимая, пока Кролик не посмотрел на него.

Но их взгляды всё равно не встретились, Кролик смотрел на губы Гарри.

\- Я никогда этого не подразумевал, – прошептал он.

Гарри мог бы поцеловать его. Он знал, сейчас как раз был такой момент, когда можно это сделать, и Кролик не станет возражать. Вместо этого Гарри позволил ему отойти.

Поцелуй бы только всё усложнил.

\- Куда тебя направляют? – снова спросил Гарри.

\- Я не могу сказать, – проговорил Кролик. Гарри кивнул, не поднимая глаз, и на этот раз Кролик шагнул ближе и прижался к нему. – Ты же знаешь, если бы я мог, то рассказал бы.

\- Это... это навсегда?

Кролик отрицательно покачал головой.

\- О боже, – Гарри резко выдохнул от облегчения. Он поднял было руку, чтобы дотронуться до Кролика, но тот отшатнулся.

\- Пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне.

\- Прости, – сказал Гарри. Он не знал, что делать с руками. – Я понимаю, если ты не чувствуешь то же, что и я...

\- Гарри... – Кролик осёкся.

На мгновение весь мир, казалось, остановился вместе с ним, Гарри словно оглох. Потом он постепенно осознал – ничто не остановилось, даже Кролик, который выглядел сейчас совершенно несчастным. И шум проезжающих машин доносился с улицы, и сердце всё ещё билось. Интересно, Кролик всегда думал о нём, как о Гарри?

\- Я не могу, – сказал Кролик, хотя и не объяснил, что именно он не может сделать. – Эта новая миссия очень важна.

\- Тогда почему мы не можем действовать вместе?

Кролик покачал головой.

\- Это могу сделать только я.

\- О чём это ты? Я – лучший.

Кролик поражённо рассмеялся. Он так редко смеялся, что Гарри тоже не мог не улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что Кролик смеялся над ним.

\- Ты и в самом деле самовлюблённый сукин сын.

\- Это единственное, что я делаю хорошо, – заметил Гарри.

\- Так самозабвенно себя любишь?

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я, – Гарри закатил глаза.

Кролик кивнул.

\- Да, – казалось, он очень хочет подойти ближе, но не смеет.

Гарри отошёл к окну и некоторое время наблюдал за движением машин, спешащих в Лондон и из него.

\- Ты напуган? 

Кролик был не тем, кто мог бы отмахнуться от подобного вопроса, хотя Гарри бы так и сделал.

\- Не этой миссией, – спустя некоторое время осторожно сказал Кролик.

Гарри нахмурился.

\- Тогда чем? 

Кролик подошёл и встал рядом с ним, оба смотрели в окно.

\- Я боюсь потерять, – сказал Кролик, когда дождь начал усеивать стекло мелкими каплями.

\- Ты не потеряешь, – сказал Гарри.

\- Я... спасибо, – некоторое время они смотрели на стекающие струйки воды. – Возможно, я уже потерял больше, чем могу вынести.

\- Что? – Гарри покосился на Кролика.

\- Ничего. Это личное.

Кролик казался подавленным, слишком уязвимым. По сравнению с Малфоем он был безнадёжно прост. Гарри любил в нём каждую чёрточку, понимая человека, скрывающегося за ними.

\- Кролик, – голос у Гарри был низким, уверенным. Гарри взял бы Кролика за руку, если бы не боялся сделать только хуже, – если попадёшь в беду, я спасу тебя.

\- Да. Я знаю.

\- Тебе надо лишь попросить.

Нос Кролика дёрнулся, как обычно.

\- Я предпочёл бы поездку на Багамы, пожалуй, – сказал Кролик наконец, его голос был почти мечтательным.

\- Кроме того, – добавил Гарри, – если тебе причинят боль, я найду тебя где угодно.

\- Упаси господи.

\- Эта миссия. Есть ли шанс, что...

\- Я сделаю всё в лучшем виде. Пожалуйста, пощади моих врагов, что бы со мной не случилось.

Гарри фыркнул:

\- Милосердие? От тебя?

\- Нет. Но для тебя.

Гарри смотрел на дождь, раздумывая над тем, что могло случиться. И речи не могло быть о милосердии, если представить себе потерю Кролика. Гарри спрашивал себя, поймёт ли его Гермиона, сможет ли понять хоть кто-нибудь. Он не был уверен, что понял бы сам себя в свои семнадцать лет, впрочем у него не было выбора.

\- Не позволяй причинить себе вред, – только и смог сказать он.

Кролик снова дёрнул носом.

\- Это на пару месяцев. Ты пока снова будешь работать с Когтем. 

Дождь ручьями стекал по оконным стёклам.

\- Я хочу быть с тобой.

\- Тебе нравился Коготь.

\- Он не ты, – сказал Гарри, глядя на отражение Кролика в окне.

\- Да уж, – Кролик по-настоящему улыбнулся. – Как и все остальные.

***

В то время как Кролик работал над своим секретным заданием, Гарри снова был приставлен к Когтю.

Несмотря на то, что они не работали вместе около двух месяцев, Гарри довольно быстро втянулся. Раньше они никогда не занимались такими масштабными операциями, как, например, дело о волшебных палочках, которое Гарри вёл вместе с Кроликом, но за последние несколько месяцев своего сотрудничества раскрыли несколько мелких дел. И, как Кролик и говорил, Коготь вызывал у Гарри симпатию.

Ему всё ещё нравился Коготь. Тот по-прежнему был доброжелателен, и, как помнил Гарри, ладить с ним было всё так же легко. И хотя их работа не была связана с делом о волшебных палочках (а Гарри предполагал, что перевод Кролика имел к этому делу непосредственное отношение), им с Когтем удалось успешно раскрыть дела о хрустальном шаре, похищенном из Департамента, и контрабандных драконьих яйцах, появившихся на чёрном рынке. 

Хорошие были дела, но они не были такими, как предыдущее.

Гарри скучал по Кролику. По его хитроумным шуткам, по его официальному тону, Гарри скучал по тому, как Колик планировал каждую миссию, как чётко осознавал каждый следующий шаг. И пусть Гарри не всегда следовал тем планам, ему всё равно их не хватало. Он тосковал даже по тому, как Кролик писал отчёты. И по его чаю Гарри тоже скучал. 

А ещё он скучал по тому, как, возвращаясь с заданий домой, до бесчувствия трахал Драко Малфоя.

Его жизненные пути с Кроликом и Малфоем разошлись в разное время и по разным причинам, но Гарри не мог не отметить, что за пару недель потерял двух самых важных для себя людей. Он не всегда понимал ход мысли Кролика, но Кролик был тем, на кого можно было положиться. Гарри ему доверял. И пусть их взгляды на жизнь не всегда совпадали, Кролик знал, почему Гарри именно такой, какой есть, и в конце концов цели у них были общие.

И всё-таки Гарри никогда не смог бы привести Кролика домой. Не смог бы сжать его в объятиях или коснуться его губ поцелуем; даже о своей личной жизни никогда не смог бы с ним поговорить. Гарри не придавал этому значения, вся его жизнь была работой в Отделе. Но те звуки, которые Гарри слышал, когда Кролик готовил чай, или скрип пера, когда тот писал отчёты, и даже тишина, которую они делили на двоих – были для Гарри символом чего-то очень домашнего.

А ещё Гарри теперь знал, что он хотел чего-то большего. От Кролика он не мог этого получить. Но мог бы получить это от Малфоя, которого оттолкнул. 

Возможно, Малфой был заносчивым и саркастичным, и совершенно не был похож на Гарри. Все добрые дела Малфой совершал с выгодой для себя, а не по велению сердца или потому, что честность и доброта были его основными качествами. В некотором отношении он по-прежнему вёл себя как избалованный ребенок, которым он впрочем и был. Всё же он явно желал чего-то более глубокого в отношениях с Гарри. И Гарри поражался, насколько сильным было это желание.

Раз или два (на самом деле гораздо больше) Гарри доставал адрес малфоевского камина, размышляя, действительно ли Малфой хотел, чтобы Гарри пришёл к нему, на самом ли деле переживал и переживает ли до сих пор. Потом до Гарри дошли грязные слухи про Малфоя и девочек-низзлов из календаря, точнее про него и мисс Февраль, Апрель и Май, и он решил, что даже головы не сунет в камин Малфоя, не то что сам зайдет. А под Рождество Малфой рекламировал одеколон для волшебников. Доходы от продаж шли на постройку мемориала в честь павших на войне.

Гарри старался вернуться к привычной жизни: чаще, чем в прошлые месяцы встречался с Роном и Гермионой, навещал Тедди. Даже рискнул пойти по магазинам с Луной, а для Гарри это было намного сложнее, чем показаться перед публикой на балу в Министерстве. Но Луна редко бывала в Лондоне, и Гарри чувствовал себя обязанным провести с ней время, хотя ему и было стыдно, что он относился к общению с друзьями как к обязанности. 

Он замер посреди Косой аллеи прямо напротив огромной вывески во всю стену, рекламирующей салон дорогой одежды «Дары Талиесина» – законодателя волшебной моды. На баннере красовалось чёрно-белое изображение Малфоя, одетого лишь в брюки. Вода ручейками стекала по его телу и капала с его волос. Прибыль от рекламы жертвовалась на нужды низзлов.

\- Давай туда не пойдем, – попросил Гарри.

\- Почему? – Луна заинтересованно посмотрела на рекламный щит.

Гарри, напротив, старательно отводил глаза. Он никак не мог отделаться от воспоминания, как Малфой сосредоточенно смотрел на него, нежно, очень нежно входя в его тело.

\- Давай просто пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место, – выдавил Гарри.

Конечно, он должен был догадаться, что Луне захочется подойти к рекламе поближе. Ей даже пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть колдографию полностью. С такого расстояния Малфой был гораздо больше, чем в жизни.

\- Думаю, это великолепно, – наконец выдала Луна.

\- Я даже не знаю, что он тут рекламирует.

\- А разве он не себя рекламирует? – удивлённо сказала она, и Гарри взглянул на неё: пряжки её туфель были перевёрнуты, перед собой она держала фиолетовую муфту. В этой позе с высоко поднятой головой она выглядела очень импозантно. Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно порочным. – Это просто поразительно! – подытожила она.

\- И почему же он чёрно-белый и лишь в одних штанах?

\- Ты говорил с ним? – Луна продолжала смотреть на Малфоя, поэтому казалось, что она к нему и обращается. – После всех тех судов я имею в виду?

Гарри представил как трахает Малфоя, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, а тот шепчет «ты нужен мне» и «пожалуйста, не останавливайся». И Гарри не смог соврать:

\- Да.

\- Что он говорил?

\- Ничего, – Гарри посмотрел в сторону. – Он... он мне сказал, что ничего не изменилось.

Луна по-прежнему разглядывала Малфоя, и выражение её лица было таким, словно она наблюдает за фестралами, морщерогими кизляками или любыми другими экзотическими животными, которых никто никогда не видел на самом деле. Гарри мог её в этом понять. Когда он смотрел на изображение Малфоя, мысли становились пошлыми, и было жаль, что этот Малфой не реальный. 

\- Думаю, он настоящая модель, – сказала Луна.

\- Ты сделала вывод по одному снимку? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя немного циничным.

\- Я не топ-моделей имела в виду, – ответила Луна, оборачиваясь к Гарри.

Лицом она напоминала фею, светлые длинные волосы делали Луну прелестной, Гарри хотелось смотреть только на неё. Он повернулся к рекламе спиной. 

\- Ты о чём?

\- Знаешь, что у Драко Малфоя на спине есть веснушки?

Гарри уставился на неё. Не было на спине у Малфоя никаких веснушек! Гарри видел его голую спину много раз. Она была гладкая, светлая, идеальная, хоть и немного худощавая, но не тощая. Она была чистой и... и совершенной, как нетронутая поверхность мыла.

Возможно, Луна имела в виду какие-то мистические веснушки, наподобие тех же морщерогих кизляков или чего-то похожего на фестралов, которых могут видеть только определённые люди, а может быть... Но Гарри уже выпалил:

\- У Малфоя там нет веснушек.

\- А как ты узнал? – Луна едва заметно наклонила голову в сторону.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, – он снова бросил взгляд на рекламный щит. – Его папочка не позволил бы ему иметь веснушки, я уверен. 

Луна тоже повернулась, рассматривая огромного Малфоя.

\- Я видела его в рекламе нижнего белья. Уверена, ты тоже видел одну из этих афиш. Это было несколько лет назад, для аукциона «Зелёная защитная магия». 

На Косой аллее сегодня было многолюдно, Гарри почувствовал, что не может дышать.

\- Нет, не видел. 

\- Очень хорошо. Могу одолжить тебе один журнал.

\- Луна! – выпалил Гарри, пошатнувшись, когда кто-то его толкнул; и чтобы не упасть ему пришлось встать ближе к гигантскому Малфою. – Луна, откуда у тебя журналы с рекламой нижнего белья и Драко Малфоем?

\- Это красиво, – ответила Луна, пожимая плечами. – Может, пойдем уже? – их кто-то снова толкнул, и они направились вперёд. – Это позор, что вы должны скрываться, – внезапно сказала она, когда они дошли до тихого угла улицы.

\- Ты можешь говорить ещё громче! – воскликнул Гарри, вытаращившись на Луну.

\- Прости, я просто подумала, что это и правда постыдно, что никто не может видеть веснушки на твоей спине.

\- Да нет их там!

\- О, – выдохнула Луна, – это тоже позор.

Это было уже слишком. На Косой аллее было не протолкнуться, изображения Малфоя висели на каждом шагу, а Луна, как всегда, была немного странной. Как только Гарри подумал об этом, ему почему-то стало стыдно.

\- Ничего страшного, если у кого-то нет веснушек.

\- Нет, конечно, – согласилась Луна, но в её голосе угадывалось сомнение. – Думаешь, если бы ты не был Гарри Поттером...

\- Луна!

\- Прости. Как думаешь, если бы ты не был тем, кто ты есть, ты бы снимался в рекламе нижнего белья?

\- Что?! Нет! Да не хочу я сниматься для каких-то там... – его глаза едва не на лоб полезли. – Ты хочешь сказать, что хотела бы видеть меня в... в...

\- В рекламе нижнего белья? – подсказала Луна с улыбкой, останавливаясь посреди улицы. – Нет. Хорошо, если ты не хочешь… Хотя это было бы очень мило. Просто интересно, если бы у тебя был второй шанс, что бы ты сделал?

\- У меня был второй шанс.

\- Что? – Луна посмотрела на Гарри.

\- Был у меня второй шанс, Луна, – он бросил взгляд в сторону улицы: совы летали туда-сюда, снопы искр и следы от заклинаний вспыхивали то тут, то там. Иллюминация вокруг кафе Фортескью занимала едва ли не целый квартал. Гарри посмотрел на Луну. – Убивающее проклятие попало в меня дважды, если ты забыла.

\- Да я знаю. Я хотела сказать... – Луна снова глядела на аллею. – Что, если бы это проклятие никогда не попадало в тебя? 

Её голос прозвучал так грустно, такими обычно были голоса Гермионы и Джинни, а иногда и Рона, когда они спрашивали, как долго ещё Гарри будет одинок.

***

Через неделю Малфой обнаружился у дверей дома номер двенадцать. Был поздний вечер, Малфой весь вымок, прямо как в его рекламе, хотя на нём теперь были рубашка и галстук. Вообще-то, было бы хорошо, если бы на нём было ещё и пальто, рассеянно подумал Гарри, наблюдая, как Малфой дрожит. Зима была на подходе, зарядили бесконечные дожди.

Малфой был ещё более великолепен, чем на глупой картинке, однако по-прежнему оставался в чёрно-белых тонах. Дождь смыл с него все цвета, сделав его довольно бледным. Рубашка промокла и липла к телу, вырисовывая на Малфое многочисленные прозрачно-белые линии с едва уловимым переходом в более тёплые тона.

\- Малфой… – выдавил Гарри, слишком потрясённый, чтобы придумать что-то более оригинальное.

Малфой поднял глаза.

\- Ты сказал, что поможешь мне.

Мир снова покачнулся, и Гарри внезапно вспомнил Малфоя на кухне, когда тот отказался делать чай. Кролик – он обещал помочь Кролику... и мир обрёл равновесие, потому что Малфою он тоже сказал когда-то в Аврорате: «Люди обязательно помогут тебе, если ты их об этом попросишь».

\- Заходи, – сказал Гарри, открывая дверь шире.

Малфой вошёл, роняя капли на пол. Бледный, он стоял и дрожал, как вымокший до костей кот, под истошные вопли Вальбурги. 

\- Что случилось? Что ты... – Гарри взмахнул рукой в беспомощном жесте и бросил высушивающее заклинание, потому что Малфой продолжал дрожать, так ничего и не предпринимая. – Пойдём, – сказал Гарри, взяв Малфоя за руку. Тот шёл за ним, оставляя на полу едва заметные влажные следы.

Малфой был здесь. У Гарри в груди щемило от облегчения. Он не знал, что привело Малфоя в таком виде к порогу его дома, да это было и не важно: Малфой был здесь.

Они добрались до ванной наверху, и Гарри отпустил Малфоя, сказав:

\- Давай, залезай в душ, – и начал развязывать на нём галстук.

Малфой кивнул и стал помогать ему оцепенелыми от холода пальцами. Гарри подумал, что хорошо бы использовать Согревающее, но его палочка осталась внизу. Собственные пальцы были такими неловкими: он ужасно боялся, что сделает что-то не так, и Малфой просто исчезнет.

Гарри оставил Малфоя, чтобы повесить его брюки, и включил душ, проверяя температуру воды рукой.

\- Заходи, – сказал он, как только Малфой полностью разделся.

Когда тот оказался внутри, под горячими струями, Гарри не знал, что ему делать, поэтому отправился вниз за своей палочкой.

Гарри понимал: это его шанс. У него никогда не будет всего, чего ему хотелось – ни с Кроликом, потому что это невозможно, ни с Малфоем, потому что он хотел Кролика. Зато с Малфоем у него могло быть хоть что-то. И пусть он мог позволить себе только Малфоя, но даже Малфой был лучше, чем ничего. Даже если они станут ругаться всякий раз после секса.

Гарри понял, что хочет этого. По-прежнему хочет.

Он взял палочку и вернулся наверх. Малфой всё ещё был в душе – стоял с отрешённым видом под струями воды, – такой же, каким Гарри его оставил. Гарри шагнул в душ. 

Малфой повернулся к нему.

\- Ты намочил свою одежду.

\- Плевать, – сказал Гарри и притянул его к себе.

Малфой наконец расслабился, ухватив Гарри за пропитанную водой рубашку, и замер в ожидании. Гарри прижал его к себе, и Малфой вздрогнул. Вода дождём лилась на них сверху.

\- Я пытался держаться от тебя подальше, – произнёс Малфой. – Я пытался.

Гарри поцеловал его волосы, висок, пробуя на вкус воду, стекавшую по его лицу.

\- Больше не пытайся.

\- Не собираюсь. Я сдаюсь, – Малфой сжал и снова разжал пальцы на рубашке Гарри.

\- Что случилось? Позволь мне помочь.

Малфой дрожал.

\- Я не смогу сделать это в одиночку.

\- Ты не один, – сказал Гарри. – Что бы там ни было, я здесь... Я здесь, – он снова поцеловал его: его скулу, щёку. И медленно опустился на колени, глядя вверх. – Я здесь.

Малфой смотрел на него серыми, как гранит глазами. Его пальцы погрузились в волосы Гарри.

Малфой пока не был возбужден, и вид его мягкого розового члена странным образом наполнил Гарри отчаянной нежностью. Легко целуя его член, Гарри пытался показать, как благодарен – как же сильно он благодарен, что Малфой вернулся. Затем мягко коснулся языком, стараясь донести свою готовность помочь, если Малфой нуждается в помощи: готовность дать всё, что люди только могут дать друг другу.

Гарри дышал этим – запахом чистотой воды, теплом интимных мест Малфоя, ароматом его возбуждения. Гарри желал близости, а когда взял член Малфоя в рот, захотел стать ещё ближе. Ощущения были непередаваемыми. Было здорово наполняться этим мужским вкусом, разделять чувства другого человека, близкого ему, чувства, принадлежащие лишь им одним. Это было лучшее, что Гарри мог иметь, этого было почти достаточно...

Малфой до боли вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, всё время повторяя:

\- Пожалуйста...

Когда он кончил, Гарри проглотил, сколько мог. Он осторожно облизал член Малфоя, глотая и воду, всё ещё льющуюся на них сверху. Когда Гарри наконец встал, он притянул Малфоя к себе и тихо сказал:

\- Останься.

Малфой согласился.

Они спали вместе в постели Гарри, и Гарри снился Кролик.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся, он сразу почувствовал, что не один в постели. Малфой отодвинулся, но он был там – лежал спиной к Гарри. Белые простыни покрывали ноги Малфоя, морщась складками вокруг бёдер и оставляя спину открытой. Спина была красивой, как и помнил Гарри, до неё хотелось дотронуться.

Затем Гарри увидел их: это и правда были веснушки.

Он никогда не замечал их прежде, но подозревал, что найдёт что-то подобное. Веснушек было много, по крайней мере сотня: крошечные поцелуи солнца, едва заметные на спине. Малфой, должно быть, обычно скрывал их с помощью заклинаний, в любом случае это растрогало Гарри – Малфой, прячущий свои веснушки. 

Гарри прикоснулся к ним, пальцы осторожно ласкали маленькие пятнышки, одно за другим. Потом стал целовать, снова и снова дотрагиваясь до них губами.

Малфой издал низкий звук, похожий на урчание, и обернулся. И Гарри поцеловал его, его тёплые податливые губы. Малфой сразу раскрыл их, всё ещё слишком ленивый и сонный, чтобы сопротивляться. Поцелуй получился более глубоким и влажным, чем когда-либо, Гарри подвинулся под простынёй вплотную.

Малфой был таким горячим и таким близким. Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что они собирались заняться утренним сексом, у них никогда раньше такого не было, потому что Малфой приходил к ночи. А после они всегда спорили, и он никогда не оставался до утра. 

\- Малфой... – Гарри поцеловал его в щёку, спустился поцелуем ниже, к горлу, пока не нашёл то, что искал – пульс под своими губами, рвущуюся по венам кровь, сильные удары сердца Малфоя.

Малфой зарылся руками в волосы Гарри, пропуская пряди между пальцами снова и снова.

\- Я мечтал об этом, – прошептал он.

Гарри поцеловал его шею и сказал:

\- Теперь это реально.

***

Пятая миссия Гарри с Когтем, после того как Кролика перенаправили на другой объект, касалась торговли экзотическими существами. Дело было важным, поскольку волшебные существа подчас были очень опасными... или разумными, и в этом случае торговля делала их рабами. Однако Гарри хотелось быстрее вернуться к делу о палочках. Он был уверен, что именно этим занимается сейчас Кролик. Отдел же почему-то не считал, что Гарри мог быть полезен. Единственной отдалённо касающейся дела миссией, которую им дали, была работа по наведению дополнительных Следящих чар на Филиппа Кларе.

\- Раз тебя не назначили, значит не назначили, – сказал Коготь, когда Гарри в очередной раз поднял этот вопрос.

\- Но я же знаю, где база у Морженко, – возразил Гарри. – Я бы мог и на него поставить чары Слежения.

Коготь лишь рассмеялся.

\- Думаешь, сможешь обольстить его? Вижу, ты не меняешься, – Гарри вздрогнул, и Коготь заметил это. Он смотрел с любопытством. – Не отрицай, Птичка. Ты всегда умело использовал свою личину, чтобы получить желаемое.

\- Есть и другие способы, – сказал Гарри и подумал о Малфое.

\- Ударить по нервам? – голос у Когтя звучал весело, но взгляд был изучающим.

Гарри покачал головой.

\- Морженко и Кожич в этом случае центральные фигуры. У нас на них достаточно информации, чтобы использовать её эффективно. 

\- Они лишь дилеры, – Коготь пожал плечами. – Они ничего не знают.

\- Даже если они лишь дилеры, – сказал Гарри, – они ближе к создателю палочек, чем Кларе. Кларе просто посредник.

\- Конечно, – легко согласился Коготь. – Но именно он поставляет палочки в Британию.

\- Мы уже знаем это, – подтвердил Гарри. – Если Отдел хочет получить его, он может передать доказательства его преступлений Министерству Бельгии, – он покачал головой. – Отдел ищет создателей палочек, а чтобы к ним подобраться, нельзя скидывать со счетов Морженко и Кожич. Я уверен. 

\- Как насчёт Кожич, а? Думаешь, она на меня клюнет? – Коготь послал ему плутоватую улыбку.

Гарри лишь покачал головой, улыбаясь. Коготь был неисправим, когда разговор переходил на женщин. Гарри не мог не подумать о Кролике, который почти всегда оставался равнодушным ко всему, что не касалось работы – исключая Владимира и Машу.

Исключая самого Гарри.

Гарри не мог избавиться от ощущения, что виноват перед Кроликом. На следующее утро после того, как Малфой пришёл к нему насквозь промокший и дрожащий, между ними произошло нечто... Гарри чувствовал, что они занимались именно любовью, и после этого не разругались. Гарри сварил кофе – потому что помнил, что Малфой не любил чай – и Малфой говорил о своём отце.

Малфой сидел на кухне, за столом, за которым когда-то сидел Сириус, и на котором Гарри совсем недавно трахал Малфоя до почти бессознательного состояния. Малфой держал кружку длинными изящными пальцами, но он не пил кофе. Вместо этого он начал рассказывать тем невыразительным голосом, которым обычно говорил о своём прошлом.

Гарри пил кофе и молчал. Раньше, когда Малфой говорил о подобных вещах, Гарри пытался его утешать. Уверял, что Люциус Малфой был ужасным человеком, Малфой-мэнор не имел особого значения, а чистокровность и социальное положение были совершенно не важны... но Гарри просто не учитывал, что Малфой и без того всё это уже знает. Ведь он же так и сказал Гарри в тот день, в пабе, когда принёс извинения за всё, что сделал и за то, каким человеком был раньше. Малфой точно знал, насколько ужасно всё это было. Это не стало преградой для чувств Гарри.

Малфой рассказывал, и Гарри впервые попытался просто выслушать. Он не перебивал, не влезал со своими суждениями – он лишь пил кофе и слушал.

\- Я поверил тебе, – сказал Малфой ровным голосом. – В тот день, когда меня арестовали, и ты сказал, что я могу измениться. Я поверил в это и попытался.

\- Знаю, – сказал Гарри.

\- Но я не владел никакими умениями, которые помогли бы мне исправить то, что я совершил. До этого я никогда не думал о других людях. Для меня непривычно было быть... хорошим.

Гарри подумал, что когда у них всё начиналось, Малфой был не так уж и плох. Однако Гарри ничего не сказал. Он просто пил кофе.

\- Вообще-то я способный, мне лишь нужно было отыскать ту сферу деятельности, где я мог бы применить свои таланты, только теперь уже на правильной стороне.

\- Мне всё равно, чем ты занимаешься, – заявил Гарри.

Малфой сначала уставился на стол, а через несколько секунд поднял глаза и спросил:

\- Неужели?

\- Тебе не нужно меняться, – заверил его Гарри и допил свой кофе. А потом поинтересовался у Малфоя, будет ли тот завтракать – и приготовил ему омлет и тосты.

***

Они больше не спорили после секса, отношения с Малфоем стали совсем другими. Гарри старался не комментировать действия Малфоя, а Малфой, казалось, больше не пытался превратно интерпретировать всё, что говорил Гарри. Гарри часто пропадал на заданиях, да и Малфой тоже иногда исчезал, но почти всё свободное время они проводили вместе.

Прежде Гарри не смог бы придумать, чем ещё можно заняться с Малфоем, кроме как трахнуть его надлежащим образом. А секс и вправду был фантастическим: Малфой то изгибался и кричал под ним так, будто всю жизнь этого ждал, то шептал ему на ухо невероятные непристойности. Малфой делал с Гарри такое, чего никто никогда раньше не делал, и Гарри это нравилось – нравилось, как Малфой брал его, полностью заполняя собой. 

Однако теперь, случалось, у них совсем не было секса, когда Малфой просто приходил на Гриммо 12 и читал, ел или слушал радио, пока Гарри спал. Они собирали паззлы, говорили о квиддиче, и впервые Гарри начал узнавать Малфоя. Действительно узнавать.

По утрам Малфой был до крайности нежен и любил ласки. Ещё он любил поспать, а когда просыпался, всегда хотел кофе. Он любил шоколад и шахматы и сильно скучал по маме. Он видел её не так часто, как ему бы хотелось, потому что избегал встреч с отцом. Тот всё ещё пытался заставить его заняться семейным бизнесом и периодически забрасывал Малфоя письмами, посланными с совами. Малфой постоянно мёрз и любил подолгу принимать горячие ванны. Он часто тосковал по Креббу и редко вспоминал развратные вечеринки, благотворительные организации и календарных девочек-низзлов.

Как и Гарри, он ненавидел «Ежедневный пророк», что казалось странным, поскольку Малфой часто мелькал на страницах этой газеты. Он ничего не имел против журналов, однако «Квиддич» вызывал у него скуку. Обычно Малфой передавал его Гарри, просматривая лишь главные сплетни. Гарри валялся на диване, устроив голову на коленях Малфоя, так они и читали. Малфой гладил Гарри по волосам и в конце концов вовсе забывал про чтение, переключаясь на ласки. Затем нежные пальцы Малфоя подбирались к шраму, касаясь его снова и снова.

Гарри садился, откладывая журнал, притягивал Малфоя к себе и начинал целовать его до умопомрачения, пока наконец не толкал на колени, расставляя ноги. Малфой нетерпеливо расстёгивал на Гарри брюки и заглатывал его член почти целиком, на одном дыхании. Руки Гарри оказывались у Малфоя в волосах, и Гарри знал теперь, что тот использовал чары, чтобы волосы выглядели гуще.

Горло Малфоя было тёплым и гладким, и Гарри не о чем было тревожиться. Он отдавался ощущениям, а Малфой брал глубоко, помогая рукой, пока Гарри не кончал, выкрикивая его имя. 

С Малфоем дом на Гриммо 12 преображался. Присутствие Малфоя чувствовалось во всём – его тепло в постели по утрам, его посуда в раковине. Малфой любил носить одежду Гарри, похоже его ничуть не волновало, что она была сделана не из шёлка или чистого льна. Гарри мог слышать, как Малфой передвигается по кухне, журчит водой в ванной, тихо похрапывает иногда на диване. Это были уютные звуки – они делали жилище настоящим домом. 

Дом на Гриммо 12 преображался ещё и потому, что Малфой начал вносить в обстановку свои изменения. В один прекрасный день он заперся в салоне, часами направляя палочку на гобелен. 

\- Здесь есть неточности, – только и соизволил он объяснить.

После третьего часа Гарри отправил ему патронуса с приглашением на ланч.

Малфой явился почти сразу.

\- Твой патронус – кролик, – он мрачно посмотрел на Гарри и сел за стол.

\- Да, кролик, – подтвердил Гарри. Его патронус изменил форму более месяца назад.

\- Это кролик, – повторил Малфой.

\- Ты что-то имеешь против кроликов? – Гарри разрезал сэндвич пополам.

\- Глупые создания, – сказал Малфой. – Мог бы выбрать что-нибудь поинтересней.

\- Например? – Гарри налил им обоим молока и подал еду на стол.

Малфой угрюмо смотрел на столешницу.

\- Не знаю... Дракон?

Гарри улыбнулся. Когда Малфой так забавно вёл себя, было легче не думать о Кролике.

\- У тебя дракон?

\- Нет, – Малфой надул губы. – Мой тоже дурацкий.

\- Кто у тебя?

\- Я не собираюсь тебе говорить.

Гарри пожал плечами.

Вздохнув, Малфой взял свой бутерброд.

\- У кроликов идиотские носы.

\- Мой кролик мне нравится, – безапелляционно заявил Гарри и отправил в рот кусок ветчины.

\- Да, – пробормотал Малфой себе под нос. – Бьюсь об заклад, что нравится.

\- И что это может означать?

Малфой преувеличенно вздохнул ещё раз.

\- Всё в порядке с кроликами, полагаю. 

\- Тогда хорошо, – сказал Гарри.

Малфой приподнял бровь. Он всегда выглядел высокомерным, когда так делал.

\- Хорошо?

\- Ну да, – Гарри продолжал жевать бутерброд. – Мне мой кролик нравится, очень.

Малфой некоторое время наблюдал за ним.

\- Ох, Гарри, – сказал он наконец. – Временами мне очень хочется сделать тебе римминг, даже не представляешь, как сильно.

Гарри отпил молока. 

\- Ешь свой ланч. Потом сможешь получить десерт.

\- Мой бог, ты можешь представить мой язык в своей...

\- Ешь.

\- Это именно то, что я хочу сделать, – Малфой надулся ещё сильнее. – Но ты ведь мне не позволишь... 

\- Ты сможешь съесть из моей задницы всё, что пожелаешь, как только закончишь с бутербродом, как нормальный человек.

\- Мерлин, ты такой странный, – Малфой разобрал свой бутерброд и сложил его по-другому. – Это из-за твоего кролика?

\- Что у меня с моим кроликом – не твоё дело.

\- Да уж конечно, – сказал Малфой. – Держу пари, ты любишь своего кролика. Держу пари, вы ебётесь с ним как... кролики. Держу пари, ты...

\- Заткнись, Малфой.

\- Почему? – Малфой выглядел вполне невинно. – Я бы посмотрел. У кроликов такой мягкий мех...

Гарри положил на бутерброд ещё один кусок ветчины. Он не мог поверить, что они это обсуждают, но опять же он во многое не мог поверить, когда дело касалось Малфоя.

И он совсем уж не верил тому образу, что возник сейчас у него в голове: Малфой наблюдает, как он трахает Кролика на этом вот барном стуле – и это одна из самых сладострастных картин, какие только рождало воображение...

Гарри почувствовал себя совершенно больным. Он не понимал, как докатился до такого.

\- Мне казалось, мой кролик тебе не нравится, – ничего другого Гарри на ум не пришло.

\- Мне нравится, всё в порядке, – сказал Малфой. – Иногда мне не нравится, что он нравится тебе.

\- В этом нет никакого смысла, – Гарри покончил с остатками своего бутерброда.

\- Иногда это тоже хорошо, – заметил Малфой. – Это очень мило. Ты любишь своего кролика, какая прелесть.

\- Ладно, – Гарри допил молоко и встал. – Теперь можешь трахнуть меня своим языком.

\- Гарри! – Малфой казался шокированным. – Я ещё ланч не закончил!

\- Всего один шанс, Малфой, – сказал Гарри, расстёгивая джинсы.

Малфой вскочил, поспешно отодвигая свою тарелку.

\- Я... Ты и правда мне позволишь?

\- Если ты поторопишься, – сказал Гарри. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы моя задница замёрзла, не сейчас, правда?

Малфой не выдал ни одну из своих кошмарных шуток. Он стоял и смотрел, как Гарри нагибается, опираясь на стол.

\- Ты собираешься позволить мне, – повторил Малфой.

\- Да, – сказал Гарри, – я собираюсь тебе позволить.

И позволил.

 

Несколько дней спустя Гарри нашёл Малфоя в салоне – пошёл к нему сам, чтобы его патронус не скакал вокруг Малфоя. Не то чтобы Гарри стеснялся того, что его патронус кролик – нет, он очень его любил. Просто не хотелось мысленно ставить рядом Кролика и Малфоя: это вызывало чувство вины. 

Тем временем Малфой усердно работал над гобеленом, которому до этого Гарри не уделял особенно много внимания. Теперь же он вгляделся и увидел, как Малфой преобразил гобелен: восстановил магическими нитями выжженные когда-то имена и добавил новые – например Ремуса Люпина и Гарри Поттера. Имя Гарри соединялось с именем Сириуса пунктирной линией, вдоль которой виднелась надпись: «Крестник». На древе Малфой выткал атласные зелёные листья, с ростом они раскрывались.

\- Я хочу тебя, – сказал Гарри, отворачиваясь от гобелена, чтобы не видеть ту его часть, куда Малфой вписал Тедди. – Хочу заполнять тебя своим членом, пока ты не начнёшь задыхаться.

\- Давай, – сказал Малфой. – Если ты настаиваешь.

Гарри подходил всё ближе и ближе, настойчиво толкая его вниз, пока они оба не оказались на потёртом ковре. 

\- Я собираюсь наполнить тебя настолько, чтобы ты забыл каково это быть пустым.

\- Без тебя я всегда чувствую себя пустым, – сказал Малфой, взмахнув ресницами. Когда он нёс подобную любовную чушь, Гарри иногда боялся, что именно её он и имеет в виду.

Они занимались любовью на полу, ноги Малфоя обнимали талию Гарри.

Позже, когда они играли на том же ковре в волшебные шахматы, Гарри спросил: 

\- Может, Рону как-нибудь дашь сеанс игры?

Малфой замер, и Гарри подумал, что они ещё ни разу всерьёз не говорили о Роне и Гермионе. Затем Малфой сделал ход и сказал:

\- Благодарю.

\- Я теперь не часто их вижу, – произнёс Гарри, уставившись на шахматную доску.

\- Почему? – поинтересовался Малфой.

\- Ну, не так уж у нас много общего, – пожал плечами Гарри. – У них дети, а я...

Малфой молчал довольно долго. Потом пошевелил пешку, та зевнула и вальяжно переместилась на новую клетку.

\- Иногда мне хочется, чтобы у меня были братья или сёстры, – сказал Малфой.

\- Да, они мне как семья. Но я... – Гарри снова пожал плечами. – Мы встречаемся не так часто, как хотелось бы.

\- Никто тебе не предписывает, сколько времени стоит проводить с семьей, Гарри, – сказал Малфой, переводя на него взгляд. – Шах.

Так проводить время с Малфоем было очень здорово. Они могли говорить обо всём, даже на такие опасные темы, и долгое время избегать споров. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что Малфой сможет понять его чувства, но он, кажется, понимал. Правда, Малфой всё ещё редко говорил о своём отце, семье и своих мечтах.

Единственное, что огорчало Гарри – он не мог так же беседовать и с Кроликом. Гарри бы очень хотел быть с Кроликом, но когда возвращался после миссии с Когтем, дома снова был Малфой.

После работы над гобеленом, Малфой долго трудился над портретом Вальбурги, колдуя, распутывая нити магии, пока наконец портрет с ором не грохнулся со стены на пол. 

\- Отнесём её на чердак, – сказал Малфой.

На что Гарри заметил:

\- Там я тебя ещё не соблазнял...

И они трахнулись на чердаке, пыльном и продуваемом ветрами, а потом на лестнице брали друг друга по очереди. 

В другой раз Гарри овладел Малфоем возле входной двери, когда тот наконец выкинул сушёные головы домовых эльфов из холла. И на заднем дворе, пока голый Малфой стоял на холоде лицом к стене, Гарри брал его сзади. Не стоило этого делать, потому что была зима, потому что каменная кладка была просто ледяной, но Малфой был горяч и, казалось, получал удовольствие. Малфой кричал, захлёбываясь в экстазе, громко, как никогда раньше, и так судорожно цеплялся пальцами за древние камни, словно такой секс мог решить все его проблемы.

Они трахались на кухне, в бывшей комнате Сириуса и даже в квартире Малфоя.

Когда Гарри в первый раз пришёл к нему домой, Малфой был шокирован.

\- Я... что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, открыв дверь и впуская Гарри в прихожую.

\- В гости пришёл, – приподнял брови Гарри. – Пройти можно?

\- Я... – сказал Малфой, – да. 

Он пошире отворил дверь перед Гарри, а потом резко захлопнул её за ним и прижал Гарри к ней, обрушивая на него шквал поцелуев.

\- Ну, привет, – улыбнулся Гарри, между поцелуями.

\- Ты пришёл ко мне домой, – Малфой облизал шею Гарри за ухом, там где бился пульс, оставляя засос. Гарри было плевать, что останутся синяки: когда он работал, он был под личиной.

В любом случае Кролик эти засосы никогда не увидит.

\- Ты пришёл в мою квартиру, – снова сказал Малфой, целуя Гарри в кончик носа, потом в щёку и наконец в шрам-молнию.

\- Ну, ты же ко мне всегда приходишь.

\- Ты пришёл ко мне... – Малфой продолжал покрывать лицо Гарри поцелуями, Гарри не мог поверить, что тот так счастлив его видеть. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, что Малфой так сильно хотел его.

А Гарри задавал себе вопрос, что бы чувствовал Кролик на месте Малфоя? 

\- Ты пришёл, – снова прошептал Малфой.

\- Я хотел тебя, – ответил ему Гарри, целуя в ответ и отодвигая мысли о Кролике на второй план: ведь всё равно никогда не узнать, где Кролик живёт.

Если бы Гарри пытался представить себе квартиру Малфоя, она была бы именно такой – чистой и шикарной. Она выглядела как на картинке в глянцевом журнале, немного необжитая, но в то же время комфортная. Может быть, потому, что все вещи были дорогими, как предполагал Гарри, и буквально кричали о роскоши.

Но когда они наконец добрались до спальни – современная большая кровать, стильный письменный стол – Малфой взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и большая часть спальни исчезла как в дымке. В этой комнате были вещи придававшие ей даже более жилой вид, чем в доме у Гермионы с Роном или, например, в гостиной Гриффиндора, в доме на Гриммо, в Малфой-мэноре, да где угодно, где мог бы жить Малфой.

Кровать осталась на месте, но теперь её скрывал серебристо-зелёный полог. Стол выглядел антикварным, он был потёртым, кое-где даже поцарапанным, но его украшала замысловатая богатая резьба, не слишком сочетавшаяся с отделкой спинки стула и его бархатным мягким и потёртым сиденьем. Колдографии на столе соседствовали со стопками выстиранного белья, старинными книгами и волшебным радио; на кровати лежали мягкие одеяла, а на прикроватной тумбочке стоял пустой бокал от вина рядом с какими-то совершенно дурацкими часами. 

Гарри пристально смотрел на Малфоя, а тот выглядел немного смущённым.

\- Мне тут нравится, – сказал Гарри, он не привык видеть Малфоя таким, это было удивительно: он столько всего не знал о нём.

\- Это мой дом, – ответил Малфой, пожимая плечами и отводя взгляд.

\- Почему ты мне всё это показал?

\- Потому что ты здесь, – ответил Малфой, взяв Гарри за руку и тут же выпуская её снова. – Слизеринские тона. Знаю, глупо.

\- Да почему же, нет... – сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись. – Это так... – он должен был сказать, что это соответствует Малфою, но вместо этого произнёс: – Мне нравится зелёный.

Малфой задержал дыхание, а потом вдруг выпалил:

\- Мерлин, Поттер! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня здесь. Возьми меня в моей комнате, пожалуйста, прошу, я хочу...

\- Хорошо, – ответил Гарри.

\- Мерлин, – выдохнул Малфой.

\- На кровать, быстро! – скомандовал Гарри.

Малфой едва не расшибся, так торопился стянуть с себя одежду и упасть на постель. Гарри раздевался немного медленнее. Скинув одежду, он заклинанием смазал пальцы любрикантом, взобрался на кровать к Малфою и улёгся на него, осторожно раздвинув ему ноги. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя здесь? – спросил Гарри, проникая в него одним пальцем.

\- Это я хотел выебать тебя, – простонал Малфой, выгибаясь дугой.

\- Нет, я выебу тебя, – Гарри добавил палец, несмотря на свои резкие слова, он был крайне нежен. – Втрахаю тебя в эту кровать, в которой ты обычно спишь по ночам. Ты этого хочешь?

\- Мерлин, Поттер! – Малфой вскинул бёдра, насаживаясь, чтобы пальцы Гарри погрузились глубже, и сжал сфинктер.

\- Ты хотел меня в своей квартире, – продолжал Гарри, добавляя третий палец. – Ты хотел меня там, где тебе комфортно, чтобы мне было так же хорошо, как тебе.

\- Да, Гарри, да! – стонал Малфой, вздрагивая.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я смотрел на тебя, – Гарри согнул пальцы внутри Малфоя. – Ты хотел, чтобы я видел, как ты краснеешь, как беспомощно стонешь, видел, как ты нуждаешься во мне...

\- Да, Гарри, да, давай уже! – Малфой цеплялся за Гарри, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, всё теснее прижимая его к себе. – Войди в меня, мне это нужно.

Гарри медленно вынул пальцы из уже хорошо смазанного и растянутого ануса.

\- Хорошо, любимый, – он поцеловал бровь Малфоя. – Я сейчас, сейчас...

Малфой издал высокий шокированный звук, когда Гарри вошёл в него, не слишком осторожно и сразу очень глубоко. И всякий раз, когда Гарри толкался вперёд, Малфой громко стонал – и ещё, и ещё раз, отчаянно, беспомощно, будто слегка удивлённо, словно не верил, что Гарри всё-таки дал ему то, чего он так ждал.

\- Давай, Малфой, кончи в своей постели, – Гарри толкнулся особенно сильно. – Давай, я чувствую, ты уже на грани, давай, испачкай тут всё. А потом мы будем спать, а завтра утром я тебя вымою.

Малфой издал ещё один дикий стон, сильно обхватил Гарри руками за шею, прижимая к себе, словно это было для него спасением.

Гарри медленно вышел и резко подался вперёд. 

\- Хочу увидеть тебя утром грязным, – прохрипел он, двигая бёдрами и задавая неровный ритм. – Ты будешь такой тёплый и сонный, ты... – Гарри снова вышел и вошёл так резко, что Малфой вскрикнул и закатил глаза. – Ты получишь всё это утром. Всё, что я когда либо обещал тебе, – Гарри покружил бёдрами. – Мы ведь займёмся любовью утром?

Малфой содрогнулся всем телом, и кончил, хотя Гарри ни разу не дотронулся до его члена.

\- Люблю, когда ты кончаешь! – хрипло проговорил Гарри. – Люблю, как ты пахнешь, как пьёшь свой кофе, люблю, когда прикасаешься ко мне... – тихо выдохнул он и тоже кончил.

***

В тот же день в «Пророке» появилась колдография Гарри. Он выходил из квартиры Малфоя с зацелованными припухшими губами, россыпью засосов на шее и выглядел безнадёжно растрёпанным и уставшим.

Так как Гарри «Пророк» не читал принципиально, он бы и не узнал про эту колдографию, если бы не увидел её в раскрытой перед Кроликом газете. Кролик по обыкновению сидел за столом и пил чай, и Гарри вспомнил, почему никогда не появлялся на людях как Гарри Поттер, и тем более не выходил в собственном обличии из квартир людей, с которыми трахался.

Они с Малфоем провели такую страстную ночь, и Гарри был настолько вымотанным, что плохо соображал. Малфой утверждал, что просто показывает Гарри свою квартиру – и ему это удалось, по-крайней мере по мнению Гарри. Малфой показал ему свою прекрасную столовую, особенно был хорош стол, на котором они занимались сексом. Потом – кухню, где Малфой сделал ему потрясающий минет, Гарри думал, что он никогда не сможет кончить, так долго Малфой оттягивал его оргазм. Потом Малфой пытался приготовить ему чай.

\- Гость должен немного освежиться, – приговаривал он, но его чай был просто ужасен: в чашке плавали чайные листья. 

Гарри оставалось лишь поинтересоваться, почему Малфой пьет чай, если терпеть его не может.

\- Это для гостей, придурок! – и Гарри забыл обо всём, потому что Малфой показал ему свой шкаф для хранения мётел, где вылизал Гарри с ног до головы, пока тот не почувствовал себя бессвязно умоляющей желейной массой. – Ты потрясающий любовник, – заявил ему Малфой, а потом трахнул, шепча: – Поттер, ты когда-нибудь меня погубишь...

И к моменту, когда Гарри выходил следующим утром из дома Малфоя, выспаться ему так и не удалось. Основательно выжатый, блаженно голый и спящий как младенец Малфой остался в постели, где Гарри трахал его совсем недавно. Кстати, Гарри и сам был бы не прочь там остаться, если бы у него через несколько часов не была назначена миссия в Белоруссии на пару с Когтем, поэтому он решил взбодриться с помощью кофеина. И всё, о чём Гарри мог думать, покидая квартиру Малфоя – это о ближайшем маггловском кафе, которых в округе было предостаточно...

...в округе, где за ближайшим углом и скрывался папарацци, внезапно ослепивший его тремя вспышками колдокамеры. Гарри отреагировал мгновенно, выхватив волшебную палочку.

Но так как это не было нападением, пришлось спрятать её подальше, чтобы не привлекать внимания магглов, вообразивших, что папарацци поймали какую-то знаменитость, и останавливающихся поглазеть. Волшебник (или ведьма, кем бы ни был тот фотограф) уже аппарировал, и Гарри знал, что за снимки и под какими заголовками появятся теперь во всех магических изданиях: Гарри Поттер ранним утром выходит из квартиры Драко Малфоя и выглядит так, словно у него был лучший секс во всем Соединённом королевстве.

Гарри был бы рад выместить на чём-нибудь или ком-нибудь свой гнев, но пора было бежать на работу – по крайней мере там на нём была личина.

Вопреки ожиданиям, миссия оказалась не с Когтем.

Она была с Кроликом, читающим газету. С тем самым Кроликом, который всегда читал газеты, даже когда Гарри смеялся над этой его привычкой, и желудок Гарри сделал невероятный кульбит. Два месяца не могли пролететь так быстро, это просто невозможно – Гарри бы знал! Он дни считал. Даже когда был с Малфоем, всё о чём Гарри мог думать, это о Кролике. Даже когда он занимался сексом с Малфоем, перегнув его через спинку дивана, и когда они пили кофе, а Малфой рассказывал, как учился летать, или когда Малфою приснился ночной кошмар, и Гарри прижимал его к себе – он всё равно думал о Кролике.

Конечно, он думал о Кролике. Не то чтобы Гарри было совсем наплевать на Малфоя, просто тот не был Кроликом.

\- Привет, Дрозд, – кивнул Кролик. – Давно не виделись.

\- Я всё могу объяснить.

\- Что объяснить? – Кролик закрыл разворот «Пророка». – Мы с Когтем поговорили о вашей последней миссии. Отличная работа.

\- Газета, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я могу объяснить про заметку.

Кролик встал, не выпуская из рук чашку с чаем. 

\- Давай уже займёмся делами, – сказал он, стараясь не встречаться с Гарри взглядом. – В Отдел поступила информация, что контрабандные палочки делают здесь, в Минске. И канал где-то тут, между Кожич и Морженко, если ты ещё помнишь их географическое расположение.

\- Это не то, чем кажется, – сказал Гарри.

\- Кажется, ты трахаешься с Драко Малфоем, – Кролик отхлебнул чая, всё ещё глядя куда угодно, только не на Гарри. – Думаешь, мне есть до этого дело?

\- Мне плевать, – ответил Гарри, подходя ближе, – плевать на него.

Кролик ненадолго замер, а потом медленно поставил чашку с чаем на стол.

\- Поверь мне, Кролик, – прошептал Гарри. – Это всё ничего не значит. Это просто секс. Единственный, кто мне не безразличен, это ты.

Кролик промолчал. Он словно застыл на месте. Гарри не мог прочитать по позе Кролика, о чём тот думает, что обеспокоило, ведь обычно это не составляло труда. Конечно, Кролик имел все основания расстроиться. У него был повод даже разозлиться. Если бы Гарри узнал, что Кролик в своём истинном обличии встречается с каким-то другим мужчиной или с женщиной, Гарри бы... он и представить себе не мог, что бы тогда натворил.

Гарри подошёл и, взяв Кролика за плечо, осторожно развернул к себе. Выражение лица Кролика оставалось бесстрастным, Гарри сказал:

\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть...

\- Довольно, хватит, – произнёс Кролик с видимым усилием.

\- Прошу тебя, – прошептал Гарри, – я так по тебе соскучился.

Кролик отошёл в сторону. 

\- Это третья партия, которую будут реализовывать Кожич и Морженко. Наши думают, что это произойдет здесь... вот тут, – Кролик на ощупь пытался достать карту из своего рюкзака. – Они думают, что...

\- Дай я, – произнёс Гарри, забрал рюкзак и, достав карту, протянул её Кролику. – Мы можем?.. мы можем об этом поговорить?

\- Не о чем говорить, – Кролик раскатывал карту на столе, по-видимому пытаясь восстановить некоторое душевное равновесие. – Наша цель вот это поместье, окружённое парком. Наши думают, что палочки изготавливаются в подвале.

\- Я люблю тебя, – сказал Гарри.

\- Времени у тебя будет не много, – продолжил говорить о миссии Кролик, – но я буду с тобой через Диктус.

\- Я сам наложу на тебя чары, – сказал Гарри, направляя на Кролика палочку.

Кролик в ответ направил на него свою, и они одновременно произнесли:

\- Тантум дико тиби!

\- Тантум дико тиби! 

Заклинание завибрировало в ухе.

\- Чёрт возьми, твоё лучше, – сказал Кролик.

Ты лучший, чёрт возьми!..

***

Проникнуть в поместье оказалось довольно легко. Один из замков на двери в помещение для домовых эльфов открылся с помощью простой «Алохоморы», и Гарри пролез внутрь. Кролик вёл его по всему дому, спокойный, ровный голос ласкал слух Гарри до самого подвала.

Нападение произошло на лестнице.

Гарри заметил лишь бледные руки, тянущиеся к нему сзади, и они тут же сжались у него на горле. 

Гарри бросил проклятие, вывернулся из захвата, но путь вверх по лестнице был отрезан. Даже если нападавший лежал без сознания, потребовались бы драгоценные секунды, чтобы обойти тело. А если нападавших было несколько, опасность могла оказаться слишком велика. Гарри оставалось бежать только вниз.

Лестничный пролёт вдруг наполнился ведьмами и магами.

"Дрозд, – раздался голос Кролика в ухе, – скажи что-нибудь. Ответь мне!"

\- Протего! Это подстава, – выдавил Гарри. – Кто-то сдал нас. Экспеллиармус! Ступефай!

"Никто больше не знает, что ты там".

\- Кто-то знал. Экспеллиармус!

"Блядь!" – выругался Кролик.

Гарри выкрикивал ещё какие-то заклинания, Кролик же не сказал больше ни слова. 

\- Кролик? – окликнул его Гарри, всё ещё отбиваясь от атакующих, окруживших его со всех сторон. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, но теперь не знал куда идти. Должен был быть какой-то выход из подземелья – небольшое окно над землёй, хоть что-то... – Кролик? Я, блядь, готов использовать любое твоё безумное проклятье для...

Со всех сторон Гарри обступало всё большее количество магов.

\- Ретекстикорпус! – проорал Гарри, так как в его ухе по-прежнему было тихо, Кролик молчал.

Кровь буквально захлестала из располосованной кожи противников, и вдруг...

\- Корпус Интегрум!

Гарри резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть кто остановил действие его проклятья.

\- Дрозд, – прозвучал голос. – Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что я не в курсе всех этих маленьких уловок Отдела?

В каменном арочном проёме, за которым зияла темнота, более зловещая, чем во всём подземелье, стоял Коготь.

***

Это не мог быть Коготь. Коготь – вообще прозвище, фиал Оборотного зелья, капсула с голосом на полке в отделе на девятом этаже Министерства.

Гарри кинули в камеру, где-то на уровне подземелий, для винных погребов они находились гораздо глубже и выходили за пределы поместья. Гарри знал лишь, что заперт сейчас где-то под парком, но вот где именно, даже не мог предположить. Поместье казалось старым, ему было лет сто или около того, возможно здесь была темница – или что-то похуже. Гарри пытался придумать, что могло быть хуже темницы, когда понял, что действие Оборотного заканчивается, и он возвращается к облику Гарри Поттера.

Фиал с порцией зелья у него отобрали вместе с волшебной палочкой. С помощью беспалочковой магии Гарри мог бы удерживать чары ещё некоторое время, но поскольку один из преступников был под личиной Когтя, он наверняка знал, что Дрозд – не истинное лицо Гарри, и распознал бы его под любым заклинанием схожести. Поэтому Гарри не стал утруждать себя маскировкой.

Вместо этого он стал исследовать свою камеру. Она была размером около четырёх квадратных метров – каменные стены, земляной пол и железные прутья тюремной решётки со стороны коридора. Гарри даже прощупал швы между камнями, кладка была прочной. Пол тоже был довольно крепким и не поддавался никаким чарам, Гарри не смог бы сделать подкоп. Попытавшись применить беспалочковую магию, он убедился, что его камера защищена и магически тоже.

Поначалу Гарри удивлялся, куда исчез Кролик, и что на самом деле произошло с чарами Диктус. В любом случае, на Гарри они не работали – не было слышно характерного потрескивания в ухе, но возможно Кролик его всё-таки слышал, и Гарри тихо пробормотал:

\- Прости меня, Кролик.

Гарри был не настолько наивен и не настолько труслив, чтобы не признать, что это конец. И всё же чего-то не хватало здесь, в этой промозглой камере, чтобы Гарри в полной мере прочувствовал финал, и кроме того Кролик впервые не смог его спаси. Возможно, с ним что-то случилось, поэтому Гарри не мог не сожалеть о последних минутах проведённых вместе с Кроликом.

Гарри знал, что лучше бы ему сожалеть о времени, проведённом с Малфоем, потому что именно из-за него огорчился Кролик, но вспоминая, каким счастливым был в ту последнюю ночь Малфой, с какой улыбкой он целовал Гарри, как сладостно стонал под ним... Нет, Гарри не мог заставить себя сожалеть об этом.

Об этом он не жалел, но вместе с тем чувствовал, что обманывает их обоих.

Со стороны послышались ужасные звуки скрежета по металлу, минутой позже Гарри понял, что это открылась железная дверь. В коридоре раздались шаги, и к камере Гарри подошёл Коготь.

\- Так-так-так, и кто это у нас тут? Надо же, Гарри Поттер! – сказал тот, кто прикрывался личиной Когтя. – Сколько бы раз не твердил себе, что это правда, просто не мог в это поверить.

Если этот человек смог заполучить личину Когтя, значит у него был доступ к отделу на Девятом уровне или к личным вещам Когтя. А если он имел доступ к личным вещам Когтя, значит и самого Когтя знал. А если он имел доступ к Когтю, то...

Кролик!..

\- Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – произнёс тот, у кого был голос Когтя. – Ты считаешь, что я не Коготь.

\- Больше всего я думаю о том, что здесь ужасно воняет, – Гарри кивнул в сторону деревянного ведра, единственного, что было в этой камере.

\- Думаешь, я украл личину Когтя. Что это лишь волосы, ногти и прочее, так ведь?

\- Пожалуй, ногти длинноваты, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Пилки для ногтей не нашлось?

\- Тебе бы она пригодилась, – улыбнулся человек под личиной Когтя.

\- Ну, помогла бы время тут скоротать, – Гарри пожал плечами. – От лопаты бы тоже не отказался.

\- Тебе отсюда не выбраться. Палочка твоя у нас... – улыбка Когтя стала зловещей. – Так же как и твой аналитик.

\- Где он?! – порой Гарри всё же терял над собой контроль, забыв обо всём он бросился к разделяющей их решётке.

\- Один мой друг поймал его и надёжно запер. Поверь мне, твой Кролик больше для нас не угроза.

\- Если хоть один волос упадёт с его головы!..

\- Ты меня удивляешь, – Коготь поджал губы. – Ты же такой азартный игрок, вот уж не думал, что тебя будет волновать какой-то там!.. Признайся, влюблен?

\- Как только выберусь отсюда, я тебя прикончу.

\- Мог бы поверить, услышав такое от Дрозда, – пожал плечами Коготь. – Но Гарри Поттер не убийца.

\- Я Дрозд, если ты слишком тупой, чтобы понять.

\- Ну, привет, а я Коготь. Подумать только, я столько лет работал бок о бок с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил и с такой лёгкостью мог бы избавить от тебя мир!

\- Ты не можешь быть Когтем, – сказал Гарри.

\- Отчего же? – Коготь поиграл бровями. – Потому что нам было так хорошо вместе?

\- Коготь бы никогда никому не причинил боли.

\- Иногда мне интересно, меняются ли люди, – начал Коготь, – или наоборот остаются всё теми же, просто мы по-настоящему узнаём друг друга только когда случается что-то, выходящее из ряда вон, – он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Магглы убили мою сестру, ты знаешь. Этим своим хитроумным изобретением, автомобилем.

Гарри подумал про Дамблдора и Снейпа и быстро поставил блок на своём сознании.

\- Если ты что-нибудь сделаешь с Кроликом, я убью тебя.

\- Возможно, так и будет... Он сказал мне, что ты изменился.

\- Кто? – в душу Гарри начали закрадываться сомнения.

\- Увидишь, – дёрнул бровью Коготь. – Кстати, тебя никогда не интересовало, как я выгляжу на самом деле? Вот я всегда хотел узнать о тебе... и моё любопытство вполне удовлетворил мой новый друг, он мне всё про тебя рассказал.

\- О чём ты? – Гарри нахмурился: неужели Коготь имел ввиду заканчивающееся действие Оборотного?

\- О, да, я знал о твоём настоящем облике, Дрозд. Ну, ты понимаешь, как это бывает: я показал ему свой, он показал мне твой... Но это не справедливо. Позволь мне уже перевоплотиться во что-то немного более комфортное для меня, ладно? – Коготь направил на себя волшебную палочку. – Специалис Ревело*!

На том месте, где только что стоял Коготь, появилась Петра Кожич.

\- Ты не Коготь, – сказал Гарри.

\- Думаешь, в том баре в Сисаке я про тебя не знала? – приподняла брови Кожич. – Все твои уловки я знаю уже давно, – её тёмные ресницы сомкнулись на миг, и Гарри почувствовал как к горлу подступает тошнота. – Думаешь, такого матёрого криминального авторитета, как я, так легко развести, пощупав за коленку и навесив Следящие чары?

\- Ты вела нас, – выговорил потрясённо Гарри.

\- В яблочко! Твой аналитик уж должен был знать, что не стоило позволять тебе подходить ко мне так близко, – Кожич обиженно надула свои полные накрашенные тёмной помадой губы.

\- Зачем такие сложности? Могла просто прикончить меня.

\- А, настало время, когда криминальный гений должен раскрыть все свои секреты? – рассмеялась Кожич.

\- Ты всё время нагружала нас работой, – медленно проговорил Гарри, – загоняла, как лис, весь Девятый уровень пахал на тебя.

\- Ты такой умный! – наигранно зевнула Кожич.

\- И что поменялось? Почему отказалась держать нас под колпаком и дальше?

\- Да вы как собаки с костью. Такие хваткие! – снова расхохоталась Кожич. – Почему, сладкий мой? Спроси у своего Кролика ненаглядного... Он встал на моём пути, вот почему! Сунул свой маленький розовый носик в мои дела, а потом всё мне рассказал, думая, что я Коготь, естественно.

Гарри хотел было вновь кинуться к решётке, ему всё ещё казалось, что Кожич врёт, и Коготь всё-таки существует. Любой из агентов Отдела мог быть Когтем, и Кожич могла выкрасть его обличье. Но если она захватила личину, что она сделала с реальным агентом Когтем? И это значит, что она имеет полный доступ к Девятому уровню и, соответственно, знает все тайны.

Но сейчас это не волновало Гарри, его больше заботило, как её переиграть. Найти цех по изготовлению палочек и освободить Кролика.

\- Тогда кто твой партнёр? – осторожно спросил Гарри, почувствовав, что Кожич, кажется, в настроении поговорить. – Морженко?

\- О, да! – кивнула Кожич. – Он великолепен! Настоящий гений, но что касается дела, то не особо предан. Юрика Морженко не назовешь Пожирателем смерти.

\- Пожирателей больше нет.

\- Конечно, конечно, ты прав, – расстроено вздохнула Кожич. – Но есть кое-что новое, знаешь ли, мы кое-что организовали. Как бы это назвать... не знаю, допустим из маггловского кино? Ваш долбаный Отдел как раз напоминает мне это...

\- Террористы, – выплюнул Гарри.

\- Мы предпочитаем более обтекаемый термин – распространители волшебных палочек, – Кожич откинула длинные тёмные волосы за спину. – Это звучит не так инкриминирующе.

\- Итак, вы продолжаете начатое Волдемортом, – подытожил Гарри.

\- Ну, думаю, у меня более конструктивный подход, нежели у Волдеморта, – она скорчила гримасу. – Меня больше волнует финансовая сторона, ну и конечно же нос: если подумать, безносым быть некрасиво, – сама Кожич была великолепна, брюнетка с бронзовой кожей, глубокими карими глазами и ярко-красными губами. – Хотя в чём-то мы всё-таки похожи. 

Внезапно снова заскрежетала открываемая дверь, и у Гарри в сердце возгорелась искра надежды, ведь Кролик не мог оставить его без помощи.

Но Кожич растянула губы в радостной улыбке и, обернувшись в сторону двери, сказала:

\- А вот и мой юный Пожиратель! Видишь, – она восторженно взмахнула рукой и посмотрела на Гарри, – как и у Тёмного Лорда, у меня есть свой Малфой.

В коридоре появился Драко Малфой.

Гарри попытался произнести его имя, но не смог издать ни звука – от шока перехватило горло.

Малфой не выглядел той самой искрой надежды. Под тусклыми тюремными лампами его кожа смотрелась болезненно бледной, а сверкающая перламутровая мантия, казалось, сейчас на глазах покроется грязью. На губах у него играла едва уловимая улыбка.

\- Ну что, Гарри, – протянул он, – вот и я!

\- Посмотрите на него, – радостно воскликнула Кожич, подтрунивая над Гарри, – утратил всё своё красноречие!

Малфой наклонился к Кожич и доверительно спросил:

\- Что-то он грустный. Думаешь, это потому, что я его трахнул?

\- Ну и как он тебе? – хихикнула Кожич.

Малфой пожал плечами, и словно искорки рассыпались по его мантии от отблесков света, играющих на ткани. 

\- Задница у него что надо, а тебе-то зачем? – он усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на Кожич. – Хочешь попробовать?

\- С Гарри Поттером? – Кожич вновь расхохоталась. – Боюсь, я не настолько самоотверженна и даже ради дела не могу принести такие жертвы, в отличие от тебя.

\- Ну, не так это и сложно, – Малфой ещё раз пожал плечами. – Он такой сладкий, в постели настоящая шлюха, попробовав с ним однажды, сложно потом отказаться. 

\- Не удивлена, – кивнула Кожич. – Порой и Дрозд мне казался немного шлюхой.

Малфой поджал губы и промолчал.

Гарри отчаянно пытался разобрать хоть что-то по выражению его лица.

\- У этих магглолюбов вообще нет морали, – Кожич подошла ближе. – А ты в курсе, что он немного влюблён в своего напарника?

Малфой надул губы, и Гарри будто снова увидел его играющим в волшебные шахматы напротив себя, рядом с собой, когда они кормили друг друга завтраком, или в себе, когда Малфой трахал его.

\- Как же так, Гарри? – спросил Малфой. – Я думал, я у тебя единственный...

«Скажи мне, что я единственный у тебя, – просил иногда Малфой, когда Гарри вбивался в него. – Скажи мне, что я единственный!..»

\- Ты не Драко Малфой, – произнёс Гарри с запоздалой реакцией. Его голос был тусклым, язык словно распух во рту. Немыслимо было себе представить, что это Малфой. 

\- У него какая-то мания, ему кажется, что все вокруг под Оборотным, – презрительно бросила Кожич.

\- Бедный Поттер, – протянул Малфой. – Давай встречаться? 

Хотя Гарри и предполагал, что это не Малфой – конечно же не Малфой! – сказанные им слова причиняли боль, и очень хотелось этому Малфою врезать.

\- Сильно заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что я буду трахаться с тобой!

\- О, вынуждена взять свои слова обратно, – сказала Кожич, смеясь, – кажется он готов влюбиться в любого, бедный мальчик!

\- Конечно, – кивнул Малфой. – Я совершенно неотразим.

\- О, нет, дело не в тебе, – заявила Кожич. – Знаешь, когда он был моим агентом, он вёл себя как проститутка. Флиртовал напропалую, когда ему было что-то нужно.

\- Я никогда не был твоим агентом, – сказал Гарри.

\- Как думаешь, сколько мы за него выручим? – Кожич смотрела на Малфоя, и её глаза блестели от жажды наживы.

Малфой рассмеялся, укоризненно качая головой, словно Кожич была нашкодившим домовым эльфом.

\- Да за такую задницу, как у него, мы смело можем просить миллион!

\- Вот уж не думаю, что его задница такая соблазнительная, – теперь уже Кожич надула губки.

\- Да ну, – не согласился Малфой. – Может, она и выглядит пугающей, но в том-то и дело, что это задница Поттера. Нам за кусочек от неё заплатят всё что угодно.

\- Наверное, ты прав, – тут Кожич рассмеялась громче прежнего. – Пойдём, навестим нашего зайчика?

Малфой подал ей руку.

__________________________

*Специалис Ревело (лат. Specialis Revelo) – секреты раскрыты.

***

Это была его сорок четвёртая миссия с Кроликом, только никакого Кролика с ним больше не было. Гарри сидел в карцере, один.

Было очень тихо, лишь изредка раздавались звуки падающих где-то в коридоре капель. Через решётку открывался вид на однообразную каменную стену напротив. В коридоре, видимо, не было никаких окон, Гарри иногда мог видеть отблески пары светильников, мерцавших холодным эльфийским огнём. Они давали недостаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть коридор до конца, и невозможно было просунуть голову сквозь прутья решётки и узнать, есть ли рядом другие камеры.

Во всяком случае, свою камеру Гарри имел возможность изучить досконально. Теперь он сидел на полу и изо всех сил старался не думать о Драко Малфое.

Малфой был... никем. Он не делал ничего, кроме как развлекался со звёздами квиддича и красовался на колдографиях. Хотя Гарри никогда не думал о таком времяпровождении как о карьере, он считал, что именно этим Малфой в основном и занимался целыми днями. Всё остальное время он проводил с Гарри.

Гарри размышлял о Малфое, играющем в шахматы; о Малфое, сдержанно улыбающемся и перебирающем волосы Гарри. О Малфое, расхаживающем в его футболках, и о том, как Малфой зажимал язык между зубами, терпеливо отдирая Вальбургу от стены и игнорируя все её оскорбления по поводу его извращённости. Гарри вспоминал о Малфое, поглаживающем его член – сосредоточенно и нежно, с любовью; о Малфое, рассказывающем о своём отце. Почему-то вспоминал Малфоя в пабе, флиртующим с официанткой, понимая, что должен был пригласить его на обед. Гарри должен был потанцевать с ним на балу; должен был сказать ему, что любит, когда уже осознал, что они не просто трахаются. 

Гарри попытался понять, как и зачем Малфой мог использовать его. Каким образом он мог узнать, что Гарри на самом деле Чёрный дрозд, и рассказать об этом Кожич? Гарри был очень осторожен в том, что касалось работы и личины. Малфой не много сведений мог почерпнуть на Гриммо или из того, что Гарри говорил. Даже если Малфой следил за ним – что он на первый взгляд точно делал, припомнил Гарри – чары Слежения рассеялись бы, как только Гарри аппарировал за границу: ни одни подобные чары не выдерживали пересечения водных пространств. Если Малфой спал с ним лишь для того, чтобы получить информацию о Чёрном дрозде и Отделе, тогда он, должно быть, не сильно преуспел.

Кожич утверждала, что именно Малфой сказал ей, кем был Гарри, но если она давно знала об этом, казалось странным, что она пришла за ним во время очередной миссии. У неё было больше шансов обезвредить его, когда он был Гарри, в его истинном обличье, в этом случае он, несомненно, был бы более уязвим: у невыразимцев находились веские причины носить личины. Даже фотографы умудрялись застать Гарри врасплох, недаром он их избегал.

Поэтому, даже если Малфой каким-то образом узнал, кто Гарри на самом деле, информация, что Гарри Поттер является Чёрным дроздом, никому не принесла пользы. Возможно сейчас, если бы они захотели получить за него выкуп... однако дело было совсем не в этом. Если Малфой действительно Малфой и знает, что Гарри – Чёрный дрозд, а Кожич на самом деле Коготь, они явно решили знания Малфоя не использовать. 

Всё это казалось таким невероятным. Малфой не был преступником – по крайней мере преступником подобного рода. Это никак не мог быть он.

Тем не менее, если это был не он, Гарри совершенно не представлял себе, ни кто это мог быть, ни с какой целью для Оборотного зелья был выбран именно Малфой. Это удавалось объяснить только тем, что кто-то изображал из себя Малфоя, чтобы заставить Кожич поверить, что этот кто-то на её стороне. Учитывая, как Кожич относилась к Волдеморту и Пожирателям, она явно рассматривала бывших Пожирателей в качестве актива. Несмотря на то, что у Малфоя метки не было, все члены его семьи были под подозрением; Кожич сама сказала: у Волдеморта был Малфой, и у неё тоже был свой Малфой.

Кто бы ни изображал из себя Малфоя, он хотел, чтобы она ему доверяла. Это мог быть любой, кто верил в дело Кожич, как предполагал Гарри – кто-то, кто желал быстро проникнуть в правящие круги. Или это был тот, кто хотел проникнуть в общество правящей элиты, чтобы подорвать его изнутри.

Кролик пропадал на ответственном задании в течение двух последних месяцев.

Не удивительно, что Кролик так расстроился, узнав про Гарри и Малфоя. Если Кролику в течение долгого времени пришлось изображать из себя Малфоя, а Гарри спал с реальным Малфоем...

Разумеется, могла существовать и ещё одна причина, почему Кролику стало больно.

Гарри сказал, что Малфой ничего не значил для него.

Лишь только Гарри об этом вспомнил, в голове у него воцарилась пустота.

Он не смел даже думать о таком, это было настолько невероятным... А затем скрипнула металлическая дверь, и кто-то вошёл в коридор.

\- Гарри Поттер, – произнёс Малфой. Его губы искривились в жестокой улыбке.

\- Драко, – сказал Гарри.

\- Прости за весь этот трах, мне жаль... – Малфой наклонил голову. – Хотя нет, подожди, на самом деле мне вовсе не жаль. Ты такой... взрывной любовник, скажем так. И твоя дырка... Она великолепна.

\- Хотел бы я сказать то же самое, – проронил Гарри и зевнул. Если перед ним сейчас был Кролик, он говорил всё это подслушивающим устройствам Кожич, которые наверняка были установлены в камере. Если же это был Малфой... Гарри не думал об этом, он просто продолжал работать.

\- Я всегда тебя ненавидел, – Малфой усмехнулся.

\- Хм, надо же. А я почти поверил в обратное.

\- Я ненавидел тебя с момента нашей встречи.

Гарри напрягся, ложная непринуждённость быстро сошла на нет. Последние слова мог сказать только Малфой, потому что очень, очень немногие присутствовали при их первой встрече. Гарри хорошо помнил, что случилось тогда в поезде.

Малфой поднял эту тему ещё в пабе – после бала в Министерстве, когда нашёл Гарри и без всякой видимой причины уселся за его стол.

«Если я выживу, ты покупаешь мне пинту пива», – сказал он когда-то Кролику…

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Всё было слишком запутанно.

Он не помнил, что именно говорил Малфой в тот день в поезде, но тот, очевидно, не забыл ничего.

\- Напомни мне, – в голосе Гарри обнаружились какие-то каркающие ноты.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

\- Я сказал, что познакомлю тебя с правильными людьми. Припоминаешь?

Гарри действительно вспомнил. В ушах слышался рёв.

\- Ты должен был согласиться со мной, – сказал Малфой. – Я доказал тебе, не правда ли? В конце четвёртого года, когда вернулся Тёмный Лорд. Я знал, что ты проиграешь, так же как и Диггори. Возможно, не Тёмному Лорду, но мне. 

Гарри снова закрыл глаза. Малфой был тем самым мальчишкой в поезде годы назад. Он был и тем мужчиной в пабе. И он же стоял теперь перед ним по другую сторону решётки. Гарри подумал, что сейчас свихнётся.

\- Не стоит так убиваться, – тихо заметил Малфой.

Гарри уже не чувствовал рук и ног.

\- Ты должен был понять, – слабая улыбка изогнула губы Малфоя, но она не походила на его обычные улыбки: она была одной из тех, что рождались под поцелуями Гарри, и Гарри внезапно осознал, что это была та самая улыбка, которую он любил. – Несмотря на то, что твоя мать была всего лишь грязнокровкой.

Гарри рванулся к решётке, и, оскалив зубы, Малфой сделал шаг назад.

\- Скажи мне, Поттер. Ты действительно рассчитываешь сбежать?

\- Да, – ответил Гарри. – Сначала я захвачу твою палочку. Затем оглушу тебя. Это... для начала, а потом как получится.

\- Потрясающий план, – Малфой дёрнул носом, взметнул полами мантии и ушёл.

Мир отчаянно покачнулся и наконец рухнул, погребая под собой всё вокруг и отдаваясь грохотом в ушах.

***

Земля была холодной, но у Гарри больше не было сил стоять. Он предполагал, что пробыл здесь день, возможно два. Ему дважды приносили воду.

Он едва всю её не расплескал, так велика была жажда. И он не мог прекратить перебирать в уме то, что стало для него теперь таким очевидным. 

Кролик был Малфоем, Малфой был Кроликом.

Конечно же, так оно и было.

Гарри побился головой о стену. Он просил Кролика прийти на благотворительный бал – туда пришёл Малфой. Гарри попросил Кролика выпить с ним пинту пива – Малфой пил с ним. Гарри даже приглашал Кролика полетать с ним, и это пытался сделать Малфой. Конечно, Кролик был Малфоем; разумеется, он им был... но как же было глупо дважды влюбиться в одного и того же человека!

Гарри провёл бесконечные часы запертым в холодном подземелье, сбежать из которого было практически невозможно, но это огорчало не так сильно, как то, что он не знал, любил ли Малфой чай или нет. Наверное, Кролику и вправду не нравился «Пророк», но дурацкий запоминающийся жест – дёргание носом – реально впечатлял, Малфой никогда так не делал в школе. Должно быть, он нарочно придумал эту фишку, чтобы превратить её в особый код для своей личины.

Но и у Малфоя, и у Кролика оставалась одна и та же манера стоять, отставив одну ногу немного вперёд. У Малфоя это выглядело сексуально, а у Кролика изображало беззаботность. Они оба были умны – Гарри это видел. И они оба сводили Гарри с ума, вызывая в нём похоть, любовь и другие чувства, которые он даже назвать не мог. Он должен был понять.

Гарри должен был догадаться по тому, как Малфой отвечал на его прикосновения – так, словно провёл не одну неделю в тоске по ним. Кролик был очень настойчив, утверждая, что их отношения с Гарри нереальны. Он никогда не показывал своих чувств и не поощрял порывов Гарри. Теперь же Гарри точно знал – Кролик полностью отдал ему свою любовь будучи Малфоем... для которого у самого Гарри не нашлось никаких чувств.

Гарри Малфоя использовал. Трахал, совершенно о нём не заботясь, за исключением последних встреч, а потом сказал Кролику, что это ничего не значило. Даже шанса Малфою не оставил.

Возможно, Малфой тоже не дал Гарри шанса. Лгал, и не важно, что он не имел права раскрыть Гарри правду. В каком-то смысле Малфой так же использовал Гарри, как Гарри использовал его. Какой же Малфой был сволочью, на самом деле – спрашивал, кто накладывал Гарри швы, требовал, чтобы Гарри назвал его единственным, когда они трахались, а ведь знал, должно быть, что Гарри в это время думал о Кролике... Малфой наверняка знал – ещё бы! – и всё же хотел всего Гарри для себя одного. Словно Кролик был какой-то отдельной от него личностью.

Однако Гарри понимал его. Малфой всего лишь хотел, чтобы Гарри чувствовал к нему то, что чувствует к Кролику. Хотел, чтобы Гарри наконец понял, что Малфой и Кролик – один и тот же человек. Один в двух лицах, он был более глубокой, более масштабной личностью, чем Гарри мог себе вообразить.

Кролик был тем, в кого Гарри влюбился, они настолько совпадали в своей решимости, в своих целях, в образе жизни. Рядом с ним Гарри чувствовал себя как дома, ни с кем другим такого не было. И всё же он никогда бы не смог привести Кролика к себе домой – там оказался Малфой, который медленно проникал в жизнь Гарри. Это Малфой был тем, кто спал в его постели, занимался с ним любовью и пил его кофе. Это Малфой лежал с ним голым и просил, чтобы его любили. Это Малфой – со всей своей ложью – по-своему пытался быть с ним честным. Это он хотел, чтобы Гарри увидел его таким, каким он был на самом деле.

А Гарри оказался слеп. Ни на балу, ни в пабе Гарри не подпустил его к себе. И Малфой, по всей видимости, решил, что секс стал единственным способом быть с Гарри – и взял всё, что смог.

Гарри опустил голову на колени, обхватив их руками. Перед глазами плыли образы – Малфой признающийся, что любит его, что мечтает о нём; Малфой, прикасающийся к стежкам шва Гарри и ревнующий к самому себе; Малфой, высмеивающий патронуса Гарри... Его любовь и одновременно его ненависть. 

Малфой был прав, Гарри не знал его.

Никогда не замечал – или не хотел замечать – как преданно и самозабвенно Малфой любил его и как отчаянно желал быть любимым в ответ.

Внезапно Гарри понял, почему Кролик исчез, когда Гарри использовал свою мантию-невидимку на их двадцать первой миссии. Возможно, миссией Кролика и было – вычислить, что Чёрный дрозд был Гарри Поттером. Для Кролика – Малфоя – это открытие, скорее всего, стало довольно шокирующим. Когда Гарри аппарировал, Кролик покинул комнату, чтобы по его лицу нельзя было прочитать эмоции. И вернулся лишь после того, как смог с собой справиться.

Гарри признал необходимость тех пятнадцати – или около того – минут. Фактически он должен был радоваться и своим тридцати часам, проведённым в этой холодной и неудобной камере. Попытка полностью осознать, что человек, с которым работал последние полгода, и человек, с которым трахался последние несколько месяцев – одно и то же лицо, требовала некоторого времени.

Гарри так стремился заглянуть за личину Кролика, ведь это был ложный облик. И так поражался факту, что внешность Кролика перестала иметь хоть какое-то значение, думая, что это всего лишь означало умение абстрагироваться от первого впечатления. И тем не менее Гарри предпринял слишком мало усилий для более глубокого изучения Малфоя. Думал, что уже знал о нём всё. Оказалось, Малфой скрывал себя так же виртуозно, как Кролик своё истинное обличье. Веснушки должны были стать подсказкой.

Луна, вероятно, знала. Уж она-то разбиралась в существах, которые не были реальными. Должно быть, она обнаружила другую сущность Малфоя, когда находилась в заключении в подземельях мэнора. А Гарри просто не потрудился раскрыть глаза.

Он вспомнил, как обнаружил промокшего под дождём Малфоя на пороге дома на Гриммо. «Я не смогу сделать это в одиночку»… Так он сказал? Он три недели работал под прикрытием с Кожич, а к Гарри пришёл как Малфой. Гарри понял, каково ему было... вряд ли это оказалось легко – чувствовать себя пустым местом, когда Кролик так много значил для Гарри. И всё же Малфой не ушёл, не смог остаться в стороне. Гарри всё ещё помнил его вкус под струями воды в душе, тепло его тела, удары его сердца...

Однозначным утешением для Гарри стала неколебимая уверенность в их способности выбраться из западни Кожич. Это был вообще не вопрос.

Он был Гарри Поттером, и Драко Малфой был на его стороне.

А теперь Гарри знал и ещё кое-что о Драко Малфое: Кролик никогда не сдавался.

***

Позже Гарри узнал, что все фальсифицированные палочки вымачивались в зельях.

Малфой впервые появился в Отделе шесть лет назад и примерно в то же время начал мелькать в «Ведьмином досуге». Такое прикрытие было организовано потому, что Малфоя с самого начала готовили к более глубокому проникновению в криминальные структуры, и в отличие от остальных агентов, в стане врага он должен был использовать свою настоящую внешность. Известность и личная жизнь, выставленная на всеобщее обозрение – что может послужить более надёжной ширмой для двойного агента?!

Когда был арестован Энтони Бэйлифф, британский дистрибьютор опасных волшебных палочек, фотографии Малфоя просто взорвали обложки волшебных глянцевых журналов. Его изображения встречались повсюду, а сам Малфой под новым обличьем был направлен к Гарри в качестве аналитика и полностью погрузился в работу над новым заданием. На какое-то время внимание от Малфоя было отведено. Как узнал Гарри, Малфой постепенно пролагал себе путь во внутренний круг, поближе к Кожич.

Он совершил лишь одну ошибку – принял от Гарри приглашение на бал в Министерстве. Как Малфой рассказывал Гарри позже, он уже не мог помочь себе сам, он уже хотел Дрозда и, узнав, что Гарри и Дрозд это один человек, посчитал возможным... использовать шанс.

Когда Гарри отверг Малфоя на балу, тот – по его собственным словам – почти уговорил себя никогда больше не пытаться сблизиться... но уже не в силах был оставаться в стороне. А когда понял, что не сможет быть просто другом, повёл себя именно так, как Гарри и ожидал от него – предложил секс. Гарри согласился, и Малфой сделал всё, чтобы стать частью его жизни.

Кролик при этом рисковал всем. Предполагалось, что Драко Малфой, которому Кожич с трудом научилась доверять, был бывшим Пожирателем, разочарованным падением Волдеморта. Хотя Малфою было легко дурить Кожич голову, утверждая, что он трахает Гарри только чтобы его победить, положение дел могло мгновенно выйти из-под контроля, если бы Кожич узнала, что Гарри – агент Отдела. 

Что в конечном итоге она и сделала.

Когда Чёрный Дрозд попался, Малфой немного подправил память Кожич, заставив её думать, что он уже давно поведал ей об агентурной работе Гарри в пользу Девятого уровня. Кожич в конце концов догадалась бы о подмене воспоминаний, но Малфой планировал к тому времени уже сбежать от неё вместе с Гарри.

Относительно продажи поддельных волшебных палочек Малфой узнал, что те вымачивались в зельях, поставляемых Юрием Морженко: зелья были его собственным изобретением. Когда палочки использовали в раздражённом состоянии, они впитывали и накапливали отрицательные эмоции владельцев, и Морженко сделал так, чтобы вся накопившаяся злость перенаправлялась на магглов, как только те появлялись в зоне действия. Кожич начиняла волшебные палочки Непростительными проклятиями, чтобы они срабатывали как раз в это время.

Ничего не подозревающие колдуны и волшебницы покупали подделки у поставщиков по всей Европе и Восточной Азии, и палочки сначала работали нормально – какое-то время. Но стоило лишь направить палочку на маггла и произнести какое-нибудь простое заклинание или Обливиэйт, она воздействовала как замышлялось убийцами. Накопленная с помощью зелий злоба высвобождала смертоносное проклятие, и маггл падал замертво. 

К тому времени, когда Гарри был захвачен в плен, Малфой собрал уже большую часть этой информации. А так же понял, что у Кожич есть свои осведомители в Отделе, только не знал, что Кожич – это Коготь. Малфой направлял Гарри на базу в полной уверенности, что тот соберёт доказательства и вернётся, но рассказал Когтю об этом плане. И Коготь был готов к встрече.

Осознав ошибку, Малфой пришёл к Кожич, утверждая, что захватил аналитика Дрозда, в то время как она похитила Гарри. Лучшего способа спасти Гарри Малфой придумать не сумел, но шаг был очень опасным. Даже Коготь не знал, где скрывается Кролик, а у Драко Малфоя тем более не было реальной возможности разузнать об этом.

Кроме того, у Малфоя не было тела для Кролика... Зато Оборотное зелье для поддержки облика имелось в избытке. Оказавшись в поместье, Малфой использовал Оборотное на охраннике и, оглушив Ступефаем, предъявил его Кожич. Приходилось постоянно удостоверяться, что охранник под Оборотным находится без сознания, чтобы Кожич не смогла его допросить. Однако вскоре, как и следовало ожидать, действие Оборотного должно было ослабеть, и как только Кожич обнаружит, что второй заключённый – её собственный охранник, паутина обмана неминуемо порвётся.

Теперь необходимо было организовать побег Гарри. Лучшее, что Малфой смог сделать – это убедить Кожич поместить Гарри Поттера в более надёжное место с наведёнными антиаппарационными чарами, оплетающими всё вокруг: Малфой надеялся, что в нужный момент это развяжет ему руки, помешав Кожич быстро собрать охрану. 

Ему было необходимо спасти Гарри, но он мог лишь надеяться, что тот понял его правильно.

Конечно же, Гарри ничего обо всём этом не знал, пока не освободился – что ему удалось, когда Кожич пришла за ним в следующий раз.

Она нацелила на Гарри палочку. Малфой, прикрывавший Кожич с фланга, презрительно усмехнулся, и Гарри впился в него взглядом. Это было самое верное, что он мог сделать.

Боже, Кролик. Его голос, его ум, его твёрдые как сталь убеждения – всё в нём, всё, что Гарри так любил, всё было в Драко Малфое, которого Гарри столько раз нагибал над кухонным столом или трахал, прижав к стене. Всё это был Драко Малфой, который стонал от наслаждения, сжимая Гарри в страстных объятиях, признавался в любви и умолял никогда не оставлять его.

Было очень сложно удерживать ненависть во взгляде, но недаром Гарри был опытным агентом, он с этим справился.

\- Открой дверь, – приказала Кожич.

Малфой взмахом волшебной палочки распахнул дверь.

\- Империо, – произнесла Кожич. – Идём. Шевелись, Избранный!

Скорее всего, Кожич не утруждала себя чтением книг по истории, иначе она бы помнила, что Гарри со школьной скамьи умеет противостоять Империусу. Иногда опыт прошлого ничему злодеев не учит. Однако Гарри сделал вид, что заклинание подействовало, и поплёлся за Кожич по коридору.

Лишь раз он повернул голову в сторону Малфоя.

Всего мгновение Гарри видел трепет во взгляде, а затем у Малфоя на лице прочно застыла маска отвращения.

Малфой великолепно контролировал эмоции. В этом он был гораздо лучше Гарри и к тому же имел больше практики.

Ещё никогда Гарри не доверялся ему так безоговорочно.

Они прошли по коридору к металлической двери, скрип которой Гарри слышал, сидя в камере. Темница была лабиринтом тоннелей, и Кожич вела их, изредка произнося что-то вроде: «Сюда, Мальчик, который выжил», или «Туда, Избранный».

Она никогда не была слишком-то счастлива, подумалось Гарри. Может быть, в Азкабане ей понравится... И всё же, если она была Когтем, Гарри не мог не испытывать к ней тёплых чувств. Интересно, то, что она рассказала о сестре, было правдой? Гарри помнил, что Малфой говорил о шпионах.

«Ты думаешь, втайне они кто-то ещё... Что под маской скрывается совсем другой человек. Но это не так работает, точнее – не совсем так. Они также и те, кем притворяются. Одновременно».

Если Кожич всё время была Когтем, она остаётся Когтем и теперь. А значит Гарри всё ещё ей симпатизировал, несмотря ни на что. По крайней мере какой-то частью своей души. Возможно, Кожич даже не заслуживала Азкабана, может быть её лучше было отправить в Мунго, Гарри не знал. Единственное, в чём он был уверен – что Малфой всё время был Кроликом, а Кролик – Малфоем. Они не были разными людьми, Гарри всегда любил их обоих.

Если бы только он не был так слеп!..

\- Двигайся, – сказал Малфой, ткнув палочкой в спину Гарри.

\- А твоя палочка?.. – начал Гарри.

\- Пожалуйста, – Малфой фыркнул. – Мы ведь не в Хогвартсе.

\- Это точно, – заметил Гарри и улыбнулся.

Он мог себе позволить: Кожич на него не смотрела.

\- Не скажешь, когда всё это уже закончится? – спросил Гарри.

\- Нет, – ответил Малфой.

В конце коридора оказалось помещение большого размера. Оно было заставлено котлами, дымящимися чайниками, колбами, фиалами и высокими стаканами, наполненными пузырящейся жидкостью.

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что, – сказал Малфой. – У нас никогда не закончится. Дрозд, сейчас.

Гарри не сомневался ни секунды. Он упал на пол, чувствуя удар от заклятья Империо, словно кто-то бросил в него кусок размякшего желе.

\- Встать! – завопила Кожич. – Встать! – она направила на Гарри палочку и добавила: – Империо!

\- Стакан, – сказал Малфой. – Слева.

Перекатившись по полу, Гарри дотянулся рукой до стола, схватил внушительную склянку и выплеснул из неё густое зелёное варево в лицо Кожич. Гарри слышал, как в другом конце лаборатории Малфой уже кидал проклятия в толпу магов, примчавшихся на зов Кожич.

Зелье угодило Кожич в лицо, но какая-то его часть плюхнулась на пол. Точнее три части.

Которые были... палочками.

Гарри ринулся к одной из них. Преодолевать двойное Империо получалось теперь с трудом.

Конечно, это были, вероятно, те самые проклятые палочки, но в лаборатории не было магглов, а у Гарри не было выбора.

\- Круцио! – выкрикнула Кожич, и взрыв боли резанул Гарри по вискам.

Он всё ещё не умел противостоять Круциатусу, к тому же заточение в карцере сделало его слабым. Словно со стороны Гарри услышал собственные крики.

А за своими воплями смог различить и голос Малфоя, выкрикивающего проклятия. Это приносило некоторое облегчение: он понимал, что Малфой где-то рядом и всё ещё держится, а это давало силы бороться. Затем среди всей какофонии Гарри услышал странное заклятие: «Тантум дико тиби!»

Голос Малфоя раздался в ухе. Он отличался от голоса Кролика, и всё же Гарри слышал его уже много раз.

Ты единственный. Ты мой единственный, Гарри.

Всё что угодно. Я всё для тебя сделаю!

Я люблю тебя...

Гарри тряхнул головой и наконец разобрал, что говорил ему Малфой на самом деле: 

«Дрозд, поднимайся. Это приказ!»

И Гарри поднялся, и выдохнул:

\- Протего!

Палочка слушалась не так хорошо, как его обычная, да и сил осталось совсем мало. Но на то, чтобы остановить Круциатус их хватило, а сейчас это было самым важным.

Чтобы отвлечь Кожич, он бросил в неё коробку с фиалами и несколько реторт и снова услышал в ухе голос Малфоя:

«Молодец!.. Оппуньо!»

\- ...Оппуньо! – донеслось с другой стороны лаборатории.

Казалось странным, что за всё время работы с Кроликом Гарри ни разу не сражался с ним плечом к плечу в полевых условиях.

Теперь Гарри с полным правом мог полагать, что вместе их ждёт долгое, долгое и счастливое будущее.

\- Экспеллиармус! – бросил он в сторону Кожич, но она успела выставить щит.

Они безостановочно кидали и отбивали проклятия, Гарри кружил по комнате, пока не оказался рядом с Малфоем и, улучив момент, сумел произнести долгожданное:

\- Тантум дико тиби! – уж очень хотелось биться с Малфоем на равных и иметь возможность помочь ему в любой момент.

Кожич пустила в Гарри неизвестное проклятье, и он пригнулся, перенастраивая свой щит.

\- Слева от тебя, – шепнул он Малфою.

\- Инсендио! – воскликнул Малфой, направив палочку влево.

«Инсендио! – и уже совсем тихо в ухе Гарри прозвучало: – Спасибо».

\- Можем теперь слушать друг друга в стерео, – сказал Гарри.

«Это что?»

Гарри мог бы рассмеяться – Кролик всегда скверно разбирался в маггловской технике. Указав палочкой на склянку, полную слизи, Гарри крикнул:

\- Редукто! – и пригнулся, спасаясь от брызг и осколков.

«Надо же, – заметил Малфой, – я слышал тебя дважды».

\- Люблю тебя, – внезапно сказал Гарри, не сумев сдержаться.

\- Экспеллиармус!

«Экспеллиармус! – эхом раздалось в ухе. – Знаю. Прости, что не раскрылся перед тобой».

\- Ничего, – сказал Гарри. – Ретекстикорпус! Я понимаю.

Проклятье отскочило от щита Кожич. Вероятно, она добавила к заклинанию щита поправку, разработанную Малфоем. 

Малфой говорил в ухо Гарри:

«Я думал...»

\- Протего!

«Протего! ...думал, мы сможем стать друзьями».

\- Как, Малфой? – рассмеялся Гарри. – Я же едва тебя знаю. Редукто! Оппуньо!

«Ты знаешь меня, – сказал Малфой. – Экспекто Патронум!»

\- Экспекто Патронум!

Патронус Малфоя был небольшим, но он показался Гарри едва ли не самым прекрасным созданием, из тех, что встречались ему за всю его жизнь.

Из палочки Малфоя выпорхнула птица и клюнула Кожич в голову. Гарри был совершенно уверен, если бы не серебристый цвет патронуса, птица оказалась бы угольно-чёрной.

«Думай об Агуаменти, – сказал Малфой, как только они отбились от большого количества проклятий и нескольких Непростительных. – Объедини его с Петрификус Тоталус. Но движение палочки не вниз, а резко вверх, в конце выпиши маленькое письменное "д" и скажи: "Лакус Лапидеус!"»

\- Не знаю, не знаю, – проговорил Гарри, нарочно дразнясь. – Один друг как-то сказал мне, чтобы я никогда не использовал неизвестные заклинания, полученные от малознакомых людей.

«Поверь мне», – сказал Малфой, и Гарри поверил.

Как только отзвучало заклинание, подвал перед ними превратился в озеро жидкого камня. Кожич и маги, атаковавшие Малфоя, начали тонуть – сначала по колено, затем по пояс, скоро камнем должны были стать их сердца, а затем и весь мир.

«Уходим!» – скомандовал Малфой.

И они побежали.

_____

*Лакус Лапидеус (лат. Lacus Lapideus) – озеро камня.

***

На пятидесятой миссии Гарри с Малфоем Кролика больше не существовало.

Они вовремя остановили действие заклинания каменного озера Лакус Лапидеус, и Кожич, Морженко, Кларе и большая часть их подельников были арестованы. Однако кому-то, возможно, удалось сбежать. На всякий случай Малфой взял себе другую личину.

Гарри тоже выбрал новый облик. И назвал себя Когтем.

Он не смог найти никаких доказательств того, что Кожич была Когтем. Многие в Отделе подтверждали, что это было именно так, но впоследствии избегали этой темы в разговорах, а Гарри никогда не забывал слов Малфоя о шпионах. Коготь была другом Гарри, хотя и лгала ему всё время.

Она изменилась, это было очевидно. Было ли правдой, что она говорила о своей сестре или нет, она ожесточилась, озлобилась и переполнилась ненавистью. Ничего уже нельзя было изменить – ни кем она стала, ни кем могла бы быть. Но Гарри хотел верить, что между ними было что-то вроде настоящего товарищества – по крайней мере с его стороны.

А теперь у Гарри был Малфой, не раз доказавший свою преданность и делавший это снова и снова.

***

\- Ладно, – сказал Гарри, – но зачем все эти календарные девочки-низзлы?

\- У меня потрясающее тело, Поттер, – заявил Малфой, потягиваясь на постели рядом с ним. Они были в очередном отеле после завершения пятидесятой миссии. – Если ты этого не замечаешь, ничем не могу тебе помочь.

У личины Малфоя было тело женщины – седой женщины средних лет с кодовым именем Лось.

Иногда Малфой считал себя очень остроумным.

\- Это не смешно, – заметил он. – Это горячо.

Гарри возвёл глаза к небу.

\- Ну конечно горячо, – сказал он, целуя Лося в горло. – Это же ты.

Малфой надулся.

\- Серьёзно, Гарри. Иногда я чувствую, что ты не ценишь вещи, которые я ношу.

Гарри поцеловал ключицы Лося, его грудь...

\- Я обожаю всё, что ты носишь. Но тебя я люблю больше.

Малфой издал захлёбывающийся звук.

\- И всё же тебе не нравятся мои модные рекламные колдографии.

\- Я люблю их, – возразил Гарри. – И, бывает, дрочу на них.

Резко приподнявшись, Малфой нахмурился.

\- Почему бы тебе не...

\- Ревнуешь? – рассмеялся Гарри.

Личина с Малфоя начала сходить, и он позволил этому произойти. Они больше не держались за выбранные образы на работе, когда оставались вместе одни, даже если это было против правил. Руководители Девятого уровня не смогли бы привлечь их к ответственности. Во-первых, потому что ничего не знали; а во-вторых, потому что Гарри и Малфой угрожали покинуть службу, если их не поставят в пару. Сейчас Гарри был аналитиком Малфоя.

\- Нет, – Малфой выглядел смущённым, и не потому что его грудь стремительно уменьшалась. – Я же сказал, что сожалею обо всём этом.

\- Сказал, – кивнул Гарри. – Я тоже извинился.

\- Тем не менее, я делал все эти хреновые вещи.

Гарри вздохнул. Они уже не раз это обсуждали.

\- У тебя не было другого выбора, ты обязан был держать всё в секрете. Это твоя работа. Кроме того, я тоже вёл себя не лучшим образом.

Малфой наклонил голову, волосы на которой из седых превращались в платиновые.

\- Да уж, ты и подавно.

\- Ах ты пидор! – возмутился Гарри, запуская в него подушкой. 

Малфой нанёс ответный удар. Нападающий Малфой был настоящим Малфоем, Гарри набросился и оседлал его, всматриваясь в любимое лицо. Без всяких косметических чар Малфой выглядел великолепно... совсем как Малфой. Однако Гарри видел в нём ещё и Кролика: у того были основания выбрать подобный облик. Гарри не спеша поцеловал его.

Малфой застонал и выгнулся под ним.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, мне всё равно, что ты делаешь, правда? – спросил Гарри, внезапно отстраняясь. – Со своей жизнью я имею в виду.

\- Даже если я уйду в женский монастырь? – слегка поддразнил его Малфой, медленно вращая бёдрами. – Как думаешь? Я сойду за примерную девочку?

\- Малфой, я серьёзно.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня по имени, – Малфой ещё немного пошевелил бёдрами.

\- Дра-ако, – протянул Гарри, не давая ему двигаться.

\- Мой бог, так ещё лучше. Могу я называть тебя Сахарными губками?

\- Малфой!..

Бёдра Малфоя напряглись под пальцами Гарри.

\- Давай уже, Поттер! Твой патронус – трусливый кролик, – сказал Малфой.

\- Малфой, – повторил Гарри и поцеловал его. – Мне было бы плевать, будь ты хоть обыкновенным плейбоем.

\- Ты должен узнать: причина для девочек-низзлов была очень существенная!

Гарри поцеловал его скулу, кадык...

\- Тебе не удастся меня разочаровать.

\- Ладно, – Малфой отвернулся. – Мы можем уже наконец потрахаться?

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, – сказал Гарри и поцеловал его снова.

Малфой замер на мгновение, когда губы Гарри скользили по его коже. Затем его руки оказались в волосах Гарри, а потом он осторожно дотронулся до лица Гарри, и наконец, убрав руки, сказал: 

\- Я... Спасибо тебе. Спасибо, Гарри.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, – прошептал Гарри и поцеловал его лоб, щёку, его нос...

\- Ну, правда! – Малфой отвёл взгляд. – А мы можем сократить всю эту прелюдию, Сахарные губки? Я действительно хочу лишь, чтобы ты поскорей протаранил мою задницу; пока я не заполнен тобой, я не могу даже начать истекать смазкой.

\- Люблю, когда ты мне льстишь, – улыбнулся Гарри, всё ещё целуя его.

\- Выеби меня уже, – сказал Малфой. – Я буду для тебя такой прекрасной сучкой, даже представить не можешь.

\- Я уже имею некоторое представление, – Гарри увлажнил пальцы Смазывающим заклинанием. – Но, не знаю... У тебя больше нет сисек, не знаю, интересно ли мне ещё... 

\- Догадывался, что ты хотел меня только из-за моих сисек, – пробормотал Малфой, лениво поглаживая волосы Гарри.

Гарри медленно протолкнул два пальца в анус Малфоя.

\- Мерлин! – воскликнул Малфой, затаив дыхание. – Это по-прежнему сводит меня с ума, я безумно, отчаянно нуждаюсь в этом. Не могу больше ни о чём думать.

\- Тише, – сказал ему Гарри и снова поцеловал, крутанув пальцами.

\- Проси что хочешь, я позволю тебе всё, – Малфой толкнулся навстречу пальцам Гарри.

\- Знаю, – Гарри добавил ещё один палец к двум другим, сгибая их и раздвигая.

\- Мне было не важно, дашь ли ты мне что-то в ответ. Я так сильно хотел тебя, что мне было всё равно.

\- Знаю, – прошептал Гарри. – Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, – сказал Малфой; Гарри добавил четвёртый палец, потому что Малфою нравилось ощущение влажности и заполненности. – Я сделал бы что угодно. Ты мог бы использовать меня как шлюху, и мне бы понравилось.

В какой-то момент Гарри пришлось отвести взгляд от лица Малфоя. Кролик – теперь уже Лось – никогда не демонстрировал свои эмоции, Малфой же часто показывал полную, абсолютную преданность.

\- В каком-то смысле я использовал тебя, – прошептал Гарри.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты меня использовал, – Малфой прогнулся, поглаживая волосы Гарри. – Я знал, что ты любишь Кролика. Я хотел дать тебе то, что он не мог. 

Гарри поцеловал его снова, в то время как Малфой попытался оттолкнуть пальцы Гарри и подставиться под его член, который был твёрд с тех пор, как Лось снял с себя всю одежду.

\- Ты всё ещё... – начал Малфой, – поверь, это нормально, Гарри. Ты всё ещё... хочешь его? 

Гарри положил руку на запястье Малфоя, сжимая, пока Малфой не выпустил его член.

\- Кого?

\- Это нормально, Гарри, – повторил Малфой.

\- Ты о чём?

\- Я о том... – Малфой облизнул губы. – О том, что он выглядел не как я. И носом умел шевелить. Ты всё ещё... – Гарри поцеловал его в нос, слегка прикусив напоследок, а Малфой продолжил: – Я знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь. Я просто имел в виду... Ты хотел бы быть со мной в том... в том теле? Хотел бы?

Гарри снова поцеловал его в нос.

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет?

Вздохнув, Гарри вынул пальцы из Малфоя и перевернувшись на спину, улёгся рядом с ним.

\- Мерлин, Малфой. Ты всё ещё ревнуешь к Кролику? Теперь?

Малфой тоже перевернулся, склоняясь над Гарри.

\- Нет. Обещаю, нет. Я просто... хочу знать.

\- Малфой, – Гарри поцеловал его. Напор языка Малфоя, жар его рта словно затягивали; жадно хватая губами воздух, Гарри немного пришёл в себя, лишь когда Малфой отстранился. – Я люблю тебя, – сказал Гарри, снова притягивая его к себе. – Люблю тебя в любом воплощении. Люблю твоё тело, независимо от того, на что оно похоже. Признаюсь, некоторые органы для меня более привлекательны, чем другие, – повернув голову, он поцеловал Малфоя ещё раз. – Но, главное, я просто тебя хочу, несмотря ни на что. А больше всего я хочу тебя в твоём реальном виде.

Теперь вздохнул и Малфой.

\- Тебе всегда нравились веснушки.

\- Блядь, о да! – воскликнул Гарри, частично оттого, что Малфой, расположившись сверху, опустился на его член, а частично потому, что веснушки ему действительно нравились. – Да, Малфой, да!

Малфой ухнул вниз, резко раздвигая колени, а затем медленно поднялся, почти выпуская из себя член Гарри, нащупал рукой шрам на груди Гарри, там, где раньше находился хоркрукс, и сказал:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

\- Есть ещё кое-что, – проговорил Гарри, когда Малфой медленно опускался, и член Гарри погружался в невероятно плотное кольцо влаги и жара.

\- Поттер, возьми меня, – Малфой запрокинул голову. Он стоял на коленях, снова опускаясь на член, так что Гарри мог наблюдать, как его напряжённая красная плоть исчезает в теле Малфоя. Малфой сжимал рукой собственный член, лаская его по направлению вниз, когда поднимался, и вверх, когда насаживался вновь. – Я мог бы скакать так всю ночь без остановки.

\- Есть ещё кое-что… – повторил Гарри, задыхаясь.

\- Ты всегда действовал на меня... разрушительно, – Малфой начал двигаться жёстко.

\- Не в этом... дело, – Гарри сильно, до синяков, сжал бёдра Малфоя. Это было не важно, на завтрашней миссии Малфой снова станет Лосем. – Ещё лишь один... вопрос не даёт мне... покоя: любишь ли ты чай? 

Малфой рассмеялся.

_______________

конец


End file.
